Naruto Hikari
by ChaosFangX
Summary: 11 Years after the 4th Great Ninja War, Naruto is finally Hokage and the second generation of the Rookie Nine are graduating from the academy. What kind of perils will they face, and what kind of relationships will spark? Rated M for Lemons. Full Summary within.
1. Graduation

_**Ok Losers and Germs, we're getting started on the... HEY!**_

**My apologies folks, that would be Ryu getting out of hand again. YO! It's everyones favorite Jinchuriki back in Action. Had a few Run ins with Akatsuki members but it's all good! Anyway, I'm here to write the THIRD generation of Naruto. This one follows the lives of the children of the Rookie Nine. So, brace yourselves, cause it's gonna be one hell of a bumpy ride. **

_**Emphasis on ride ladies, don't forget that this story is rated M for some very Lemony good scenes.**_

**Ehm.. yes well, ONWARD!**

Normal speaking

**Bijuu**

_**Inside the Seal of the Jinchuriki**_

_Thoughts_

* * *

_It has been 11 Years since the 4th Great Ninja War. Naruto Uzumaki has finally acheived his dream of becoming Hokage_

* * *

**Ah, before I forget, I'm doing a Poll to determine how long the story should be. I was initially thinking 50 chapters, but I would like to hear from any readers on how long they think it should be. And just as an initiative, once the Characters have been estabilished, which I will do in the summary, I will take another poll for people to let me know who should be paired together (Will require a good reason why), and they can also ask for any lemony scenes between the two characters of their choosing. So, as for the Poll, here's how it will go down.**

**The people who review this story will get mentioned here, in the opening statements by me...**

_**And me ass hole.**_

**Yes... And Ryu... Stupid lizard... and I may also answer any questions they might have had. The reviews will be how I determine how many chapters the story should have. Initially, the collective thoughts between Ryu and myself were about 50 chapters, with possibly a couple special chapters at the end. If anyone would like it to be more chapters than just 50, say so in the reviews. If they want them to be less, say so in the reviews.**

_**Towards the end, we will tally up how many people said more...**_

**And how many said less. The group with the most tallies wins, and that will be how many chapters we add. So say we get to... 48 chapters and have 50 votes more and 10 votes less.**

_**The 50 who voted for more, as the winning group, will be mentioned in Chapter 50 before the actual writing, and we will add another 50 chapters, at which point the voting will pick up again.**_

**And we can have more and more chapters added over the course of the writing of the story. SO! Since we've gotten our interruption out of the way... back to the summary. ^^'**

* * *

_It has been 11 Years since the 4th Great Ninja War. Naruto Uzumaki has finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, Hinata Hyuga has achieved her dream of becoming his wife, and the rest of the Rookie Nine have all achieved their dreams. Kushina and Minato Uzumaki, the son and daughter of Naruto and Hinata are graduating from the academy with top honors, Sasuki Haruno (DarkenedAngelzTears) is graduating second in her grade, and the rest of the children of the Rookie Nine are following close behind. But there is a new danger rising in the back ground. A new enemy, possibly more powerful even than Madara Uchiha, is on the rise. Who are these mystery ninja, and where do they come from? What is the Village Hidden in the Shadows? Rated M for lemons. NaruHina, KibaKuro, InoCho, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, OCOC, BC (Borrowed Character) OC._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Graduation.**

Kushina looked around as her brother, Minato, went up to demonstrate his mastery of the Transformation Jutsu. She just hoped he didn't embarrass her by using their father's pervy Sexy Jutsu. Crossing her fingers, she watched as he spun around and made the symbol for tiger. "Transform!" was yelled from his position and when the smoke cleared... a tall golden wolf was standing in Minato's place.

"Well done Minato. You pass." Sakura-sensei said, smiling. "That concludes this years graduating ceremony. Come back tomorrow to recieve your headbands." She said and Minato padded his way up to his girlfriend, the very nervous Hikari Nara, daughter of Shikamaru and Temari Nara. She'd passed third in the class, but even so, Minato was still proud of her. When he reached her he gave her a very wolfy kiss by licking her cheek before ending the transformation. Kushina and Sasuki walked over to join the love birds and as soon as the girls reached them, Minato chose that moment to turn, flinging his hands out as if to stop a kunai. Everyone in the room, including Sakura-sensei, froze as his hands landed on Sasuki's breasts.

"MI-NA-TO!" She yelled before punching him into the wall. Everyone in his path dove out of the way and looked at Sasuki with fear. She'd deffinately inherited her mothers temper and monstrous strength. Hikari ran over and tended to her boyfriend while Kushina tried, barely successfully, to calm down the firey red head. Unlike her namesake, Kushina was more calm and shy like her mother, Hinata, where as Sasuki had inherited Kushina Namikaze's knack for flying off the deep end. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her daughter's actions, and the fact that what had just happened reminded her of the millions of times she herself had pounded Naruto through a wall after he'd done something Naruto-ish.

"Jeez Sasuki... did ya have to hit him that hard?" Rin Hatake asked as she joined the other two girls. As the daughter of Kakashi and Yuago Hatake, she'd earned her father's white hair and, surprisingly, his single Sharingan, and her mother's temprament. Her younger brother Obito had stayed home with a cold that day, so he would have to be an extra day during the weekend to catch up.

"You saw what happened Rin, he grabbed my boobs." Sasuki said as a blush krept up her cheeks. As soon as Hikari and Minato rejoined them, Minato keeping on the other side of his girlfriend to avoid Sasuki's punches, the four of them walked out of the building and towards the Hokage tower, where they were set to celebrate. Naruto had invited the parents of his son and daughters friends, coincidentally, the children of the Rookie Nine as they were affectionatly called, over to celebrate their graduation. After receiving the Namikaze compound, Naruto had had plenty of room to create a Clan of his own. Oddly enough, Toad Senjutsu had become their bloodline limit. Kushina couldn't do it, but Minato was a natural with Nature Chakra.

"So, Rin, you and Roku Inuzuka goin' steady yet?" Hikari asked and Rin blushed but nodded.

"Yeah. We've only kissed so far though, but we're finally official. He's off on a mission right now, but when he gets back I just know my lips are gonna be chapped from all the kisses I'm gonna recieve." She said and all the girls laughed.

"Have you tried out your Sharingan yet Rin?" Sasuki asked as they entered the Namikaze compound. It wasn't far from the academy, but it was still had to get to without knowing the right path or having a high level of chakra to sustain the climb up the mountain face. Rin shook her head and looked down, as if upset by that information. "Well that's ok. I haven't either, but I've gotten fire jutsu down pat. I'll show you a couple when we get up there. I here Naruto-sama has some excelent training grounds. Sasuki said, smacking Minato on the back. He winced a little but nodded.

"Oh yeah. Definately." He said, grinning like his dad. Much like his dad, Minato had the yellow hair and whisker marks, but his Toad Senjutsu was augmented by the twins shared ability to use the Byakugan. Seeing Minato's eyes in Byakugan while he was in Toad Sage mode was kinda creepy, since he even inherited his dad's blue eyes, but what was amazing was he'd inherited his grandpa's ability to create jutsu and seals. As well as earning himself the nickname "Yellow Flash" due to his use of teleportation jutsu over short distances during combat. Training combat, of course, but it was still enough to earn him his grandfathers nick name. Sasuki had quickly placed herself in the Queen Bitches of Konoha category, but no one knew exactly what she was the Queen Bitch of.

Rin had inherited her father's love for the Icha Icha series of books, which had earned her the, playful, nickname of Silver Slut, but only her friends called her that. Anyone else gained a one way ticket to the next life courtesy of Roku and his hound Hakudo. Kushina and Hikari were the only ones without true nicknames, but Kushina was often called Lisi by Minato, Lisi being short for Little Sister. "Mom, Dad, we're home!" Minato yelled out and the first one to greet them was Gamakichi, who'd grown to about the size of a large draft horse.

"Hey there Mini Bosses. Naruto-Sama and Hinata-Sama are upstairs having 'relations'. They'll be down later. There's cookies and soda's in the kitchen, but don't tell Naruto-sama I told you." He said before hopping away only to be replaced by Kushina's ninja dog Tandeki, a gift from her late boyfriend and Roku's big brother, Goke. He'd been promoted to Chunin in the last Chunin exam but had gone on a mission with his team soon after. None of them had come back, and when they'd heard of his death, Kushina had locked herself in her room for days, only coming out for school or meals. Kushina wandered over and tangled her fingers in Tandeki's fur, letting him guide them to the kitchen where they each grabbed a soda and two cookies before disappearing outside to enjoy the day.

"So, what do you think is next for all of us?" Hikari asked. "After we get our hadbands I mean." She said and Minato nodded sagely. He didn't wanna be seperated from Hikari or Kushina, or even Rin or Sasuki, but when they were assigned their Jonin captains and placed in teams, it was likely they'd all be split up.

"Well, I for one am hoping to get Kakashi-sensei. He and I share a love of Icha Icha Paradise, so I know we'd get along." Rin said, blushing at the mention of her favorite book. Roku hated it, but he loved her to much to deny her the one vice that kept her happy when he was away on missions. "What about you guys?" She asked and Minato grinned.

"I'm hoping I get mom or Lee-sensei. Lee's mellowed down quite a bit since Gai-sensei passed away." He said, grinning as he punched at the air in front of him, sloshing his soda onto Hikari's lap. She squealed and he smiled a little, apologizing before leaning down and licking the spilled drink off of her leg. She blushed and smacked the top of his head and he just grinned and leaned back, a blush gracing his cheeks as well due to his bold actions. Kushina smiled and stroked Tandeki's fur, remembering the first time Goke had given her a kiss. It had been chaste, gentle, and almost afraid, as if he thought she'd reject him. Minato and Hikari had kissed for the first time after they'd passed their Taijutsu exams.

"I kinda want to get mom. Lee-sensei's still over the top to me, and Kakashi's always late." Kushina said. "Of course, there's always Ino-sensei, or Shino-sensei, or Tenten-sensei." She said, smiling at the thought of working with Tenten or Ino. Tenten had an uncanny knack for weapons, just like Kushina's favorite film hero, and Ino was a florist, just like Kushina's namesake had been before becoming a shinobi. Hikari was the only one who was really unsure, Sasuki just hoping to get anyone in particular that could help her with her ninjutsu and taijutsu.

"Hey Sasuki, weren't you gonna show us a Fire Style jutsu?" Hikari asked and Sasuki jumped up, smiling as she passed the rest of her cookie to Tandeki. Nodding quickly, she walked out to the middle of the training feild, still chewing as she went. When she reached it, Minato had sat up, Kushina had turned to watch, and the other two girls and even the dog were watching closely. Sasuki signed quickly, ending with Tiger, keeping her back turned to the group and seemed to suck in a breath.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" She intoned before launching a series of twelve small fireballs out into the air over the small lake. Rin smiled while the others started clapping. Turning around, Sasuki did a couple deep bows, a grin on her face when the clapping stopped, Tandeki started growling, and Gamakichi and Gamatatsu came rushing out of the house. Spinning around, Sasuki noticed four people wearing the infamous black with red clouds robes of the Akatsuki. Two of them were clapping and the other two were just watching her, one with a grin barely hidden by his hat. "What do you want!?" She yelled, drawing a practice kunai from the pouch on her leg.

"Nothing. We're just here to enjoy the show." A voice said from beside her. That's when she noticed that one of the Akatsuki members were gone. He was standing right next to her. She spun and started to bring up her kunai when she froze.

"Roku, you jerk!" she yelled, slapping him in the chest as she put away her kunai. He grinned and spun around, pulling off his hat as Rin dove into his arms.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" He asked, hugging her tight and spinning her around. The genjutsu disguising their robes faded and they turned out to just be wearing long white Konoha travel cloaks. The other three walked over and Sasuki was happy to notice that one of them was Inari Hyuga, Neji and Tenten Hyuga's son. She'd never admit it, but she had a massive crush on the Hyuga heir.

"Of course I did jerk. Tandeki was Just about to bite your hand off." She said and Roku chuckled, turning to the faithful ninja houd.

"I know. That was the point. Need to be able to convince even the sharpest noses." he said, petting the hounds head. The large hound barked in reply, licking his hand before sitting back down next to Kushina. "So... I've got news for the Hokage. He inside?" He asked and Rin nodded.

"He's busy with mom though, so you might have to wait with us." Minato said and Roku nodded knowingly.

"Well, I guess I'll just sit here with Rin while I wait. You guys can go on ahead." He said to his squad and they nodded and disappeared, Inari lingering for just a moment to smile at Sasuki before taking off. As soon as they were gone, just as Rin predicted, Roku claimed her lips with his, holding her tight against him. A blush crept up the girls cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck.

"Told you he would." Rin said when they finally broke apart and the other three newly promoted Genin chuckled. Roku sat down, smiling as he wrapped his traveling cloak around himself and Rin. "So what's the news hunny?" She asked him, resting her head against his chest.

"There have been rumors of a new group of S-Rank criminals popping up out of the woodwork. No one knows who they are, what their goals are, or even how many of them are there, but we do know one thing. They're under the guise of the Akatsuki, hense the genjutsu disguise." He said, rocking back and forth a bith with his lover in his lap. It was about that time that the bell at the front of the house rang.

"I got it." Kushina said, jumping up and racing inside with Tandeki, the Ninja hound barking the whole way as his tail flipped back and forth. Minato grinned and looked over at Sasuki, now the only single girl present and noticed that for the first time in her life, she was grinning like an idiot. When she caught him looking, she bust up laughing and nearly bashed her head on Roku's knee when she fell down.

"What's so funny?" Hikari asked, thinking that she was laughing at the two happy couples.

"Nothing, nothing. Just how quickly Kushina hopped up to answer the door now that Roku's here." She said then sobered up when she noticed the look in Roku's eyes. She'd only seen that look once before, on Kushina right after Goke died. "I'm... sorry, I shouldn't be so insensitive..." She started and Roku shook his head.

"No, it's alright. Goke was in command of that mission and everyone in the Inuzuka clan blames him for the destruction of his entire squad. I can understand her being uncomfortable around me. I'm the only one that doesn't blame him, but I guess that's because he's my big brother and he'd just made Chunin." He said as he stole a drink from Rin's soda before stuffing her book back in the pouch she carried it in. Roku really was the only Inuzuka that didn't blame Goke for what had happened. Even Kiba, all the way in the Cloud Village, blamed Goke for it. What had been spread throughout Konoha was that during their mission to trail a B-Rank criminial, he'd walked his squad straight into a bandit raid. They'd all been killed within ten seconds because, rumor had it, Goke had paniked and didn't know what to do.

Rin hugged her boyfriend, nuzzling his chest while Hikari rested her head on Minato's shoulder, the four of them offering a moment of silence to their fallen friend. That moment, however, was ruined when they heard Kushina scream inside. Being the ever attentive chunin, Roku was up and inside long before the others were. He was armed, ready for an assault, until he noticed who was at the door and who had tackled Kushina. It was then that the other three noticed that Hakudo hadn't been with Roku when he'd arrived. Hakudo was on top of Kushina, licking her face while Tandeki hopped around, barking at the other dog. Kushina, though she was probably being crushed by the larger hound, was laughing as best she could while the rest of the Rookie Nine walked in. Mikoto Akimichi, daughter of Choji and Ino Akimichi was standing outside the door. "Welcome Rookie Nine, to the Namikaze Compound, home of Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konohagakure, and Hinata Uzumaki, his wife and former leader of the Hyuga Clan." Gamatatsu said, stuffing his face with fly cookies from the old grandma toad. At that moment, Naruto and Hinata walked downstairs, a smile spreading across the Hokage's face, until he sensed a strange Chakra signiture right outside. Not a second afterwards, the kids and Hinata had their Byakugans active and every other shinobi was armed for trouble as they spun around. Standing behind them were four people, all dressed in dark clothing, one with a Kage hat on.

"I was told I could find the Hokage of Konohagakure here." The one in the front said. He was the one in the kage hat, and his voice betrayed the fact that he was older than he sounded. His voice was smooth, silky, and high pitched, yet not girly, more like a young child. The other three didn't have kage hats on, but two of them had black ANBU masks on, one shaped like a foxes face, another like a dragon. The one behind the one in the hat couldn't be seen well, but it was obvious he had silver hair.

"You can, but I don't think we're interested stranger." Sakura said, stepping in front of him. When she got to a place where she could see his eyes, she gasped and backed away, almost quickly, as if he'd attacked her.

"What'd you do to my mom!?" Sasuki yelled, running up and taking a swing at him. Before her fist connected, the one behind the new comer rushed forward and caught her wrist lightly. Everyone gathered gasped. He had silver hair, perfect yet slightly pale skin, and crimson eyes with pupils like the Nine-tails.

"I assure you young one, I did nothing to your mother." The speaker said as he walked past them, the silver haired shinobi gently leading Sasuki inside, a blush creeping up the girls face. From the looks around the room, she wasn't the only one who thought the silver haired one was attractive. The speaker slowly took off his hat, bowing to Naruto as he did. "I apologize if I interrupted a party, but I have been contemplating coming out of hiding for a while now and, seeing as how your village houses the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama, I figured you should be first." he said and Sakura looked at him. He looked a lot like Sasuke, similar hair, only more Itachi like, with onyx colored eyes. But his face was different. He had a slight beard, and the angle of his cheekbones was less pronounced than Sasuke's. "My name is Tenzen Hikaru, I am the Yakage of Yamigakure, the Village Hidden in the Shadows." He said, smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled back before going down to shake his prooffered hand.

"It's nice to meet a new Kage...WHAT!?" Naruto yelped when he finally caught on to what village the stranger had said. "Yamigakure? Where is that?" He asked and Tenzen smiled.

"It's far from here, in the middle of the Land of Rocks. Yamigakure is hidden within the mountains, surrounded well enough that sometimes my people go for days without sunlight." he said and Naruto nodded slowly.

"And... your friends?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the other three, one of whom seemed to have gathered a larger fanbase than even Sasuke's.

"My guardians. Hado, Tatsuki, take off your masks." He said and the two masked Shinobi removed their masks, storing them in storage scrolls. "The one on the left is Hado Kusanagi, captain of my Anbu Black Ops. The one on the right is his wife, Tatsuki, his second in command. The... other one who the young girl can't seem to stop drooling over... is my Jinchuriki. Kiba Akuma, Jinchuriki host to the Fifteen Tailed Dragon, Ryukotsu No Yami." He said and Akuma smirked a little, not offended by his title nor upset by it.

"Nice to meet you... all... FIFTEEN!?" Naruto shouted and Tenzen nodded. "Stupid vixen only tells me there's 9 Bijuu..."

"There are 20." Akuma said and everyone turned to look at him, Naruto with his jaw hanging nearly to his feet, figuratively speaking. "The 20 total Bijuu are known as Circles of Hell. The outer Circle contains the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi and so on up to Kurma, the Kyuubi. The Juubi, or Ten-Tails, is sealed due to his power being split by the Sage of Six Paths. The other ten are the 11 through 20 tail. However, the 20tail is not the most powerful. My Bijuu partner is. The 15 Tailed Dragon can surpass his power limits due to his own special ability which he affectionately calls Limit Brake (_**Yes, we went**_** there.**)." He said and Naruto nodded slowly, as if he understood. "Clearly you don't quite understand what I'm saying, so I'll try and explain it a little more simply. Basically it's like this..." He said and his voice trailed off.

**"The Hokage is the central pillar, which would be our Twenty Headed Hydra. Around him are the Anbu Black Ops, let's say there's 9 of them only. That's the eleven through eighteen tail. Just beyond them would be the elders, in this case elder, which is the Juubi. And around that final obstacle are the one through nine tails." **He said, but his voice had changed, taking on a darker, more dangerous tone that was also somewhat... calming in an earie "Calm down or die" kinda way.

"Oh, ok. So it's basically the structure of a Ninja Village. The Hokage is the strongest, then he's got his Anbu protectors, then the elders, then the regular Shinobi." Naruto said, snapping his fingers as he did. Akuma chuckled and the women in the room nearly swooned as the slgith rumble made their chests vibrate.

"Yeah, that's basically it." He said and Sasuki squeezed his hand. He looked down at her, his eyes now from a blood red, Kyuubi like eye style to a golden yellow with normal pupils.

"Marry me..." Sasuki said and he nearly keeled over laughing. Tenzen looked at him and grinned as the girl, seemingly downhearted by his gentle rejection, walked over to her friends.

"He hasn't laughed like that in a long time kid, thanks." he said as Akuma started to calm down, wiping a tear from his eye. "Anyway, I hate to talk business, but there's something you should know, Lord Hokage." He said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Akatsuki are not gone. The group calling themselves Akatsuki are the real deal, and they've found the remains of the statue you and Kurama destroyed. They're rebuilding it. But they're making it stronger. They're after you for the final peice that hangs around you and your wifes necks." He said, gesturing at their necklaces. Everyone turned to look at Naruto and he nodded.

"How long do we have?" He asked and Tenzen looked at Hado.

"About five months. Just after the Chunin exams which are scheduled to be held here. Which means, Lord Yakage, we need to return to Yamigakure to retreive our Genin teams." He said, seeming to speak more to Akuma than to Tenzen.

"Of course, of course. But I'm sure Kiba would prefer to stay here, wouldn't you my friend?" He asked his Jinchuriki who nodded, winking at the girls around him, four of which fainted, one of them being Sasuki, another being her mother. "Very well, Lord Hokage, I leave him in your care. And no worries, he will be able to take care of himself." He said and turned to leave with Hado and Tatsuki. Just before they reached the door, he turned around and looked at Akuma. "Make sure nothing happens to them." He said and Akuma nodded.

"You have my word, Lord Yakage." He said, bowing formally before turning to the others as his leader and comrades left. "So, wasn't there supposed to be a party?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Who wants to show me around?"

"I WILL!" ten voices called out, two of which were the single girls of the Rookie Nine, generation two, Kushina and Sasuki. He chuckled and walked over to them.

"How about both of you lovely ladies show me around?" He asked, taking both of their hands. Both girls blushed and started tugging him to the kitchen, probably thinking of making him something sweet.

"Kinda reminds me of us, doesn't it Naruto-kun." Hinata said and he smiled fondly and nodded.

"Yep. Sure Does."

**Meanwhile, at an abandoned Akatsuki Base.**

"Are you sure she's the one?" the black haired kunoichi asked her leader as they gazed into the pool at the raven haired girl clinging Kiba Akuma's hand and staring up at him with her light lavender eyes.

"Yes, she's the one who contains the Kyuubi now... We must extract the demon before we can go after the other 10." He said as the remains of Killer Bee's soul floated into the incomplete Geddo Statue. The Jinchuriki of the Hachibi had been easy for these Akatsuki to capture, espescially due to his black haired compainions Bloodline Limit. The leaders voice was much lower than Pein or Madara's voices had ever been, almost a rumble shaking the entire mountain. "Once we have the power of the Inner and Outer Circles, no one will be able to stop my plans..." he said then started chuckling, the pool vibrating as he did and distorting the smile on the girls face into what looked like a demonic grin.

* * *

**-Shudders- Damn... I came up with a creepy bad guy. And we don't even have a description of his eyes, unlike with Naruto Shippuden when the first thing you see of Pein is his eyes. Anyway, yeah. Kushina now houses Kurama, and she's been particularily helpful of the girl, considering she came to trust her dad. SO, quick poll to determine who should end up with my Original Character, Kiba Akuma, Jinchuriki of Ryukotsu and weilder of the Akuma Kuyoji, the true ultimate Kekkei Genkai. I'll let Ryu close us out. I'm fuckin' freezing!**

_**As before, the Polls will go as follows. Reviewers will let us know if they want more or less chapters, but now for this second poll, they will aslo vote on who gets Kiba-kun. Sasuki, Kushina, or Sakura? Hmmmm, a tree way, maybe a four way? Keheheheh. Anyway, let us know who you think and how many chapters. ALSO, as a special treat, whichever girl gets the most votes gets a special Lemony Good scene with Kiba-kun in the next chapter. No, it won't be a cherry popping scene if it's Sasuki or Kushina, it will, however, be a heavy Foreplay scene with lots of moany, panting girly noises. KyahahahA! Ehm... anyway... Read, Review, and VOTE! We'll update soon and DAMN THIS WAS THE LONGEST FIRST CHAPTER WE'VE EVER DONE! -hugs Kiba- I'm so proud... -sniffles-**_

**Get offa me.. stupid dragon... As he said, R&R&V and we'll get back to you with the next chapter of Naruto Hikaru.**


	2. Training Begins

**Yo. And we're back. Kinda disappointed, didn't get any reviews. Sad-day. But, dispite that, this story is going off without a hitch. SO, since I did get one review... sorta... from Ryu himself... about two characters he thinks should be together... just to please him... I'll put the two Kunoichi together. No, not Sasuki and Kushina, surprise of all surprises. Anko and Sakura. I know, Ryu's... weird, but he figured that if anyone could tame the snake bitch, she could.**

**~Snake bitch!? YOU SON OF A BITCH!~**

**Oh shit... Gotta run folks. RYU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

_**And... without further ado... I'm gonna get popcorn and watch the fireworks until the Pomeranian gets here...**_

_**~Pomeranian... RYUKOTSU!~**_

_**Oh shit. Forget the popcorn! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! AHHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Training.**

"First up is team 12. Shun Yamanaka, Kenji Aburame, and... Sasuki Haruno." Sakura said. "As a special request from Lord Hokage, your Jonin teacher will be the ambassador from Yamigakure, Kiba Akuma." She said and the shadow Jonin appeared in the room next to her, a grin lighting his face. Sasuki smiled and swooned into Kenji, who just glared and shoved her off. Shun didn't know what was going on, but being a Yamanaka didn't much like it.

"Ready to go Team Akuma?" Kiba asked, tossing them their headbands, Sasuki's having a small star carved into it next to the Leaf symbol. Kenji and Shun caught theirs and tied them on, heading down, while Sasuki couldn't stop staring until she bumped into her team captain. He chuckled and tied it onto her forehead, holding her hair much like her mother's headband. "You three are to meet me at Training Ground One in thirty minutes. Be there..." he said, turning to them with a dark look on his face, much like Lady Tsunade's looks when she was scaring people. "Or you fail." He said then disappeared, leaving all three of them gaping before they bolted out the door.

"Ok... Team 13, Minato Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Hikari Nara." Sakura said, the three of them smiling as their headbands appeared on their table. "Your Jonin teacher will be Anko Mitarashi." She said and the three of them paled. Even after her Cursemark had faded away, Anko was still a master of Snake summoning and she was still a really powerful ninja. Sakura smiled at Anko as the woman appeared, looking as young as ever due to a jutsu she'd learned from Kiba to sustain her youth twice as long without the side affect of losing a few years like Tsunade's. Anko, noticing Sakura's smile, smiled back before turning to her team.

"Alright brats, let's get one thing straight right off the bat. I am not your friend. I'm your teacher. You do as I say, no questions asked and no complaining. The two Uzumakis, you will not be getting off easy just because you're Naruto's brats, and Nara, you'd better hope your Shadow Possession is strong enough to hold me cause we'll be training hard every day. Understood!?" She yelled and the three of them straightened up as they stood.

"Yes, Anko-sensei!" they shouted before following her out the door. Sakura chuckled before turning back to the dosier. Her smile stayed firmly on her face, and a blush crept up her cheeks as she finally noticed what Anko had done before leaving the room. None of the other students had noticed, but Anko, just before addressing her students, had slapped the younger Kunoichi on the rear.

"Next up is Team 14, Rin Hatake, Taichi Hyuga, and Hizashi Hyuga." She said and the three of them looked at their table expentantly. When the head bands didn't show up, they looked at their teacher, confused. Sakura had to smile at how similar the three of them were. "Your Jonin teacher is Kakashi Hatake." she said and Rin smiled. She was right, she'd be getting taught by her dad. Turning to the spot they expected him to pop up from, her smiled dropped when he didn't. "Since I know how Kakashi-sensei is, I'll go on to the final team. Team 15 will consist of Tsume Inuzuka the second, Raido Akimichi, and Mikoto Akimichi." She said and before she could announce their teacher, he appeared with a burst of Chakra smoke.

"Your teacher will be me, Rock Lee!" Lee said as the smoke faded. His bowl cut and giant eyebrows were gone, due to Tenten's askance that he change his style a little bit because it hurt to be reminded of Gai-sensei all the time. His hair had grown out, and he'd trimmed it more, tying it off into a pony tail and revealing his ears while his eyebrows were now thinner and more human like. "We'll meet at Training Ground four in one hour. If I am late, I'm visiting Gai-sensei's grave to gain the inspiration I need to be a good sensei." He said, bowing as the three of them put on their headbands. Tsume looked a lot like her namesake, the only difference being the triangle tattoos which were thinner than the late Tsume Inuzuka's. Raido and Mikoto looked more like their father's Soldier Pill forms, thin and ready for combat, than any other Akimichi.

"We'll see you at the training ground Lee-sensei." Tsume said and he nodded and disappeared as the three of them walked from the room.

"Well, since Kakashi seems to be pulling the same stunt he did when I was a genin, I'm gonna do a little something." Sakura said, signing quickly. "Ninja Art: Water Pail Jutsu." She intoned and a bucket of water appeared floating in front of her. Grabbing it, she quickly put it on top of the slightly open door, angling it so it would douse Kakashi-sensei when he walked in. "There. Now, no one say anything. If the eraser didn't teach him not to be late, maybe this will." She said before she popped out of the room.

**One Hour Later; Training Ground 2.**

"So, what are your special skills?" Anko asked her three Genin. They all shrugged, sitting on the steps at Training Ground 2 where Team Gai had trained long ago. "Alright... so... tell me a little something about yourselves." She said and Minato looked up at her.

"I thought you didn't care about anything we wanted to tell you, Anko-sensei." He said and she smirked. She was already impressed that they'd kept up with her brisk pace getting here.

'Smart kid, but that was just for show. The public doesn't need to know I have a soft spot for kids.' She thought then looked at him. "Look, back there in the academy, that's just for the teachers and younger punks. I have a soft spot for any team I train, and since that's you three and I promised Naruto I'd make sure to keep you two out of trouble, well, maybe I'd like to know a bit about you." She said and he nodded.

"Well, ok, I'll start then. My name is Minato Uzumaki, and like my dad my dream is to become Hokage. I don't much care for Ramen though, I prefer Dango, like you Anko-sensei, and I also like to learn any kind of Jutsu I possibly can." He said and Anko grinned at his mention of Dango. This kid was gonna be a keeper.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I prefer Onigiri or BBQ pork, like Choji-senpai, don't care for spiders, and my dream is to become a powerful Kunoichi to protect my village." She said and Anko nodded. 'A possible black ops then.' their sensei thought then turned to the shy one clinging to Minato's arm.

"I'm Hikari Nara... I like Dango and Onigiri, I'm terrified of ants and any other bug... and my dream is to become a powerful medical ninja like Sakura-sensei." she said, hiding behind Minato's arm. He smiled and touched her hand and she seemed to gain a little courage from that. "Also, I want to learn to summon snakes!" She said, smiling up at Anko with a sort of fangirl gleam. Anko blinked at that and chuckled.

"Well then, I'm Anko Mitarashi, and for now, all you need to know is that I like Dango and can summon snakes." She said then looked at them. "So, Minato and Kushina, why don't you two go train for a bit and I'll see if I can get one of the summoned snakes to bring the Snake Scroll here for Hikari." She said and the girls face lit up while the other two went off to train Taijutsu. Anko signed quickly and slapped her palm against the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" She shouted and a beautiful green python appeared with a scroll tied to it's back.

"You summoned me Mistress Anko?" The snake asked then turned to look at the girl. "Is that a snack for me?"

"No Tatsu, she wants to summon snakes like me." Anko said and the snake nodded, slithered over to the girl and got her to stand up by nudging her back.

"You would like to Summon the Snake Clan?" Tatsu asked and Hikari nodded, fighting against her impulse to reach out and stroke his scales. "Well, like the Toad or Slug Clan, we accept all comers. However, unlike the Toad or Slug Clan, we require that the person asking to summon us must spend one day in my stomach, since I'm the Scroll Keeper. My stomach acid does not desolve humans, but you will come out naked, but much stronger." He said and she nodded then looked down at her clothes.

"I... kinda like these clothes so... can we do the... swallowing thing later... at Anko-sensei's house...?" She asked and he looked her over and nodded. Anko smiled and dismissed the summoning, sending Tatsu back.

"That was bold, bargaining with him because of some clothes." Anko said, smiling. "I didn't have a choice, Orochimaru forced the scroll on me, forcing me down Tatsu's throat." She said, shuddering a little. "He forced them to allow him to sign the scroll, and then he proceeded to abuse the summoning by directly summoning Manda and two other snakes and using the other two in his enhancement experiments."

"So... Tatsu's the Scroll Keeper. Does that mean that when I sign the scroll, if I get Manda's permission, or however's in charge now since Manda's gone... I'd summon him and they'd have to be in his stomach for a day?" She asked and Anko nodded. Hikari nodded once then looked at Anko. "Is there anything you can teach me before we get to your house so I can do the summoning?" She asked and Anko looked out at the other two, pursing her lips a little as she thought about it.

"Now that you mention it, there probably is." Anko said then stood up and produced a chakra paper. "First though, we need to find out what your main Element is." She said, handing it to Hikari. Hikari nodded and held the paper which promptly burst into flame after an elecrical shock. Anko blinked, not sure if that meant she was Dual Elemental like Kakashi or if her main element was Lightning or Fire. Unable to ask, Anko looked at Hikari and Hikari blushed but looked slightly panicked. "What's wrong?" She asked and Hikari looked at her.

"I... I knew that I was a Fire Style Kunoichi, but I didn't know what kind of Fire Style... but I remember hearing Minato and Kushina talking about a couple of other Shinobi like me... that have both Fire and Lightning as a main element." Hikari said then buried her face in her hands. Anko touched her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, most of the jutsu I can teach you are multi elemental anyway." She said and Hikari sniffled a little and nodded before the two of them walked out to the middle of the training ground. "Now, watch closely, because this is the weakest jutsu I can do." Anko said signing slowly so Hikari could keep up. "Fire Style: Flaming Snake Whip!" Anko intoned and struck between Kushina and Minato with a snake like stream of fire. The two jumped apart and looked over at her, stunned that she'd attacked them then realized she was training Hikari and they moved their training to a different location. "Now, sign that twice and intone Dual Arts instead of Fire Style, ok?" She said and Hikari nodded and proceeded to do as instructed, signing the jutsu twice.

"Dual Arts: Shocking Fire Snake Whip!" Hikari intoned and a snake similar to the one Anko used snapped from her palm, striking the ground with a burst of electricity before disipating. "Wow. That was awesome!" Hikari said, turning to Anko with a simle on her face. Anko smiled back and proceeded to sign another jutsu, this one also slow for Hikari to keep up.

**Elsewhere; Training Ground 3.**

"Rin, why isn't your dad here yet?" Hizashi asked the only female member of their team. She shrugged, her nose burried in Icha Icha Violence. She didn't know, she just knew that he was gonna be late, like always. Her mom had scolded him about that before she'd taken Rin to the academy building but he was still late. Not that she cared, it gave her time to read her book, a smile growing on her face as she did. Unlike many other fans of the book, she didn't get turned on by it, she just liked the romance as well as the suspense of the smutty scenes. Her father was one of the few that did get turned on by the book.

"Who knows, he's always late." She said, snapping the book shut inches from her nose and looking over her shoulder at the stump. "But he's here now." She said just as he appeared with a small burst of chakra smoke.

"That's my daughter for you. Reading my books and knowing where I am." Kakashi said, smiling as he hopped down and ruffled Rin's silver hair. "I was checking up on your mother in the hospital. Obito's getting restless." He said, and Rin smiled. She'd forgotten that he mom was pregnant with her baby brother Obito. "So, what say we get to know eachother, hm?" He asked and the three of them nodded, Rin stepping up to start.

"I'm Rin Hatake, my favorite food is tacos.. don't even laugh Taichi..." She said, glaring at the gutter minded shinobi on her team. "I like the Icha Icha book series, and I hate perverted boys like Taichi Hyuga." She said and he stopped snickering, looking almost down trodden. "My dream is to become a great Shinobi like my dad." She said, hugging him. He smiled and patted her head as she let him go.

"I'm Hizashi Hyuga, name sake of the great Hizashi Hyuga who taught Anko Mitarashi, Iruka Umino, and Yuago Hatake. My favorite food is sushi, I like reading and writing, and I hate the Uchiha clan for abandoning Konoha. My dream is to become the next Head of The Hyuga Clan." He said, bowing politely. Kakashi smiled and Rin grinned, patting Hizashi on the head a couple times, playfully. She obviously liked him. He smiled as he straightened up and the three of them turned to Taichi.

"Name's Taichi Hyuga. I like steak and drawing. I hate... not a lot of things except maybe cats so that's one thing the Inuzuka's and I agree on. My dream is to surpass the Sannin in strength and jutsu knowledge." He said, grinning. Kakashi nodded then turned to stump in the ground.

"Ok. This may seem old fashioned, but here's what we're gonna do. Since it worked with Team 7, twice, we're gonna do the bell test." He said, holding up two bells. Rin smiled and Hizashi and Taichi smirked. "However, this time it's a little different. All three of you have to at least touch the bells. If you don't touch the bells, you don't get dinner. If you take the bells, I'll treat all three of you to dinner at the Golden Dragon." He said and Taichi and Hizashi's smirks widened into smiles. The Golden Dragon was the nicest restraunt in Konoha, and served steak, sushi, and tacos. "If two of you manages to take the bells but the other fails to touch even one before they leave my belt, he gets tied to a post, while the other two get to eat their delivered Golden Dragon meals in front of him. Or her." He said, glancing at his daughter. She grinned up at him as he tied on the bells. "Ready..." He said, and the three of them tensed to leap. "Start." He said and they all vanished.

Hizashi and Rin appeared in the same tree, side by side, watching him from a gap in the leaves while Taichi slid under a bush and watched him from there. "Good. A ninja must always be able to conceal himself from an enemy." Kakashi said, looking around. "But, just hiding isn't going to help you get the bells before the hour is up." He said as he pulled out a purple book. Rin's eyes flashed as she recognized the latest in the Icha Icha series, written by Naruto under the pen name of Jaraiya, to keep the Toad Sannin's name alive. Icha Icha Battle had all of the characters that had come out of Icha Icha Tactics, and utilized some of the tactics from Icha Icha Tactics.

"That cheating bastard... he knows I want that book." Rin muttered and Hizashi's shoulders should in a silent chuckle. "I'm snagging that book from him. If I don't get to read it until I finish this one, neither does he." She said, jumping from her tree. "Ninja battle skills, rule one, Genjutsu." She said, signing. "Ninja Art: Thousand Illusions." She said and her father's visible eye widened as thousands of Shinobi appeared out of no where. He knew his daughter had already layered another one over the top of this to make it more stable, but he also knew better than to expect a direct assault from her.

"Release." He said, dispelling the first Genjutsu before doding what looked like a direct assault only to land in a bear hug by the Summon he was now regreting he'd taught her. He'd thought the massive brown bear standing next to him was another Genjutsu.

"Great Job Uto." She said as she landed in front of him. The bear grinned, keeping a tight grip on Kakashi. Hizashi and Taichi ran out, Taichi admiring the bear, Hizashi smiling at the girl. He knew that she and Roku Inuzuka were an item, but he didn't mind. He still hugged her when he got the chance.

"Good job, but don't forget Ninja Battle Skills Rule one." He said and smirked under his mask as realization dawned on her. Taichi hated bears, so he wouldn't be gawking at Uto.

"Release!" She intoned, snapping her hands together. The Taichi beside her vanished and Kakashi turned into the real Taichi, pale and panic striken in the bears arms. "Damn... you can let him go now Uto." she said and the bear dropped him.

"Sorry about that kid." He said then dismissed himself.

"Shit. Your dad taught you a bear summon?" Taichi asked as he walked over to her. She nodded and held up the small scroll she kept tucked away with her book. "Damn... guess I'll have to get used to 'em then, huh?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I only call on them when it's getting to tough for just us. Against my dad, we're gonna need all the help we can get." She said as she scanned the area for her dad's chakra. "Oh, wait, Hizashi, Taichi, can't you two use the Byakugan and Kariname jutsu?" she asked and Hizashi nodded while Taichi shook his head.

"I can use Byakugan, but never had much luck with Kariname." Taichi said. "I have to have full body contact, skin on skin, to use it." He said and she nodded then shook her head.

"Thanks for letting me know. What about you Hizashi?" shie asked and he nodded.

"No skin contact, but they have to be within twenty yards or I lose 'em." He said and she nodded again.

"Ok, use your Byakugan and Kariname jutsu then we'll go back to back. Cover a much wider range with all three of us able to see Byakugan." She said and he nodded, signed and the two of them activated Byakugan, Rin's eyes focusing on the chakra around them as her own vision changed to Byakugan. As soon as it was done, they jumped together, back to back. "Anything?" she asked

"Nothing. Taichi?"

"Nope. Rin?"

"Notta thing. So he's not in range or he's hiding his Chakra from the Byakugan." she said and they ended their shared vision. "What's next?" She asked, getting her answer from above.

"Ninja Battle skill, rule two. Taijutsu." Her dad said as he dropped down, knocking all three of them back into the trees. Rin and Hizashi slid and rolled to their feet while Taichi just slid before hitting a tree.

"Ow... damn, should have known he'd do something like that. Byakugan has two major blind spots... RIGHT behind the Hyuga, and directly above and below." He said as he stood up. Now the tree of them were too far apart to try that tactic again so he took the incentive and started sneaking forward, signing slowly as he went. It was a long series of handsigns, but if he could get to a point where he could see the clearing, he'd be able to use his moms Weapon Master jutsu. As he reached the range, he heard from behind him the dreaded phrase.

"Ninja battle skills, rule one. Genjutsu." Kakashi said and Taichi found himself in a Sharingan esque genjutsu, watching the entire Village falling around him at the hands of Itachi Uchiha.

"Release." He said, canceling the Genjutsu and noticing that Kakashi was out of sight. "Damn... a distraction genjutsu. Well, I should probably find the others." He said then looked up. Rin was hovering above the middle of the training ground as if suspended their by wires. Thinking it was another genjutsu, he tried to release it. When it failed, he looked more closely at her with his Byakugan. She was flying through handseals and Taichi had a hunch about what she was gonna do so he dove deeper into the tree line.

"Ninja battle skills, rule three. Ninjutsu." Rin said as she finished signing. "Lightning Style: Wrath of the Dragon God Jutsu!" She yelled before rocketing at the ground and slamming her chakra enhanced fist into it. The entire battle field cracked as lightning raced across the surface sending trees flying into a perfect pile in the middle, Kakashi trapped by all of them. When she landed, she walked over and smiled into the tree prison at her dad. "Well, how was that pops?" She asked and he smiled a little.

"Well done Rin." He said as the other two reached in and touched the bells as Hizashi and Rin took them.

**Meanwhile; Training Ground 1.**

"So, to start off, my name is Kiba Akuma. I'll be your Jonin Teacher until the Chunin exams, at which point I will be watching from the Hokage's box as an ambassador for Yamigakure. I like Dango, steaks, ramen, and bbq." He said. "I don't much care for Rouge ninjas, and I've already fulfiled my dream of becoming a powerful shinobi so I could protect my village."

"I'm Shun Yamanaka. I like onigiri, hate the Akatsuki, and my dream is to take over the flower shop for my grandfather." He said and Kiba nodded, a smile gracing his face. Sasuki smiled at him, amazed that such an intense shinobi could be so kind and gentle.

"I'm Kenji Aburame. I like macaroni and cheese and hate people that hate bugs. My dream is to become a Tokubetsu Jonin and a Bug Summoner." He said and Kiba grinned then turned to Sasuki.

"My name is Sasuki Haruno. I like... well... I like two things. I like dango, and... um... my Sensei..." She said, blushing and he chuckled and gestured for her to go on. "I hate anyone that badmouths my friends, and my dream is to become a super powerful Kunoichi and Medical ninja like my mom and her sensei, Lady Tsunade Senju." She said and Kiba blinked. He hadn't known Tsunade's last name when he arrived in Konoha, but he was surprised to find out she was related to Hashirama, the first Hokage.

"Ok. Now that introductions are finished, let's see what your elements are." He said handing each of them a peice of Element paper. Shun and Kenji instantly revealed that they were wind and earth shinobi respectively. Sasuki smiled and tried to keep in skin contact, but when she fell back, she concentrated and revealed herself to be a Fire shinobi. However, the flame was a little to large and it started flaring out a lot, nearly catching her on fire until Kiba shot forward, slid his hand into hers and took the fireball, reducing it down to a small flickering flame. She watched him as he manipulated the flame into hundreds of different shapes and figures, one being two people dancing on his palm before dousing the flame. "Ok then, Shun and Kenji, you two are pretty well versed in Chakra control, but Sasuki needs a little work. So, starting today, I'll be teaching all of you some pretty advanced jutsu as well as chakra control." He said and they nodded. "First up is Shun. Kenji, if you could, maybe help Sasuki with her Chakra control a little." He said and the bug user nodded, leading Sasuki over to a more isolated place.

"So, what are you gonna teach me, _sensei_?" Shun asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Well, I was thinking of teaching you some wind release jutsu, like Wind Sythe, Wind Spear, and a few others, if that's alright." He said and Shun blinked at how nice the guy was.

"Ok... um... yeah. That'll work." He said and Kiba nodded and started signing slowly, Shun copying his handsigns as they vanished.

"Wind Style: Wind Sythe Jutsu." Kiba said and slashed his arm dowards, his fingers pointed like a blade. As the three of them watched, a massive burst of air released from his hand as it went down, slashing outwards as he finished the swing, the attack gaining size and speed as it went until it slammed into a rock wall.

"Wind Style: Wind Sythe Jutsu." Shun said and a slightly smaller burst of air slashed from his arm and grew in size and speed until it was the size of Kiba's original attack before slamming into the wall. Kiba nodded and smiled.

"Not bad Shun. With an attack like that, if you want it to be large and effective, you need to add as much Chakra as possible without over loading it. An overload of chakra with that attack will probably shred your arm as well as anyone around you." He said and Shun nodded, signing the same signs and attacking again, this time creating an attack the same size as Kiba's but not quite as powerful. "Well done. Take a rest, you're almost out of Chakra. Kenji, you're up. Sasuki, if you could, help Shun regain some of his chakra please?" He asked and the two other Genin walked over. Kenji, being an earth shinobi watched Kiba closely.

"I imagine you'd like to learn some bug related jutsu?" He asked and Kenji nodded. "Well, I only know two, but I'm not very good. The... Bug Swarm Vortex and Massive Swarm Cannon." He said and Kenji froze. Both of those Jutsu were Aburame Clan specialties.

"Prove you know them." Kenji said and Kiba nodded, signing quickly.

"Ninja Art: Bug Swarm Vortex!" He intoned and thousands of bugs from the surrounding forest appeared and started forming a giant vortex, the air getting sucked into it as if they were absorbing the air itself. When he canceled the jutsu, the bug started to fly back even as he started signing again. "Ninja Art: Massive Swarm Cannon." He intoned and all of the bugs flew over and became a giant cannon in front of him. Kiba added some more chakra and a massive ball of bugs, conected by their legs and chakra threads shot from the cannon, only to separate when he ended the jutsu.

"Nice. Maybe you can teach me those later. For now, I just wanna know a couple Earth techniques." He sand Kiba nodded.

"Ok. First up... Fist of The Golem." He said, signing slowly. Kenji, like Shun, created each handsign as Kiba finished them.

"Earth Style: Fist of the Golem." The two intoned together and two golems of equal size appeared and punched an invisible foe. Kiba smiled and nodded as they ended the jutsu.

"Nicely done, how about Earth Dragon Bullet?" He asked and Kenji nodded. Almost as one, the two began signing.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet!" They intoned and two gigantic dragons formed out of the stones and shot ten balls of earth, five each, at the rock wall which cracked under the impacts. When they ended the jutsu, Kenji started panting and Kiba patted him on the back. "Well done Kenji. Go rest. Sasuki, you're up. You two, have a food pill. After this, we'll go to the Golden Dragon. You've earned it." He said and they smiled, popping food pills. "So you're a fire user, but you also need to learn Chakra control, and you want to be a medic ninja." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah... but I don't think I'll be able to become a medic ninja without chakra control." She said and he nodded.

"You're right. You need Chakra control to become a medic ninja, so without that, it's hopeless." He said and she lowered her gaze, but he turned her back up, smiling. "But that's why I'm here. So let's try a couple fire jutsu first. You have massive Chakra reserves, you just need to learn how to tap into them." He said and she nodded, smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Watch how I do them first, then you do them, that way I can put you out if they backfire." He said and she blushed and nodded. He signed slowly, holding it for a second which was not only charging the jutsu, but allowing her to see the handsigns carefully. When he finished, he held up one hand, gripped his wrist with the other, and stared straight ahead.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." He said and an enourmous fireball erupted from his palm and slammed into the rock wall, melting and burning it as it drilled into the wall before dispating. Sasuki, Kenji, and Shun looked at the spot the fire ball had burned before turning to him. "Don't worry if it's not that big. You're practicing Chakra control, not firepower. Now, sign those jutsu, normal speed, and do as I did." He said and she nodded and signed then grabbed her wrist with her hand as she rose her other one.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." She said and a fireball shot from her palm, the surface of the ball wiggling and wavering as it went. Her fireball never reached the wall, putting itself out when it hit the tree line in front of it. He chuckled and rubbed her back when she dropped her arm and head.

"Don't worry. You'll get it. Try again." He said and she nodded and signed a little faster and repeated the arm gesture.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." She intoned and a fireball shot from her hand again, this one far more solid and slightly larger. As soon as it hit the wall, it dug through the middle of the spot he'd burned with his own before dispating halfway through the wall. She dropped her arm and smiled up at him, panting.

"Nicely done." He said, ruffling her hair. She smiled and looked over at the other two who were a little to stunned. She'd done a Pheonix Flower jutsu for her graduating skill and it had been perfect, and that was a B-Rank jutsu. Fireball was a D-Rank and she could barely sustain it. "Alright. Let's head to the Golden Dragon." He said and the three of them cheered as best they could before he led them to the Golden Dragon, one hand on Sasuki and Shun's shoulders as they went, Kenji still trying to chew his nasty food pill.

**At the Golden Shoe; Women's bathroom.**

"I'm not sure about this Anko-chan." Sakura said as Anko zipped up her dress before kissing the younger kunoichi's neck. Sakura shuddered and blushed, smiling at her date before turning around.

"Don't worry. My students are back at their places, except Hikari, who's spending the night and day at my place in Tatsu's belly so she can sign the Snake Summoning Contract." Anko said and Sakura nodded. She wasn't sure about one of her students spending 24 hours in the belly of a snake, but since it was what Hikari wanted and Minato was ok with it, she didn't mind. "By the way, you look good enough to eat Sakura." Anko said and Sakura blushed. "Come on. The Golden Dragon makes you pay for the bathroom if you're there to long without eating." she said and took the pink haired womans hand as they walked out to the main dining room. As soon as they walked out, both women froze. Kiba and Kakashi's teams both, with their teachers, had just walked into the dining room, and were sitting at their table, the only two open spots being the ones with their bags.

"Shit shit shit..." Sakura said and Anko silenced her by kissing her.

"Hey, we're here for a good time and to celebrate their graduation. Not to panic if they happened to come in with their teachers. Besides, that Kiba guy's kinda cute." Anko said and Sakura looked over at the silver haired teacher. He was wearing a much nicer version of his Jonin uniform, and Kakashi was wearing his Jonin outfit with a black undersuit. The only difference was he'd put his Anbu gear back on after rejoining the Anbu Black ops at Naruto's request. "Let's just go sit down. We'll make it a date and you can snuggle with Mr. Hotty." She said and Sakura blushed.

"We are on a date Anko." Sakura said as they walked to their table, hand in hand. When Rin and Sasuki saw them, their jaws dropped. "Hey there guys and girls." Sakura said, smiling at Sasuki.

"Mom... you and Anko-sensei are..."

"On a date. Good catch Anko." Kiba said, smiling up at them. Sakura blushed and Anko grinned at the other silver haired Jonin. Rin and Kakashi had their noses burried in their books, but Anko could smell that only Kakashi was aroused, unless Rin was better at hiding it. Kiba grinned and reached over, taking the books from them. Kakashi and Rin both looked defeated, especially when they looked into his red eyes. "This is a public place, and a well known restaraunt. You can read them when we're done." He said, stuffing them into the pockets of his long coat as the two women sat down, Sakura and Sasuki both grabbing one of Kiba's arms. Anko laughed and Kiba chuckled, gently dislodging himself from the two women as their waiter approached.

* * *

**And there it is. Sasuki has a crush on Kiba, Sakura and Anko are an Item, and the Genin Training has finally begun! I really hope you all enjoy chapter two, because it's a little more than a thousand words longer than chapter one. Not what I was expecting. Anyway, even though I haven't gotten any requests, expect a lemon between Kiba and Sasuki next chapter. Not sex lemon, just heavy foreplay before he remembers she's underage, even though, in Konoha once you're a genin, you're considered an adult. Also, after that, you'll get a few Character reveal chapters for the four Shinobi from Yamigakure, as well as several profiles on the newer members of Konoha and their relationships. So, R&R and remember, VOTE FOR THE POLL I MENTIONED LAST CHAPTER~!**


	3. Rookie Nine Gen 2

**So, this chapter, due to a question I had from DarkendAngelzTears, who is officially my bestest friend as per this story, will be all about the kids and their families. Starting, as usual, with Naruto and his family and ending with either the Inuzukas or the Aburames, not sure which at the moment, but as it goes along, I'll decide. Also, towards the end, we'll reveal a little secret about Kiba. -GASP!- Kiba Akuma's keeping a secret from his dear Sasuki? Oh no, what ever could it be?**

_**Read and find out Losers! -still trying to escape from the two women he'd insulted last chapter-**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Rookie Nine, Generation 2.**

**~Uzumaki Household~**

Naruto looked around the table at his family. Hinata was sitting to his right, holding his hand while Kushina and Minato faught over who would get the last eggroll. Neither of them liked eggrolls, they just didn't want the other twin to have them. Kushina with her dark blue locks, much like her mother's had activated her Byakugan so that she could read her brother's movements before he made them. Minato, who looked a lot like his name sake, had activated his Toad Sage eyes so his reaction times were a lot faster. While the two of them were arguing, however, Tandeki, Kushina's dog, hopped up on the table and snatched the eggroll from the plate. Both kids froze and watched the dog chew and swallow his meal before pouncing over the table and pretending to attack the poor Ninja Hound who tried desperately to escape.

Naruto chuckled and slurped up some of his curry ramen, smacking himself in the nose with a noodle and earning a giggle from his wife. He smiled at her and Kushina turned and watched them, her heart breaking all over again as the memories of Goke came flooding back.

~Flashback~

_Kushina sat outside, barely having turned 13 and finally going steady with her boyfriend, Goke, waiting to hear news about his mission from her dad. It had been three weeks and he'd only been away on a relatively simple mission. Recon and scouting a potential bandit raid sighting. She stroked the fur on her puppy, Tandeki, praying beyond hope that her nightmare hadn't come true, that the Nine-Tailed Fox hadn't freed itself from the seal on her dad and killed her beloved. Tandeki seemed to pick up on her sadness and he whined, nuzzling her hand to encourage more petting and to let her know that he was there. She smiled and kissed his head, looking up when she sensed a chakra approaching. It was familiar, and it was wavering in distress. Jumping up at the Anbu approached, she realized that it was Neji Hyuga, one of her dad's best friends._

_"Kushina. There's been news about Goke and his squad." Neji said, dropping to one knee as was customary for the Anbu when they approached her. She cleared her throat for him to stand and when he did, she could clearly see through his mask that his eyes were pained. _

_"What news Neji... please... tell me." She said, holding Tandeki close. Tandeki was Goke's puppy, but when he refused to grow for the Inuzuka boy, he'd given the pup to Kushina as a sort of promise ring._

_"His... entire squad has gone missing. They were pronouced KIA upon the return of two Anbu squads sent out to find them." He said and she gasped, nearly dropping Tandeki as her body tensed up, her arms dropping just a little. "Kushina... no one survived the attack. They walked into a booby trap and the bandits who had set it slaughtered all of them." He said, pulling her into a hug as she dropped the puppy when her tears overflowed from her eyes. He wasn't much one for emotion, being a Black Ops, but he couldn't stand seeing his neice cry. "We'll find them, I swear it." He said, giving her a squeeze before returning to a professional air. _

_"See that you do..." She said, trying her hardest to sound professional even though on the inside she was shattering. He nodded once and she dismissed him with a wave. Once he was gone, she turned and ran into her the house and into her room, Tandeki following her as far as the bedroom door before she closed it. Minato and the rest of her friends froze, down in the Academy training feild, hearing her wail of pain and sorrow, Little Tandeki's howl mingling with it as the youngest Uzumaki cried her heart out for her lost love. Everyone in the village had heard about Goke's death long before Kushina had, but they hadn't been prepared for the young girl's pain._

~End Flashback~

When Hinata saw her daughter's eyes start to fill, she slipped from her husbands grasp and wrapped her arms around Kushina's shoulders, holding the girl tightly as she cried into her mother's shirt, the pain still fresh from losing Goke. Naruto didn't move, didn't say a word, because after she'd stopped crying and moved on as best she could, she'd stormed into his office and screamed at him, telling him that he could have made Goke stay, instead of forcing someone who had just passed the Chunin exams to go on a mission like that. Goke may have been skilled, but as an Inuzuka without his Ninja Hound, he was all but useless in the feild. Minato, having known first hand what she'd gone through since he'd shared a room with her, walked over to her and hugged her tightly, Tandeki following suit and curling around the three Shinobi. When Kushina's tears stopped, Minato picked up his sleeping sister and carried her upstairs. It was the same every time she cried. She'd litterally cry herself to sleep, sometimes she'd cry in the middle of the night and Minato would go over to her bed, hold her until she stopped crying, and sit with her for an hour or two before climbing back into his own bed. Naruto sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long night now that his daughter's pain had been brought to the surface again.

**~Haruno Household~**

Anko sat across from Sakura while Sasuki dug in to her meal, a blush creeping up Sakura's face as Anko's bare foot slid higher and higher up her leg. She quickly retracted her leg and slid her foot back into her sandel as Sasuki stood up to get more. The girl wasn't a pig, that was for sure, but you'd never guess it at first glance. Another guest at their table, Kiba Akuma ate his food quietly, a knowing smile on his face. He didn't need to see it to know that Anko was flirting with Sakura right in front of the younger Haruno. What had surprised Kiba was the first night he'd stayed. Sasuki had had a bad dream and somehow found her way to the guest bedroom, an old, bedraggled baby blanket clutched in her hand. "I had a bad dream... can I stay here with you..." She'd asked him and he'd been so stunned when he looked at her he just nodded. She didn't have the normal Haruno green eyes, she had full blown Sharingan, all three tomoe in both eyes. When she'd crawled into bed with him, he'd covered her up and held her close, marveling at how smooth her skin was dispite the shuddering from her nightmare.

When Sasuki sat back down, she smiled across the table at Kiba. After their initial training session, he'd promised to train her Medical and Genjutsu before bed every night. Sakura had reluctantly agreed, knowing that her daughter shared her appetites in calm, cool, brooding men. Kiba wasn't brooding, but he was calm, cool, and as an added bonus, dark and mysterious. He hadn't told them a lot about his past, so that was all shadowed under the present self he let shine bright as the sun. He also hadn't revealed to Sakura about Sasuki's little Uchiha-esque secret, but he was sure she knew. 'Only the Uchiha clan and I have the Sharingan and can use Fire Jutsu very easily... but Sasuki displayed the Sharingan the first night I was here and an impressive Fire Style jutsu control.' Kiba thought as he finished off his rice. Moving to put his bowl in the sink, he found Sasuki there before him, holding her hand out for his bowl. He grinned and handed it to her before turning back, bowing to Sakura, and excusing himself to his room.

**~Hatake Manor~**

Rin sat on the couch munching on dango and reading Icha Icha Tactics, a smile playing across her lips at the fine battle strategies found in the book. Her mom and dad were upstairs chatting, little Obito asleep in his crib. Not long after their first training day, just as dinner was starting, Kakashi was summoned to the hospital by Shizune. Yuago had gone into labor. Obito was on his way. Rin, of course, had gone with him, apologizing to her friends as they left. The sharingan in her right eye activated to follow her much faster father's movements through the crowd so she could get there at roughly the same time. As soon as they'd arrived, they'd been asked to wait in the waiting room. Refusing that, they diegned to wait outside her room on the benches. Every time they'd heard a scream, Kakashi's training kicked in and he'd almost rushed into the room. One hour, forty-three minutes later, at exactly 4:00 pm, Obito Hatake had been born.

At seven pounds, seven ounces, he was an average baby in perfect health. Yuago had demanded that she be allowed to go home directly afterwards. The doctors didn't deny her, but Shizune had said that she'd be stopping by every so often. Today was one of those times, and Shizune was in the process of making Rin and herself some more dango. 'I wouldn't mind Shizune-sama as a sister.' Rin thought, listening to Shizune hum in the kitchen. She'd been really down after Lady Tsunade passed away, but after Kakashi reminded her of her brush with death itself at the hands of Pein, she'd smiled and calmed down a lot, getting a little more pep in her step. 'If only she'd stop humming the damned tune for the Princess Gale movies.' the girl thought, scowling as she caught the sound of the song Shizune was humming.

**~Hyuga Compound~**

Neji and Tenten sat at the head of the table, their three children sitting at their sides. Hizashi and Taichi on the right, Moku on the left. They other Council elders sat in their seats on the dias, Hiashi Hyuga having been replaced by Hanabi. Though not an Elder, Hanabi had been given the rank of Council Elder due to her skill with strategy and her Byakugan Arts. "So you see, Lord Hyuga... if we could only get the funds to hire more protection... we'd be able to grow a larger crop and..."

"Granted. You will have the extra funds required to hire more protection for your crops." Neji said, smiling at the old man in front of him.

"Oh, thank you Hyuga-sama, thank you." He said, bowing stiffly before turning and walking about. The next petition was about the same thing, but this was for a smaller, far less important grain feild. Other than the Hyugas, the Aburames held a large grainfeild that produced millions of pounds of grain a day while the Hyuga grain feilds only produced a couple hundred pounds. And this farmer wasn't asking, he was demanding, rudely.

"Lord Hyuga, you have no right to give them more funding but deny us the right to contribute to Konoha by giving our grain and rice." The farmer said and Neji sighed. This was the third time this farmer had come forward, the argument was still the same.

"Denied. Your argument is irrelevant. The Aburame Clan's grain feilds produce nearly ten times as much grain as ours, and they don't need to hire muscle. I gave the old man more funding because they are the largest sugar cane feild in Fire Country. If you want more money to hire thugs to keep bandits out of your grain feild, which is never attacked, go to the Hokage. He's to friendly and will more than likely gladly give you money." Hizashi said while his father rubbed the bridge of his nose. Neji nodded slowly while the farmer's head snapped back and forth between Hizashi and the Clan Head. Huffing and puffing out his chest, the farmer strode from the council chamber with his followers.

"Well, that was entertaining." Taichi said, smirking as he flipped through the only two requests that had come to him personally. Both were marriage proposals that he wasn't ready to agree to yet, one of which he knew was a joke was sent from Rin. She was already with Roku Inuzuka, so unless they'd broken up and no one knew about it, they were probably having a good laugh right about now.

**~Hikari's Apartment~**

Hikari smiled, holding the picture of her mom and dad, Shikamaru and Temari Nara, on their aniversary to the Snow Country. Standing in the picture with them with Koyuki Kazahana, the Daimyo and actress, grinning with her arms thrown around the married couples shoulders. Her dad was one of the original Ino-Shika-Cho of the Rookie Nine days, besides the three parents of that tree, also Ino-Shika-Cho, staring Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi. Hikari put the picture down and pulled out her diary, the one that she'd taped the ring Minato had given her as a birthday present and promise ring. "Dear Diary... mom and dad are in Snow Contry with Yukie Fugine. ~squeee~ I hope I get to meet her someday. Of course, since she's a Daimyo I might not get that chance unless my squad gets a mission to Snow Country. Not likely. Minato still says that no matter who comes along, he'll always be my guy and I'll always be his girl. ~giggle~ Maybe, maybe not. The Heart is a fickle thing, and that Kiba-sensei sure is a cutie. But anyway, just thought I'd check in and let you know what's up. Lotsa love, Hikari. P.S. I think I really am gonna accept Minato's promise to marry me. He's growing on me. So troublesome." She said out loud as she wrote in the diary. After she closed it, she pulled the promise ring off of the cover and slowly slid it into place on her finger.

"Well, now it's settled. I really am his." She said before flopping back onto her bed, smiling as she thought of the possibilities.

**~Akimichi House~ **

Ino sighed as Raido and his sister shot down the halls of the house like little rockets. Choji wasn't helping any, always refueling them with candy when they started to run out. Ever since she'd married him, he'd lost a lot of weight, going down to a slimmer, more curry-pills-Choji than staying like his dad had, large and in charge. Mikoto was the more controlable of the Akimichi twins, but with Ino heavy with twins again, it was hard to get a handle on the hyper child. "Choji, help." she said and he chuckled.

"I am helping. I'm keeping them energized, just like you usually were." He said and Ino had to smile at the fond memory. Just thinking about that time got her heart pounding. (_**Uh oh? A lemon? In a**_** Flashback!**)

~Flashback~

_Ino stared down at Choji's bare chest, the smooth muscles underneath contracting as he rocked his hips up into her. She let out a slight gasp before rolling them over so he was on top. "Come on Choji... I know you've got more energy than that..." She said and he answered her by rolling his hips into a smooth thrust, slowly building up speed. Each thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge, but she always held back as he topled over the edge into bliss, building up her own orgasm as he continually spilled his seed into her. _

_"Why do you do that Ino..." He asked as he dumped another load of his semen into her. She looked up at him and laughed, seeing the exhausted expression on his face. She didn't notice when he slipped an energy pill, specially designed by the hornier members of his family to give the men more energy, and popped it into her mouth. She gagged a little befoer swallowing it and her face lit up. He grinned and popped one himself, his own energy reserves rocketing back up to full. With a renewed vigor, he began thrusting harder and faster and deeper into his lover, ever time their hips met, she let out a loud moan of ecstacy._

_"Oh! Yes... ChoOhOHOhJI!" She screamed as she came around his hard member and he dumped his sixth load into her womb. They'd been engaged for a month and a half and only now was she letting him have his way with her. "Damn... I'm deffinately letting you do that more often." She said as the effects of the energy pill wore off on both of them. He collapsed next to her and she curled up in his arms, both of them drifting off into a blissful sleep._

~End Flashback~

Ino smiled at the memory and walked over to her husband. "Yes, but please stop... my back is already killing me." She said and he nodded and kissed her cheek, the two kids finally slowing down and sinking into the couch. Their youngest sibling so far was coloring in an old scroll that had already been used and abused so often the seal on it had faded while Shun Yamanaka, the child they'd had out of wedlock, went over a scroll his Jonin teacher had given him. She was also munching on cucumber chips, Shikamaru's favorite. Ino smiled as she watched her children, her hand resting on her belly with Choji's arm around her waist.

**~Aburame Clan Compound~**

Shino stared at Kenji, hard. Kenji had returned from the Forest of Death with a new beetle and several bumps and bruises because of the traps there. "You know that Genin are forbidden from entering Training Ground 7 Kenji." He said to his adopted son. Kenji had been orphaned when his parents were killed by the Akatsuki and when Shino had found him, the boy had quickly learned how to use bugs in his Jutsu. He had also displayed a high amount of Chakra, not to different from Naruto. (**Uh oh, Secret Jinchuriki? Hmmmm. Flashback time.**)

~Flashback~

_Shino shot over the rooftops behind Kiba and Hinata, their first mission as Jounin when a wall of Chakra erupted between Shino and his team. Hinata, noticing the trouble instantly with her Byakugan had spun and slammed the wall with her Twin Lion Fists, shattering it and revealing the source of it to be a small boy coated in what looked like the Demon Fox's Cloak. Shino had seen it through is bugs when Naruto had fought Pein in the battle to restore Konoha, but this was different. It seemed as if the boy was covered in millions upon millions of translucent black beetles. Even the cloak around his head seemed to look like a Horned Beetle. "You two go on ahead. I'll deal with this." He said as he jumped down to confront the obviously terrified boy._

_"Shino, please hurry. We can't let the target escape and your bugs only go so far away from you." Hinata said, reminding him that it was through his bug that had attached itself to the target that they'd been able to track him this far._

_"I know. Hurry. If Kiba and Akamaru can get close enough, they can catch his scent, then it won't matter. Come back for me when you've brought him down." Shino said before dropping into his fighting stance. The boy seemed to notice danger before he thought to ask and he shot some of his chakra, the bit that came away looking like the leg of a beetle. Shino decided to test his theory, the dangerous way, as Hinata and Kiba sped away. "Ninja Art: Aburame Bug Control." He intoned and tapped the tip of the chakra leg. It froze and the boy looked at Kiba with curiosity. "What's your name?"_

_"Kenji..." The boy said as the cloak faded away. His eyes went from the golden, multi-faceted diamonds they had been to a golden brown before fading into a bright blue. His light brown hair flopped back down around his shoulder, just a little bit of it at the tips flowing out before all of it sprang up and became spikey. Shino smiled and walked towards him, his hand out it greeting. _

_"I'm Shino. What say after this mission, we take you back to our village with us." Shino said and Kenji reluctantly agreed. Not long after that, Kiba and Hinata came back, their target tied down against Akamaru's back. _

_"So, what's with the kid Shino?" Kiba asked and Shino just smiled and mumbled something about later._

~End Flashback~

Now Kenji was officially an Aburame, and he was quickly learning Bug Style Ninjutsu. What stumped Shino is how Kenji's bijuu had vanished the minute Kiba Akuma walked into the village.

**~Inuzuka Compound~**

Hana sat on her haunches watching her son and daughter train. Tsume, her mother's name sake, was already a master at using her skills with her Ninja Hound, Koharu, while Roku, a chunin, still had trouble getting his hound to follow directions. He was of the mind that the best way to train a Ninja Hound is to not force them to do something. Tsume and Hana knew better. They were the alpha bitches of their little packs, while Roku let his hound, Hakudo, walk all over him. Hakudo knew that Roku was his friend, but there was no way he was following orders easily, but he also didn't hurt the human. Hana and her Hounds, the Haimaru triplets, watched with vague amusement as Tsume produced an effortless Fang Over Fang like her uncle, Kiba, while Roku and Hakudo tried their best to dodge, only to get launched backwards. "Ow... damn it Hakudo. Why don't you help me?" Roku asked his partner and Hakudo just barked. He wasn't interested in talking just yet, so even Hana had trouble understanding the hound.

"Cone on Roku, just show him who's boss." Tsume said, pushing her Hounds head into the ground and sitting on his back. Koharu actually didn't mind the rough treatment from his partner, infact he seemed to enjoy it, but Hakudo seemed to think that it was degrading for a Ninken to be treated like a slave.

"No way! Tandeki wouldn't even grow for Goke because he tried to force the poor guy to grow. That's why Kushina has him and Goke's gone!" Roku yelled and Hana and the Haimaru brother's shot into the feild, catching Tsume and Koharu's claws and fangs before they ripped into Roku. Goke's death was a touchy subject for Roku's younger sister, and the fact that Kushina had Tandeki seemed to make it worse, because when Kushina had been locked away in her room, Tandeki had grown to almost twice the size of Akamaru.

"Heel Tsume." Hana growled and the eldest of the Haimaru brothers gently pushed Koharu back, licking the younger hounds face to calm him. The other two brothers were glaring at Hakudo as if it had been because of that pup that Tandeki had gone to someone who wasn't an Inuzuka.

"We know it's difficult for you to hear it, especially with all of the accusations flying around about it being Goke's fault..." The eldest Haimaru brother started to say.

"It wasn't his fault! He had an entire squad with him and they should have been watching! There was a fucking Hyuga on their team!" Tsume yelled and the middle Haimaru brother nodded knowingly.

"Yes, we know that, but the village thinks that since his senses weren't up to snuff, that it was his fault the walked into the trap. None of us believe that, and none of your friends believe that." The youngest of the triplets said and Tsume seemed to collapse. Koharu caught his partner on his back lightly and let her sob into his fur. Hana turned to Roku and saw that he was already beating himself up for saying it so instead of yelling at him, she pulled him into a hug and let him cry.

**~Undisclosed Location just outside leaf Village.~**

Kiba Akuma sat on the brach of the tree over looking the road, watching for his contact, three tails of energy flowing behind him. **"_Ya know... we could drop lower and make sure we seem them miles before they see us."_**Ryu said in the back of his mind. Kiba couldn't help but agree, but he stayed on his perch. _**"What... so you're ignoring me? That's nice Kiba. I thought we were friends."** _

"We are friends, but this is where I'm supposed to be to meet this contact." He said, hearing the distinct sound of a small bell. "In fact, if I'm right, that's her, so pull in your tails so we don't scare her off." He said and Ryu grumbled bu agreed. As soon as the black cloak with red clouds came into view, Kiba dropped down and pounced, launching both of them into the bushes on the opposite side of the road. As soon as they landed, he pressed a kunai to the Akatsuki's throat. "What always jumps highest..."

"Falls hardest when it lands." The Akatsuki said, finishing the code phrase that had been agreed on. As soon as Kiba removed the kunai, his sister wrapped her arms around her big brother and hugged him. "Damn it Kiba... don't scare me like that." She said as they stood up.

"Sorry Sara. You know what the Captain said." He said and she smiled, her hat falling off and staying on her back because of the cord at the bottom of it.

"Yup." She said then cleared her throat and started again in the deepest, gruffest voice she could. "Keep up appearances, act as though you're going to kill eachother, because it just might come down to that if you're caught." She said then giggled. "So what's the news. How many are there and how many do you think need protecting?" She asked and he turned towards the village.

"Three so far. But only two need protecting because they don't know they're Jinchuriki. I'm kinda surprised the Gedo Statue is already working again." He said and she nodded and held out her hands. In them were two bags.

"I have several of the peices of the Gedo Statue here, so it's not stable. They'd never be able to contain the six through nine tails even if they tried. They're already pushing it with the two they have." She said and he took the bags and slipped them into his pockets. "The Shukaku went down easily enough. Poor thing was on a rampage looking for Gaara." She said and he nodded, slipping her a peice of paper with names and possible locations when not on missions. She took the paper and slid it into a slit on her shirt specifically designed to hide notes. "Isobuu was a little more difficult, but when I confided that we had a plan, he settled down and went reasonably willingly." She said and he nodded.

"That's good. At least it explains why Guri and Yuni are lose. We'll have to figure out a couple people to seal those two into before they cause any more damage." Kiba said, echoing Ryu's thoughts and Sara giggled again.

"They've already been sealed into Jinchuriki, so don't worry. They were willing, alot like Ryu." She said and Ryu seemed to swell with pride at her praise. For some psychotic reason, Ryu had a thing for Sara.

"Ok. Any news on the others?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nope. My seal is still strong." She said, revealing the top of her right breast where the seal holding Okami, the 18 tail, was still in tact. Okami seemed to like his sister too, which unnerved him, but at least none of the Akatsuki knew about the demon. "As for the others, I have no idea. I just know that the 20 tail will remain sealed as long as the other seven biju remain with their Jinchuriki. Do you know who contains Kurama? I'd heard that it had changed from Naruto to someone else."

"Actually, yeah. His daughter. She's one of the ones that doesn't know yet. Another is Kenji Aburame. Seems Choumei had some ideas about staying as a human for a while longer, so that beetle sealed herself inside little Kenji after the Gedo Statue was destroyed the first time. I'm kinda surprised it didn't take Naruto using the Rasenshuriken to destroy it. He'd hit it hard enough it was weakened so he only used a Rasengan." he said and Sara nodded.

"Ok. That make's sense. Anyway, I'd better get back before they start getting suspicious. You have the other paper, right? The one on the 'weakened' defenses?" She asked and he smirked and slipped it into her inside pocket on the Akatsuki cloak before giving her a hug.

"Take care of yourself Sara." **"And make sure Okami stays outa trouble. Damned wolf is likely to get himself killed."** Kiba and Ryu said and Sara smiled.

"We will. You take care of yourself too, ok?" She said then disappeared.

"Don't stay with them to long Sara... I worry that they're catching on." Kiba said to himself as he sped back towards the village, using four tails of power to return to his room before Sasuki had another nightmare.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN~! So, what do you think? 10 Bijuu far more powerful than the other nine and the Juubi combined so they have to be sealed by the original ten bijuu. Hmmmmmmm, intrigue and mystery. Anyway, just so no one is confused, I'll clear it up. Guri is the 11 Tailed Gryphon who is sealed, normally, by Shukaku, the Ichibi. While one bijuu is in the Gedo Statue seal, the stronger bijuu it was sealing is set loose. SO, as it goes from one to 9 and 10, the other bijuu sealed are 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. Why is the 15 Tail, Ryukotsu out while the Gobi, Kokuou, is sealed in his Jinchuriki. Well, I have info on that as well. Since Ryu is the strongest Bijuu in the Inner Circle yet not so strong that it takes 10 tails of power to seal him, he's normally sealed by Kurama. Why he isn't is because he's a damn stubborn SOB...**

_**DAMN STRAIGHT!**_

**And he broke his own seal using his immense power and freed himself. He'd been free during the time of Mito Uzumaki, infact, he'd been sleeping with the Yakage, who was a female at the time and their child had some of his power, so the girl, yes, girl, didn't know who her father was but had an immense ammount of Chakra. She didn't know who her father was because he'd vanished before she was born and her mother, being pissed off at him for leaving, had decided not to tell her. Big mistake, because after the second Yakage's death, her daughter took over and... guess who came back... RYU. The girl fell in love with Ryu, they had a kid, and that kid is Kiba Akuma. SO, in essence, I am Ryu's son, BUT, after I was born, Ryu stuck around and my mother married a Jonin by the name of Gokuo Hikaru, the man who created the Hikaru Joumei, a Dojutsu and Kekkei Genkai rivaling the Akuma Kuyoji. It's not nearly as powerful as the Akuma Kuyoji, since it can't read chakra signatures or copy jutsu, but it can cancel jutsu.**

**Gokuo, feeling fear that Ryu would try and take his wife back, decided that the best course of action would be to seal Ryu away. Ryu, being the stubborn ass he is decided that he would chose his Jinchuriki. And he didn't, for five years. When war started to tear through the Shadow Village, he chose his own son, me, as his Jinchuriki. My mother, Tanei Akuma, sealed him into a Hakke no Fuin Shikki with a 12 Guardian Beasts seal over the top. Two even numbered seals meant one hell of a powerful seal. The 12 Guardian Beasts seal also gave me the ability to call on Ryu's chakra whenever I needed it by smearing a little blood on the mark. I could call on all 15 tails by the time I was 10 and I could use his ability to surpass his limits at age 13, so by the time I was 14, I was already beign considered for the rank of Sannin of Yamigakure. Of course, my father tried to use me as a weapon to win the war, so I made his nightmare come true by using Ryu's power to.. well, crush him under my boot. After that, my mother stepped down as Yakage and opened a bakery. **

**The rest... you'll find out tomorrow SO... without further ado... please, R&R this chapter and let me know what you think. Sorry about the whole "Story of Kiba's life" at the end. I didn't wanna put this entire summary of his life into the chapter, so I put it at the end as a summary. Remember. I'm still doing a Poll about how many chapters I want. Just fill out how many you want in the review and I'll see if I can get the poll page working... ,., It's annoying the piss outa me. ANYWAY, R&R, and once I have that working, I'll let you all know, so tell me who should be together, how many chapters you want, so on and so forth. Adios.**


	4. First Mission, Team Akuma

**OH dear me. Four chapters in four days? What's wrong with me. Well, I feel that I've finally found my niche. I'm still determined to finish the Korra and Bleach stories I have going, but this one seems to be growing on me... quickly. SO, before I pop into the chapter, I want to once again remind people to vote. Now that I've established characters, I want everyone to vote. Sasuki and Kiba are years apart in age, and Kushina's still smarting from Goke's death not four months before graduation. Sakura is now officially off the list thanks to Anko, so now I need to remind people, VOTE ON CHAPTER LENGTHS AND PAIRINGS! I'm going to update how the relationships look so far and since this chapter will reveal a couple new jutsu Naruto knows and a few that Kiba knows, I'll do little descriptions of the Jutsus at the end. SO, here's the pairings, as well as two possible pairings I'd like to know peoples opinions on.**

**Naru/Hina**

**Neji/Ten**

**Cho/Ino**

**Shika/Tema**

**Kiba I./Kuro (Kurotsuchi, Tsuchikage's grandaughter.)**

**Saku/Anko**

**Kiba A./Sasuki**

**So there's the relationships so far. As a special treat to a couple of fans I have on this end, I'm doing a Kiba A./Sasuki partial lemon. It will be inerrupted by an attack, but they'll get to a point where Sasuki will be begging... And I'll stop there so as not to spoil it. Anywho... please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to vote. I wanna hear the pairings and chapter lengths.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Assault.**

Kiba and his squad of Sasuki, Shun, and Kenji stood in Naruto's office waiting to recieve their first mission as a team. Naruto looked them over, nodded once and passed them their first mission. Sasuki stepped up at Kiba's insistance and picked up the paper. As soon as she saw the Rank of the mission, she froze. "Lord Hokage... this is..."

"An A-Rank Mission. Yeah. My first mission was catching that damned cat Tora but for some reason, Tora's been avoiding this village ever since Kiba got here. After that, my mission was to escort the bridge builder, Tazuna, back to Mist. Supposedly, it was a C-Rank mission because he didn't tell us the full details and his village couldn't afford anything higher. When we arrived, it turned out he was being threatened by a Criminal Syndicate and a Mist Missing Ninja named Zabuza Momochi. Upon our return, the Third Hokage confirmed that the mission was in fact classified as an A-Rank as soon as Momochi appeared. And it wasn't even Kakashi-sensei that beat him, in truth." Naruto said then smiled. "So, I've decided that all Genin teams lead by a Jonin will be given C through A-Rank missions while Academy students handle D-Rank." Shun smiled and Kenji nodded while Kiba stood behind Sasuki reading the mission details.

"Interesting. Bandit's have been raiding a village and you want us to put a stop to it. Why would this be considered an A-Rank mission?" He asked and Sasuki handed him the flier, sliding back to stand next to the other two. He went over the details and saw a name he'd been hoping to see. "Ah. Hikotsu Fujihara. A-Rank Missing Ninja, village unknown, skill set unknown, description unknown. Seems like an easy one. Given I know Hikotsu. He's relatively weak, only A-Rank because of his use of a weapon he stole from Otogakure a few years ago. I'll fill them in on his skillset as we go." He said and passed the paper back. Naruto nodded and stamped it with their team number and accepted before sliding it into a folder. Ever since he'd become Hokage, paperwork had been relatively simple, due to his use of Shadow Clones.

"Alright. Head out, and be careful. You never know what you'll run into on the path." He said and the four of them nodded and dashed from the building. When they got outside the gate of the Hokage compound, Kiba turned and looked at them.

"Ok Team Akuma, meet at the main gate in twenty minutes with all the gear you'll need. Actually, make that thirty cause we'll be doing some camping while we're out there." He said and the three of them smiled. "I'll fill you in on Fujihara's skills and description before we leave." He said and the four of them split off, heading to their separate homes to get their gear, Sasuki and Kiba sticking together as they ran to the Haruno house. As soon as they arrived, they split up and went to their separate rooms to gather their gear.

**~Thirty Minutes Later~**

Team 12 was gathered at the gate looking out at the rode as Kushina, Minato, Rin, and Hikari all ran up. "Hey. We just heard you're goin' on a mission." Minato said and Sasuki nodded.

"A-Rank. Bandits led by Hikotsu Fujihara, an A-Rank missing-nin from an unknown village." She said and the other four friends' jaws dropped. Shun grinned and Kenji barely stifled a smirk.

"You're going on an A-Rank mission?! But those are reserved for Chunin teams." Rin said and Shun shook his head.

"Not anymore. Naruto kicked Zabuza Momochi's ass when he was a Genin on a mission that became A-Rank when the Demon of the Hidden Mist appeared. So, the only missions handled by Genin and Chunin alike are C through A-Rank missions. Academy students get D-Rank missions cause those are usually just community service." Kenji said and Minato grinned and stuck out his fist.

"I wish you guys luck then. You've got the most bad ass sensei in Konoha watchin' your backs." He said and Sasuki smiled, bumping fists with her friend. Before Kiba officially got the mission started, the seven friends shared hugs and a couple pecks on the cheek from Kushina to each of them. "You guys better come back, or we'll become missing-nin and hunt down the fucker that killed ya." Minato said and Sasuki smiled.

"Alright you all, you should get back to your senseis. We've got a mission. Don't worry, I'll bring these three knuckleheads home safely." Kiba said and the four genin took off with chuckles while his team turned and gave him their best glares. "Alright. Now, there's a bit you three need to know before we head out. Fujihara is from Otogakure, and he's one of Orochimaru's former experiments. His skill set includes a false Byakugan that's robbing him of his eyesight faster than the Mangekyou Sharingan did to Itachi Uchiha so he's dangerous in that way. The only jutsu he knows are water style jutsu meant to bolster his strength and heal his wounds. The weapon he stole is a giant warhammer known as Kaihou. Getting hit with it means an instant kill unless you manage to dodge into the attack and get the brunt of the hit from the long handle. (**Seemed fitting that the first bad guy, Hikotsu, would have a weapon called Kaihou. Heh, get it. Hikotsu Kai-hou? Renji's attack in Bankai?**) Be sure you dodge into it and not out. He may not swing it fast, but the weapon itself emits a powerful shock wave that will knock you on your ass. It won't kill you, but it will hurt.

"As for description, he's about 5 feet tall, has greenish blue hair, and always has a look on his face like he's ready to kill you. Clothing, he wears traditional samurai shihakusho, so he should be relatively easy to spot as he surrounds himself with bandits and cut-throats that take anything they can to make themselves look better." He said and Sasuki shuddered. "Sasuki would be correct in assuming that should they get the change, they will rape you. Yes, Shun and Kenji, they'll rape you too." He said then looked at them and smiled. "But don't worry, I'll be there to guard you, no matter what." He added then turned and flicked his hand foward. "Alright, let's go."

With that the four members of Team 12 trudged away from the village on their first, and probably most dangerous mission yet.

* * *

**Ok... I'm gonna pause here for a sec to fill you guys in on something. I've been playing Halo Reach a LOT lately and I've noticed that though the Gravity Hammer is over powered, one hit kill and all that, it seems less than it could be, ya know. To me, the Gravity Hammer should emit a powerful shock wave that even if it misses the direct hit will damage you, and not because of splash damage, even in the air, the shock wave should do damage and push you away a little. Also... I've been jonesing for a Bleach fix... I NEED TO SEE THE LATEST EPISODES AND I'VE JUST STARTED OVER! Which is why I included Hikotsu Kai-hou as a character in here. Or.. in this case, pair of characters, and you'll get what I mean later. Anyway, forgive the time jump, but I never have been good at travel scenes. I'm more battle and Lemon oriented.**

* * *

**~Three Days Later, North of Konoha~**

Kiba stepped into a clearing with his team behind him and looked around. "Alright everyone, this seems like a good place to take a break. I can sense Fujihara's men a few miles ahead and moving the same direction, though not nearly as quickly." He said and dropped his pack. When he heard one pack starting to get unzipped behind him, he turned around and smiled. "Did I say we were gonna be sleeping on the ground?" He asked and signed quickly. "Shadow Style: Grand Palace Jutsu!" He intoned and a burst of darkness popped up in front of them before disipating and revealing a gorgeous gothic palace complete with lanters and windows and battlements.

"Wow Kiba-sensei... that's incredible..." Shun said as he picked up his pack and rushed to the palace. Kenji followed at a slower pace and Kiba smiled, waiting for Sasuki to shoot past him. When she didn't, he turned around and looked at her. She was staring up at the palace with something that seemed like longing.

"Come on Sasuki, you'll catch cold out here." He said and she snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"Y...yeah. You're right." She said, picking up her pack and walking towards the palace. As she passed him, he touched her arm lightly and followed her in.

"Don't worry. I won't let Fujihara or any of his men touch any of you." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back up at him and nearly rammed into Kenji. He was frozen, staring at the inside of the palace in shock. When Sasuki looked around him, her jaw dropped. The entire place was furnished to the max in the most expensive furnishings they could imagine.

"W...wow... You summoned this with a jutsu, Kiba-sensei?" Shun asked, his jaw gaping as he stared around at the walls and floors of the palace.

"Actually, no. It's a mixture of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kinjutsu. The genjutsu makes it look like an old ruin to outside eyes, the ninjutsu makes it solid enough to touch, and the kinjutsu ensures the safety of the occupants." He said and Sasuki spun and stared at him with clear lust in her eyes. But it wasn't lust for him. She wanted to learn the jutsu. He laughed and pushed them all up the stairs and into the bedroom the boys would share. The beds were king sized four poster beds with draw curtains. As soon as the door opened, seals appeared around the beds, and anyone with a well trained eye could tell what the seals were for.

"Silencing seals? For privacy. So... and I know this is bad to say in front of a girl... if one of us guys wanted to masturbate..." Shun started and Sasuki punched him, not hard enough to send him flying, just hard enough to hurt. He rubbed his arm and Kiba chuckled.

"That's the jist of it. You two get settled and I'll show Sasuki her room." He said then tossed his pack onto the third bed in the room before leading Sasuki further down the hall away from the boys room. Her room was much larger and much more ladylike, still with the four poster bed and curtains, but her entire room was sealed with a genjutsu seal that would fool the eyes. Even Sasuki was tricked when they opened the door. As soon as the genjutsu seal was activated, hundreds of Kunoichi, all in various stages of undress, rushed the entrance brandishing kunai and katana and wakizashi and all manner of deadly impliments, including a frying pan. "Basically, a 'get the fuck away' Jutsu." Kiba said, chuckling as he led her straight through the barage of weapons that never touched them. "Meant to scare off would be rapists. It's at the window too, but it's less potent so when the occupant of the room enters, they aren't scared by the women. Only intruders will see the women if they enter by balcony." He said as they entered the room.

"Is everything in this room sealed like that?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yup. You could walk around this room naked and the only one that would really notice is me. Intruders just see an empty room that looks torn up to hell. They'd also hear a deep, gutteral panting behind the 'ruined' bed and the genjutsu would make them more curious than they would be otherwise. Here, I'll show you." He said then signed and pulled the genjutsu meant to terrify intruders away to the surface. The entire room went from being any girls dream bedroom to a destroyed bedroom that looks like millions of demons had run through the room, tearing things up as they went, and tearing any occupant apart as well. Sasuki could see bits and peices of human anatamy strewn across the floor, blood spatters on the walls and roof, and an eyeball hanging from the chandelier with was off center and shattered in many places. As he'd said, she could hear a deep, guttural, gruff panting on the other side of the bed and her curiosity got the better of her. Slipping from his grip, she snuck around to the other side of the bed and froze. Standing there, with what looked like her upper body in its grip and it's fangs buried deep in her belly, was a demon.

Red fur covered the things back, arms, legs, and head. Horns protruded from it's forehead, the back of its skull, and the sides of it's jaws. Two sets of claws were digging into "her" back and sides. The tail, which looked a lot like a dragons tail with a trident end, whipped around and missed her by inches, stabbing into the body of "Shun" who she hadn't seen before, and started to drag him over. When it turned to pick up it's new meal, bits of "her" intestines dangled from its teeth and it's burning red eyes seemed to settle on her as if it had just noticed it missed an intruder. His teeth were much like that of all of the legends of a creature called the Wendigo. The lower jaw jutted out just a little, the lower fangs going up to just below the red eyes while every other sharp tooth was revealed in a snarl. She started to back away and just as she did, her foot hit something and sent it rolling across the floor. It seemed as if that was the trigger that set the thing off, because as soon as it started rolling, the demon roared and rushed her. It's roar was filled with rage, anger, hatred, and hunger. Sasuki screamed and covered her head and in seconds, Kiba was there, his fist ripping through the demons head, dispelling the illusion and sending it back beneath the other illusins. She shuddered and latched onto him, quivering and crying in fear and he smiled and stroked her hair.

"It's alright Sasuki. I told you. I'm here. The me that shattered the illusion was your own Genjutsu. I saw the whole thing. I didn't place a me rescuing anyone in this illusion. The demon would have reached anyone else before the illusion either disipated or became mostly real, the demon actually ripping the flesh from the intruders before Mmph..." He said before her lips latched onto his to silence him. He could taste tears in her kiss and instantly he knew. She was terrified, and she didn't want to be alone. Breaking the kiss, he stroked her hair lightly before stepping away a little. "Wait right here. I'll go get my bag and come back." He said, kissing her lightly before disappearing from the room. As soon as he was gone, Sasuki jumped up onto the bed and hugged her knees, clutching a kunai until her knuckles were white.

Not long after he'd left, Sasuki heard the screaming and cursing of the women the genjutsu had created before. "Aw shut up ya hags." Kiba said as he entered the room, silencing the women as the genjutsu ended. "Sasuki?" He asked, looking around for her.

"O...over here Kiba-sensei..." She said, peeking around the corner of the bed. He smiled and walked over to her, setting his pack on the floor next to the bed before climbing up next to her, jumping a little when she flung herself into his arms, clutching to him for dear life. "I hate being afraid like that... was that part of the genjutsu...?" she asked and felt him nod.

"That genjutsu takes your worst fears and turns them into a reality. It's different for each person. Your fear seems to be that a true demon, not one of the bijuu are going to break into this particular castle, kill everyone, and probably eat you before I ever arrive to save you. How long have you had that nightmare?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"About five years..." She said, keeping her cheek pressed to his chest. "It's always the same... I'm standing in a beautiful palace, dancing with a mystery stranger in the dancehall down stairs when all of a sudden, I'm up stairs, in my bedroom. The entire room is a wreck and there's a demon on the other side of my bed, eating a little girl that looks a lot like me. I barely get out of the way as the demons tail shoots passed me and skewers one of my friends. It's someone different every time... the first time it was Minato... then Kushina... all the way down until now it was Shun... and the girl was me... it wasn't just someone that looked like me... it was me... and I always wake up just before the demon rips me in half..."

"But this time it was different, because you have someone who promised to always protect you, no matter what happened, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah... this time... you saved me... You came in the nick of time to save me from that thing..." She said and felt him sigh. When she looked up at him, she saw tears in his eyes.

"Sasuki... when I saw how the Genjutsu looked to you, it wasn't you walking around the bed, it was me. I didn't arrive in time to save you, that demon had already killed you in that genjutsu... If the Genjutsu me hadn't destroyed it and dispelled the illusion, you probably would have seen my body disappear to be replaced by an enraged Ryukotsu. The entire castle would have been destroyed and he'd have made his way South. To Konoha." He said and she nodded.

"I know... but for tonight... promise me you won't leave... ok...?" She asked and he kissed the top of her head.

"I promise." He said as he lay down with her clinging to him, her head on his chest. Soon after that, the two of them drifted off and the torches in the room blew themselves out. That was the first night Sasuki didn't have the Nightmare.

**~That Morning~**

Sasuki sat up and stretched, feeling something moving underneath her. When she looked down, she saw Kiba smirking up at her. "Morning beautiful." He said and she smiled, leaned down and kissed him. She supposed that after the kiss they'd shared last night, she might as well be his, but she wasn't getting her hopes up. She didn't know if that kiss signified that she was his and he was hers or not, and she didn't want to be crushed if she found it that it didn't mean anything.

"Morning. Want me to get off so you can get up?" She asked and he nodded slightly.

"If you would. You're kinda crushing my stomach. Not that you're heavy, you've just got all your weight on my stomach at the moment and it's hard to breath..." He said and she blushed, hopping up and causing him to whoof when the air left his lungs.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Kiba-kun." She said and he smiled at her use of the loving honorific. She blushed as he sat up and pulled off his shirt. Apparently, she'd drooled in the night because there was a slightly darker patch on his chest. Leaning over, he pulled a spare shirt out, this one white, much like the one Sasuke Uchiha wore when he was with Orochimaru.

"Today, I'm gonna do recon. There's food downstairs in the kitchen, the bathrooms work so you can bathe, shower, anything. And, there's a game room so you can entertain yourselves until I get back." He said as he pulled on the shirt. The front of it was zipped almost to his chest but let just enough skin peek through to be mildly sexy.

"So... we're just gonna chill out here while you run recon?" she asked and he nodded, stood up, kissed her, and pulled on a skin tight black mask, finishing zipping up the shirt until it was tight against his skin. She blushed and smiled then jumped when he summoned a jet black long coat. The coat matched the mask, his pants, and his boots perfectly.

"Wait for me, alright." He said and she nodded. He grinned under the mask and shot out, his eyes switching instantly to the Akuma Kuyouji.

**~One and one half hour later~**

Kiba slipped back into the palace after running his recon and pulled off his mask. Sure enough, Sasuki and the others were downstairs in the game room playing either ping pong or pool. He grinned as he unzipped his shirt a little, locking it just below his chest as he pulled off the coat, put on his black Anbu vest, and put the coat back on over it, keeping it unzipped as he strapped on a couple of short swords that instantly hid themselves inside the coat. Heading downstairs, he followed everyone's chakra until he found them. Shun and Kenji were having a heated air hockey battle while Sasuki cheered them both on, shouting "Let's go Kenji" and "Kick his ass Shun" as if it was an actual battle. He chuckled as he got close to them and she jumped, spun and leapt into his arms.

"You're back!" She squeaked when he hugged her. "What did you find?" She asked and he almost bust out laughing there. She'd gone from loving, wanting to glomp him and ravish him right there in front of their team to strictly business even though her arms were still around his shoulders. She wasn't that much shorter that her mom, but she still wasn't tall enough to wrap her arms around his neck without him picking her up.

"Well, Naruto was slightly wrong about the number of bandits with Fujihara. He's got about two hundred, not to mention any they can summon using clone jutsu, so that could be anywhere between another hundred and another thousand." He said and he cast a genjutsu, turning the air hockey paddles into strategy sliders and the air hockey table into a 3-D view of their feild of battle. "We're here..." he said, indicating a clearing and mini chibi versions of themselves popped up, each with their own little pose that signified who they were. "Fujihara's here with his two hundred." He said indicating another spot that seemed to be only a few feet away from their location. Due to the map, however, they could tell that it was more like a hundred yards or so. In that location, a little chibi Fujihara appeared with a hammer strapped to his back. He was surrounded by a bunch of little black pillars, each pillar representing at least 10 bandits. Each bandit trained in clone jutsu and other low level offensive jutsu that would slow them down without seriously harming them.

"So... what should we do?" Sasuki asked and Shun grinned, tapping the board next to his chibi. Chibi-Shun looked up at the bigger him, nodded and seemed to take off to the right, as if in a flanking manouver, Chibi-Kenji and Chibi-Sasuki seemed to understand, the two of them moving up a little ways while Chibi-Kiba watched with intrest.

"Kenji and I will go in on both sides, crushing them in a pincer attack. While they're distracted by Kenji's bugs and my Wind Sythe and Wind Funnel jutsu, Sasuki will rush in and use a Phoenix Flower jutsu to dispurse more enemy bandits, killing a fiew."

"But what if the ones you manage to take out are clones?" Kiba asked, and the chibi's seemed to understand what to do next, rushing back to their original locations before the assault would begin as several more black pillars popped up, each one representing a varying number of clones.

"Depending on the number of clones, our chakra reserves will either be depleted only a little or a whole lot, at which point, Sasuki would rush in with any fire style jutsu she can use without wasting to much chakra and..."

"Fujihara uses the distraction to not only take you two down, but also goes straight after Sasuki." Kiba says and the Fujihara chibi hits Shun-chibi and Kenji-chibi with his Kaihou-chibi hammer, taking them out before he pounces on chibi-Sasuki, a lecherous grin on his face. Chibi-Kiba rushes in and bonks Fuji-chibi on the head. Fuji-chibi grumbles and goes back to his position while the entire board resets.

"Damn, thinking strategy is hard..." Shun said and Kiba chuckled. "But it's something we gotta do, right?" Shun asked and their sensei nodded. "Ok then. So, if those two strategies are bound to fail... what do you have in mind Sasuki?" He asks, passing her the strategem stick as they'd decided to call it. She took it and looked at the board, judging vantage points and other assault locations.

"Ok... here's my idea." She said and tapped near her chibi. Sasu-chibi nodded and ran straight into the fry, disappearing as hundreds more of herself appeared, taking out the vast majority of the clones in the front, making the entire force have to spread out while the real Sasu-chibi appeared back at the starting point, a smug smile on her face. Shun-chibi and Ken-chibi grinned and rushed in, doing the same thing, destroying all of the rest of the forces and clearing a path straight to Fuji-chibi. Fuji-chibi, noticing he had no where to run because of the wide open feild he'd camped in, took out Kai-chi-hammer and stared down against the other shinobi heading his way. Kiba-chibi grinned, forming a rolling ball of black chakra in his hand before disappearing, disarming Fuji-chibi, and sealing his hands with chakra cuffs and giving a thumbs up.

"Excelent. Reckless, crude, and perfectly executed. No Ninja ever expects a direct assault from the front, which means when most of his forces are down, he'll make them spread out after the first attack, then the second attack will finish off his men, leaving a straight path to him for any of us." Kiba said as the board faded back into an air-hockey table. Sasuki smiled and handed the air-hockey paddle back to Shun. He and Kenji started playing again while Kiba and Sasuki flopped onto the couch.

"So when do we attack?" She asked and he grinned.

"Tonight. They're expecting a caravan to come up on the road they've camped on. I just happened to intercept the caravan and show them a safer path around the bandits." He said and she giggled.

"You really are devious." She said and he grinned again.

"Why thank you. Just remember, under cover of darkness, it's harder to see where you are or how many targets there are. Our timing will have to be perfect to get this right." He said and she nodded.

**~That Night~**

Shun and Kenji stood in position, waiting for the signal to attack, which would be when all of Sasuki's fire clones exploded, taking out the front lines. As they'd seen on the map, Fujihara's forces were camped in a circle around a massive tent, obviously their targets. Sasuki stood next to Kiba, just out of sight of the camp, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. As if on cue, Sasuki's clones exploded, destroying one section of the enemy camp while Shun and Kenji's clones rushed in and hit the other two sides. As predicted, Fujihara rushed out, brandishing Kaihou, as Kiba shot forward. What they hadn't expected what that the Fujihara that had come out was a clone. Just before Kiba reached him, the clone disipated and Kaihou slammed into Kiba's chest, sending him rocketing into a tree before their Sensei slid down, limp as a wet noodle.

Sasuki sreamed and ran to him, tears pouring from her eyes as Shun and Kenji jumped out to defend their sensei and team mate. "Come on Kiba...! Please...! Don't die! You promised you'd be there for me!" She screamed as she shook him. The other two knew it was useless, they could tell by the hole that was once their sensei's chest that he was dead. Fujihara seemed to materialize from the handle of the hammer as if spat out by some sort of monster, chuckling as he stepped to the ground and gripped the hammer.

"Well, well, well... a pathetic group of genin and a now dead Jounin with silver hair. Seems I killed the famous Kakashi Hatake." Fujihara said, chuckling evily. "Come now, don't you want to avenge your fallen sensei...?" He asked, swinging his hammer in a circle over his head.

**"Hey now Hikotsu... why don't you let me have some fun with them. I promise to leave the girl alive for you..."** A voice said near the rouge shinobi. He looked at the hammer and the genin followed his gaze, a pair of eyes and a mouth had appeared on the head of the hammer that had struck Kiba's chest. Now they understood why it was instant death. The hammer, when it struck you, quickly chewed away the part of you it hit. You didn't even have tim to scream or bleed before you died.

"Fine. But leave the boys heads intact. Some of my remaining soldiers will want some action too." Fujihara said and let his grip on the hammer lose. Kaihou seemed to grin and launched himself towards the trio of terrified genin. Sasuki watched as the hammer came at them and her nightmare came back. The hammer was the demon, and she had no where to run. Screaming as she had the night before, she clenched her eyes shut, expecting the pain as the hammer devoured her head. When the gnashing and chomping of teeth never came, she slowly opened one eye. Standing in front of them, his hand on the head of the hamme just above the gnashing jaws, was Kiba, completely unharmed. Turning around, Sasuki realized that the Shinobi that had been hit wasn't a Shinobi at all. It was one of Fujihara's bandits. Kiba had switched with the bandit at the very last second.

"I'm going to tell you once, Kaihou..." Kiba said, lifting his gaze to meet the hammer's eyes. **"Leave my team alone!"** He roared before driving his fist into the side of the hammer head. As they watched, Kaihou's eyes bulged out and Kiba's fist passed through steel, stone, and wood, ripped through the other side, and the head of Kaihou, Demon Hammer of the Devouerer, shattered under the impact. The burst of chakra made Kiba's coat flare out behind him and that's when Sasuki noticed it. His coat had crimson flames at the bottom of it, just like a Kage's battle coat. Stitched to the back, in stark white against the black was the Kanji for Darkness Shadow. Her eyes widened as she realized that she'd tried to make out with the Yakage of Yamigakure. Fujihara seemed to stumble back, looking around for help from his subordinates.

They'd all panicked and abandoned him as soon as Kiba appeared, and he knew why. His Kekkei Genkai, the Akuma Kuyoji, also called, among Ninja who feared it, the Soul Stealer, was in it's final stage. The sclera and iris where jet black, the pupil was slit and shock white, and he had ten tomoe in each eye, all white. The rouge shinobi tried to run, but as Kiba stalked closer, he found he couldn't move his legs. Just like the Sharingan, the Akuma Kuyoji, stage five, had sealed him in a genjutsu. But it wasn't his entire body. Just his sense of feeling in his legs that had been destroyed as the other aspect of the Akuma Kuyoji, the Byakugan, came into effect. Because of the Byakugan ability to see Tenketsu and chakra streams, the genjutsu his legs had been trapped in had destroyed every bit of chakra stream in his legs. Even if he survived this encounter, he'd never walk again. He'd also never bare children for the rest of his life.

"Kiba-kun!" Sasuki screamed just before Kiba would have driven his fist through Fujihara's head. "We're supposed to take him in alive for questioning!" She yelled as she walked up and gently took his hand, tears in her eyes. He closed his eyes and reverted them back to the standard Akuma Kuyoji, the red iris and slit pupil like Kurama's eyes. The final aspect of the Akuma Kuyoji, the Rinnegan, gave Kiba the ability to see in a full sphere around himself. He was the ultimate Shinobi. He had no blind spots, no weak points, and he could strike from any angle at any distance with deadly accuracy. When Fujihara realized he wasn't going to die, he finally let himself pass out. "Come on... let's get you calmed down a little more... Kiba-kun..." Sasuki said, leading Kiba away towards the thicker part of the forest. Shun and Kenji didn't try to follow them, instead turning to focus their attention on Fujihara.

Sasuki lead Kiba into a thick brush and, gently letting go of his hand, signed quickly, creating a privacy seal around them. As soon as the seal was up, she went to him and gently brushed her lips against his, coaxing him to come to her and lay down with her. As soon as they were down, she rolled him over, straddling his hips and kissed him, proving to him once and for all that she loved him. Seemingly on instinct, Kiba reacted by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back, his tongue flicking across her lower lip, asking for entrance. She eagerly granted it, but also forced her own, sliding her tongue into his mouth even as his entered her own. Her hands knotted in his beautiful silver hair as she returned his kiss with passion, love, longing, and lust. She needed him just as much as he needed her. And she knew that. When they finally broke the kiss for air, she looked down at him and smiled lovingly.

"I love you Kiba-kun... don't you dare scare me like that again..." She said as he slowly slid her top off. She smiled and let him, blushing when her top flew out of the barrier and got tangled in a tree near them. Sitting there on top of him in just her pants and bra, she knew what was coming next, and she was glad for it. She'd decided, long before the mission started, while he was on recon, that she wasn't going to wear underwear besides a bra, hoping that maybe, if the mission was a total success, that she'd do this with him, prove to him that she didn't want anyone else and didn't need anyone else.

"I love you too Sasuki-chan... but... you're sounding a lot like Hinata..." He said, smiling a little. She giggled and slapped his chest before leaning down and kissing the spot she'd slapped, even as he slowly started sliding her pants and skirt off. As soon as they were past her knees, she blushed, knowing that he'd see how wet she was for him. She didn't care. She wanted him to see, sliding up a little and kissing him as her pants left her legs, her shoes and socks going with them. Giggling, she realized that he'd used a clone to take her shoes and socks off before dispursing it as the rest of her outer clothing vanished.

"Kiba-kun... I... I want to do it but..."

"But you're scared..." He said and kissed her lightly, rolling over so their positions were reversed. With him on top, she blushed and moaned when he brought his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping every tender spot on her neck and shoulder before he bit down hard, not so hard as to draw blood, but just hard enough to make her moan in pleasure, leaving a slight mark on her shoulder where it would just barely show under her clothes. He noticed her genjutsu starting to waver as her focus shifted from keeping it steady to feeling everything he did. He continued to lick her neck and shoulder as his hands formed both halves of a sealing jutsu on both sides of her. _"Shadow Art: Concealing Silent Shadows." _He thought and a new, massive genjutsu formed around them, hiding them from prying eyes and keeping everything silent around them as he kissed his way down to her chest.

She arched a little as his lips found a tender spot between her B-cup breasts and he smiled and started kissing and licking there, making her squirm in pleasure. "Oh kami... Kiba-kun... please... I love you..." She moaned as he trailed kisses along her breast, coming to her nipple and licking slowly. She jumped a little when she felt his teeth graze the tender skin there before he latched on a sucked hard, both arms wrapped around her as she cradled his head to her breast, again screaming in pleasure. He slowly worked his way over to her other breast and gave her other nipple the same treatment before breaking free of her grip and working his way down. He knew her genjutsu had shattered the moment his lips touched her breast, and if she'd created the second one, the direction he was going would have had it flickering out of existance like a candle light. When he reached her young womanhood, he found it slick and swolen with her juices and he gently ran his tongue along the outer folds. She yelped in pleasure and arched her back even more as he licked and nipped at her folds. She light moaning grew louder and louder as he licked, finally becoming screams of passion and pleasure when she pread her open and licked her inner folds slowly, one finger rubbing and stroking at her entrance. Just before he would have put it in, he jerked back, covering her with his coat as he ended the genjutsu. She watched him, still moaning slightly as she sat up. "W...what's wrong... Kiba-kun..." She asked and he shook his head.

"I love you Sasuki... but we should wait. You're too young and I don't want to hurt you..." He said and she crawled over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and sat in his lap.

"I understand... I'll wait as long as you feel we should... but... won't you be an old man by the time I'm your age...?" She asked and he chuckled, his voice slightly shakey from the overload of pleasure he'd been getting pleasing her.

"Sasuki... I've been 18 for the last 50 years... I'm not getting any older. It's an Akuma clan thing... some of us reach a certain old age and stop aging. We don't get sick... we don't grow any older... and we continue to gain knowledge..." he said, trailing kisses along her shoulder. "The oldest of my clan was around before the Ninja Villages were established and could tell you every jutsu known to history, teach you every handsign, and help you control the jutsu." He said as he kissed her lips, again sliding his tongue into her mouth before pulling back and holding her. She smiled, amazed at his restraint even though he wanted so badly to finish what he'd started.

"So... when I'm 90 and wrinkled... you'll still be as young as ever...?" She asked and he chuckled.

"No... if we get married... depending on what age you are... as soon as we finalize our vows and your last name becomes Akuma... you'll stop again. I don't know how... I think it's a permanent fuinjutsu, or a name based Kekkei Genkai, but everyone who's married into the Akuma Clan has stopped aging at the age of their wedding day." He said and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him before standing up and bending over to retrieve her pants and skirt, presenting him with the most wonderfully perfect view he could have asked for. She smiled at him before pulling them on and handing him his coat.

"Well then... you'll have to ask my mom to marry me when we get home, won't we...?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose we will." He said as he stood up and retrieved her shirt from the tree. She smiled and pulled it on then took his hand and walked back with him to the others, a smile gracing both of their faces as they entered the clearing to complete their mission.

* * *

**PHEW! Sonofabitch... LONG ass chapter... Anyway... I know I said I'd have Sasuki and Kiba's partial lemon be interrupted by an attack, but... seeing as how Ryu is already getting his head chewed on by Sasuki, I figured that they shoudl be interrupted by a loving couples worst enemy... . . Morals. ,., So, since I guess I answered one question myself, the question of who should Kiba pair with... that character is now... un-available. He and Sasuki are now an Item, and you've now learned another secret about the Akuma Clan. Eternal Life, something Orochimaru has been after for years. Yeah... he's still alive in my story, he just hasn't reared his ugly head yet. He will in a few chapters though, so no worries. ALSO, no posts during the weekend, since I'm going to visit family and hopefully get a new computer. As for the jutsu used in this chapter, let's start with the first one we saw.**

_**Shadow Style: Grand Palace Jutsu.**_

_**A shadow style ninjutsu that mixes Gen, Nin, and Kinjutsu. The ninjutsu makes it solid enough to touch while the genjutsu hides its true beauty from prying eyes. The kinjutsu aspect defends the occupants from intruders by offering destructive defenses such as Blazing Inferno Jutsu and Grand Lightning Explosion Jutsu.**_

_**Ninja Art: Thousand Angry Women.**_

_**A Genjutsu designed by Kiba to keep potential rapists away from women staying in the womens suite of his Grand Palace. When activated, a grand total of one thousand kunoichi in various stages of undress rush at the intruder brandishing all manner of weapons from kunai to frying pans, even a rolling pin here and there.**_

_**Shadow Demon Art: Thousand Fears Deception.**_

_**A Genjutsu designed by Kiba to scare away potential murderers, rapists, and theives that is built in to the walls and floor of the Grand Palace. Every room has a different terror depending on the theif or other ne'r-do-well. In the Women's Suite of the Grand Palace, the fear is a demon had destroyed the room, killing all the occupants. When the theif, murderer or rapist arrives in the room, he is greeted by the destroyed room and the demons panting and chewing. When the criminal goes to get a look, he is either met with the demons gaze inches from his own face, or is forced to watch as the demon feasts on one of it's previous 'victims' before striking out and either taking the criminal to it to feast on next or striking another victim to begin it's next feast. Commonly dispursed when the demon reaches the target, it will sometimes because mostly real, causing the demon itself to rip the victim apart, making him a part of the genjutsu.**_

_**Demon Art: Dragon's Claw; Howling Fury.**_

_**Not exactly a ninja art, more like a taijutsu attack enfused with the chakra of a tailed beast to deliver a crushing blow to any target. Developed by the first Jinchuriki of Ryukotsu no Yami, it is a set of attacks utilzing one fighting style and enfusing Ryukotsu's chakra into every strike. Depending on the type of blow dealt, the damage can either be minimal (Removed limbs, internal bleeding, etc) to fatal (removed organs, removed head, etc). Can also be used to breach fortresses and destroy weaponry.**_

_**Shadow Art: Concealing Silent Shadows.**_

_**Developed first by an Anbu Black Ops member in Yamigakure, mastered by Kiba Akuma at age 3. Concealing Silent Shadows forms a protective barrier around the caster and anyone or anything he doesn't want seen or heard. Anbu Black Ops uses it to move silently and quickly through enemy filled areas in order to preform assassinations. Kiba uses it for any other means, from assassinations to lovemaking during battle without being found. Kiba's Concealing Silent Shadows gently compells anyone approaching to turn away, as if a nagging feeling that something extremely dangerous is right ahead.**_

**And there you have it, six of Kiba's jutsu revealed. Yes, I now I said I'd reveal a couple of Naruto's knew ons, but I didn't get the chance, this chapters already getting long and I have to dislodge Sasuki from Ryu's head before she causes brain damage. Not that I'd complain, maybe I wouldn't have so many headaches.**

_**OI! OW! Damn it, get your lover off of me! **_

**Hehehe, well, anyway, thank you for keeping with me so far. I'm gonna work on the polls after disloding Sasuki from Ryu and once I get them up and running, I'd like to hear what everyone thinks. SO, R&R, and please, keep reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think. I love getting reviews. And since I'm doing polls now, just send me requests for lemons and I'll see what I can do. Hell, if I get enough of them, I might do a sort of Lemon One Shot story like I've found so many of out in the Fanficiverse. Heheh, enjoy.**

* * *

_**OFFICIAL ALERT! OFFICIAL ALERT! Poll is now open. Please vote on what we should do with chapters. More? Less? Or stay at 50? Let us know and we'll give results every update. PLEASE let us know or we'll keep it at 50 no matter what. I will do my best to let Kiba know to check the poll every day, but since he's got little miss Sasuki clinging to his arm these days, he could get busy, so I might bet putting up the next chapter or two while they... ehm... yeah! Anyway... . What? I can't have morals? Fine. I'll be putting up the next chapter or two while Sasuki and Kiba fuck like rabits! Happy now jack ass? ... Great... now Sasuki's blushing and Kiba won't stop glaring anyway... enjoy the chapter and please let us know about any lemon requests and vote in the poll. We love you all. Well, Kiba loves Sasuki, but that's irrelevant. OW! Ass hole! Ryu Out!**_


	5. Team 13, Move Out!

**Ok... out of sheer boredom... you're getting two chapters today. -yawn- Sasuki's up in my dorm room napping with several seals around my bed to keep my room mates from touching. My Sasuki is a no touch zone for my room mates and other men. . . o,.,o I'm being dead serious. They touch, they die. Only touching allowed is hugs that SHE initiates. GOT IT!? Good... -,.,- I'm watching you... o,.,o O,.,O... Anyway, in this chapter, we discover what kind of respect Kiba has for the Kage in general and the differing amounts of respect, after he... ehm... 'instilled' the order to keep his identity secret from everyone... in Sasuki and made sure that Shun and Kenji had no idea. Gotta admit... the idea I had for this chapter was... Eh-hem! / Shut up... o/o READ THE DAMN CHAPTER! /**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Team 13! Move Out!**

"I have every right to have you thrown in the maximum security prison for your actions on the feild!" Naruto yelled, glaring at Kiba across his desk. Kiba just stood silently and stoicly, Sasuki next to him, silent and shivering in fear that she'd lose him. "However... since the... situation was initiated by Sasuki to ensure you did not compromise the mission... you will be forgiven... This time." He said and Kiba nodded, still silent. Sasuki released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't let Sakura into the office while you're here Kiba. You'll get enough pain when the two of you get home." He said and Kiba winced.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." He said and Naruto sighed and shook his head, almost wishing he had Kurama telling him how to channel his anger, or at least where to point it or give good advice. For some strange reason, ever since Kushina's birth, Kurama had been incredibly quiet. Damned vixen was never talkative when he needed her most.

"Lucky for you, I have a Kage's meeting, so you're coming with me to explain to all of the Kage, including your own, what happened and how the mission went through. I'm sure the new Kage of Otogakure would like to know what became of the Devouring Hammer." Naruto said and Kiba winced again. In his mindscape, Ryu was chuckling while watching re-runs of SasuKiba sexy time on the enourmous flat screen tv that had materialized in the mindscape. "The rest of you are dismissed." The Hokage said then pushed open a door that hadn't been there a second ago. "Shizu-neechan, you're in charge until I get back." He said and Shizune walked in, smiling at her adopted brother.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." She said, smiling at him as he and Kiba walked through the door, something about Kiba's stance telling her this wasn't the first time he'd done it. Once the two of them entered the Conclave of Shadows chamber, Kiba smiled a little, his usual cool maner replacing it as quickly as it had come. Sitting in the place of the Yakage was his little sister, a girl of 14, behind her, the man who had posed as him when he'd first arrived in Konoha.

"Does the position of Yakage change that often?" Naruto asked and Kiba shook his head.

"No, the man that I escorted was posing as the Yakage. She's the true Yakage." He said, smiling knowingly at his little sister. The other Kage in the room, realizing Gaara was no longer the youngest one, seemed slightly uncomfortable in the prescence of this little girl.

"Please, Lord Hokage, join us and let my brother tell us of his mission." She said and Kiba chuckled at the reactions of the other ten Kage in the room. Yes, ten. After the last Ninja war, other villages had come into the open, the village just before Yamigakure had been Hikarigakure, the village of light.

"Of course, dear sister, but first, do I get a hug from my baby sister, or should I bow to my Yakage first?" Kiba asked, moving to drop to one knee for both. His sister smiled broadly, hopped out of her seat and rushed to her brother, quickly being swooped up in a hug. Just before he set her down she jerked back and scrunched up her nose.

"Your face smells like pussy." She said and he choked back a laugh.

"Yes.. well, I'll explain here in a moment. So if you please, take your seat dear sister." He said and she nodded and went back to her seat where she instantly started fiddling with a small senbon needle made of shadows. All of the Kage in the room looked nervously at the weapon, apparently knowing full well that if anyone badmouthed her big brother, that senbon would find it's way deep into someones eye and there wasn't a damn thing their protection could do.

"So..." The Raikage said and Naruto smiled at his friend and one-time teacher, Killer Bee, Gyuuki's jinchuriki. "How did your mission go?" He asked and the Otokage nodded and turned to Kiba.

"Without a hitch actually. I let myself get hit by Kaihou, to test it's power then shunsined away and replaced myself with one of Fujihara's men. Sasuki panicked, blowing her cover, and Shun and Kenji jumped to her defense. I'd hoped they would do ok until Fujihara released the hammer and I heard Sasuki scream as Kaihou rushed towards her." He said and his sister, Fujine, nodded knowingly. The last time he'd heard either of his sister's scream had been the end of that particular shinobi. "Naturally, I rushed out and stopped Kaihou with my hand before using my speciallized Taijutsu, Dragon's Claw; Howling Fury to... well... destroy it..." He said and placed a bag with the remains of Kaihou on the table. Upon seeing the ruined weapon the Otokage started to leap to his feet, stopping when a real senbon buried itself in the table inches from his left hand. He looked up and saw Fujine holding the shadow senbon in a position that would ensure a straight flight, directly into his throat. He swallowed and sat back down, kindly sliding the other senbon back to her. She smiled and let it slide into her sleeve, a magnetic sheath on her wrist clicking it into place. "After that, I... lost control. Ryu went berserk and almost killed Fujihara until Sasuki screamed my name. After that, she led me away into the trees and helped me relieve some stress by... ehm... giving herself to me..." He said, exepcting a ball of lava from the Mizukage and a Dust Bomb from the Tsuchikage. Instead, when he looked up, they were pinned to their seats by three different sets on Senbon. One from Fujine, one from Bee, and one from Gaara.

"You both know that once a child has become a Genin at the age of 13, they are considered adult enough to fornicate with whomever they wish, correct?" Fujine asked, staring intently at Oonoki. He was the oldest member of the Conclave and as such, opposed to ideals such as 13 year old adulthood.

"If it pleases the council, I stopped myself before it could get that far... promising both Sasuki and myself that we would wait until after our wedding day." Kiba said and Fujine looked at her big brother in shock. For him to show restraint at a moment like that... this Sasuki must be someone special to him.

"So you do plan to marry the girl?" Oonoki asked and the Mizukage stared at him, waiting for an answer herself.

"Yes. A date has yet to be set, but she wishes it to be before her 18th birthday. That way she'll always remain younger than myself." He said and the Mizukage nodded, each Senbon pinning her to her chair vanishing. Onoki however, remained stubborn, knowing full well what could happen if he dropped his guard for even a second. One look at Fujine had him nodding, but he never lost that stubborn expression on his face. Kiba smiled and the three senbon disappeared. Onoki sank back into his seat.

"Good. Now... about this Hikotsu Fujihara...?" Gaara started to ask before Kiba unceremoniously dumped him on the table. Everyone jumped. All that was left of Fujihara was a smoldering pile of bone and clothes.

"What the hell is this Akuma!?" Terumii shrieked, jumping from her seat. Even Fujine seemed a little... grossed out by the mass of... stuff on the table. Gaara and Oonoki, who had probably done worse and seen worse both shuddered.

"That... is the after math of one of my brother's interrogation sessions..." Fujine said then turned away. "Please... Kiba... dispose of it..." She said and he nodded.

"Kai!" He said and the remains seemed to vanish in a puff of smoke with the vague smell of rotting flesh and burning hair. Terumii gagged and turned to the Hanakage, hoping his every day good smell would ward it off. Even the Kasaikage, who's village dwelled in a volcano, scruched up his nose at the smell. The only one in the room seemingly unaffected was Kiba. The Hikage glared at her counterparts brother, a scowl forming on her lips, knowing Fujine wouldn't do anything to her without risking war. The Kokage grumbled something under his breath and the other Kage all attempted not to throw up.

"Tsunade wouldn't have put up with that ya know." Naruto said after he regained his composure.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kiba said and Naruto blinked. He'd never seen Kiba so formal. That's when he saw it. Kiba's eyes were straining against the urge to water and he was forcing himself to keep a straight face at the smell. His sense of smell was far more keen even than Kiba Inuzuka's had been, and he was stuggling with not vomiting into the garbage pail behind him.

"Lords and Ladies of the Conclave of Shadows, if you would be so kind as to turn away so that my guardian doesn't feel the need to not throw up?" Naruto asked kindly and every Kage either shut their eyes or turned away. As soon as they weren't looking, Kiba spun and threw up everything he'd eaten the previous day into the trashcan. Tears dropped from his eyes as a particularily hard to chew chunk of bbq pork came back up, scrubbing roughly against his throat and making him vomit even more. When he stopped, he was kneeling next to the garbage can, head on the edge, shuddering convulsions shaking his body. Fujine was instantly on her feet and moving to her brother when he held up a hand, his eyes still watering. Naruto watched as the surprisingly strong Kiba struggled to stand up and be a powerful guardian for his temporary Kage and his sister both. When he turned back around, he heard the collective gasp from the women in the room. His eyes were bloody and there were red tears running down his face.

"My apologize... Lords and Lady Kages... thank you for... turning so you did not have to witness that..." He said before sinking to his knees and nearly smacking his head on the table in front of him, barely managing to catch himself as everyone, including the guardians, rushed to his side to make sure he was ok. Fujine and Naruto were at him first, Fujine trying her hardest to hold her brother up while Naruto was just trying to keep his head down a little.

**"Well, that's damned inconvenient."** A new voice said and everyone turned to see a stranger standing in the room. He had the same silver hair, but his Akuma Kuyoji was yellow and looked more like Orochimaru's eyes than Kiba's. His skin was also slightly darker. Most shocking was the set of horns protruding from under his hair, the fifteen dragon tails whipping around behind him, and the two wings folded tight against his back. Instantly, everyone knew who he was, all of the Kage and guardians drawing their Kunai or Senbon, Bee donning his 3 Tail Cloak. **"Calm down will you. Jeeze. You'd think you never saw a bijuu in human form before." **Ryu said as he pushed passed the guardians and grabbed Kiba's collar, halling the weaker human to his feet. **"Now you listen here Kiba. You're not allowed to be weak, you hear me? If I have to, I'll drag you to one of the training grounds if every fucking nation and beat that into you.****" **Ryu snapped and Kiba looked at him, his eyes glazed over as if he could barely see.

**"Fuck it."** Ryu said before his fist slammed into Kiba's jaw, sending the younger and weaker man flying into the wall. As soon as Kiba hit, Ryu felt a tugging in his gut. **"Damn. That woke him up." **The dragon said with a grin as he vanished. As soon as he was gone, a demon cloack appeared around Kiba, fifteen dragon tails flowing behind him and two wings flaring out before they folded and the cloak faded away.

"Fuck you Ryu..." Kiba said and Fujine tackled him, crushing the life out of him.

"Don't you EVER. Do that. Again." She said, glaring at him after she'd pulled him down to look her in the eyes. "If you do, I swear to Kami, the Shinigami will fear me for what I do to you." She said and everyone in the room visibly paled, even Kiba and Ryu, who was back in his chair in the mindscape.

_**"Fuck if I ever piss her off again."**_He thought and Kiba nodded inwardly.

"Yes ma'am." He said and she hugged him again, yanking him down to his knees and crushing his head between her D-cup breasts. A blush formed on his cheeks before she let him go and kissed his head.

"Get back over there to Naruto, and don't scare me again." She said and he nodded then blindly walked over to the other men in the room. Everyone had seen where his head had been, Oonoki and Bee were as jealous as they could be, the other men all had furious blushes on their faces. When Fujine reclaimed her seat, she had a massive grin on her face. "Well? Anyone else gonna sit back down? He's fine now, as you can see." She said and everyone shook their heads and slapped their cheeks before sitting down. Meanwhile, in Kiba's Mindskape, Ryu had discovered a little video titled FujiKiba. This video, however, was rated R-90 and T-20, meaning no one under the age of ninety or under the ammount of tail strength a 20 tail is supposed to have is allowed to watch it. Gyuuki on the other hand was already enjoying a video titled FujiGyuu, in which a 20 year old Fujine was prostrating herself before a human form Gyuuki.

"Well... now that that's over... is there anything else?" Oonoki asked and Kiba nodded, pulling out a slip of paper.

"Thanks to my informant in the Akatsuki, we have the information on which Bijuu they've captured and on the other two they're targeting. They seem to have contained the Ichibi and Sanbi and are now in the process of procuring the Nanabi and, possibly, the Rokubi. Seeing as there are only five members of this new Akatsuki at the moment. We still have no information on the leader, but we do know that one of the members resembles Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba said, glancing at Naruto as the Hokage read the slip then passed it around. At the mention of Sasuke, Naruto's shoulders seemed to tense a little, only for a split second, before going back to normal.

"You said your informant. I thought only the Kage were allowed to place secretive members in the Akatsuki." Terumii said and Kiba nodded, a secret grin slowly making it's way to his face. Fujine looked at the others then at her brother.

"Kiba, can we stop this charade... please...? I thate these robes, they're so stuffy..." She said and Kiba chuckled.

"Alright, but everyone in here must swear to me that what I'm about to divulge does not leave this room, only one other person knows and she knows not to tell anyone else, am I understood?" Kiba said and everyone felt his killing intent raise.

"Hai! Kiba-sama!" They all yelled and he walked over to his true seat, taking the Kage hat from Fujine and pulling on his Kage's cloak.

"I am the Yakage of Yamigakure. We deemed it neccessary that I study the Leaf Village from within to judge its strengths as an ally." He said and Naruto glared at him.

"And what did you find?" He asked and Kiba only chuckled and smiled as he sank into his chair.

"You're adequate enough."

"Well, now we need to address the other problem. With you being a Kage, you very well can't lead a genin team, which means Shun, Kenji, and Sasuki are all going to be forced to retake the academy." Naruto said and Kiba coughed.

"What... exactly did I just say before revealing this to you?" The Yakage asked, pointing at the hat on his head.

"That... OH, right, right. Ok. So your sister or someone else will sit in your office in Yamigakure while you remain in Konoha with Sasuki and your team?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded.

"Got it in one blondie. So, Fujine, baby sis, I'm gonna have to ask you to settle with the hat and robes for a little bit longer... ok?" he asked as he stood up and hugged her.

"Oooooh. Fine, but when you get back you better either appoint someone else or stick around. And you're treating me to the best meal in Yamigakure tomorrow." She said and he chuckled and nodded. "Good. So, if that's nothing else...?" She stared, looking around at everone. "I guess this conclave is concluded." She said then she and her guardian disappeared with flashes of black lightning. Oonoki stared in shock at the spot they'd been standing.

"That was..."

"Yup. Hiraishin, the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu, mastered one hundred fold. There's a Hiraishin seal surrounding Yamigakure. Anyone with the Yakage's explicit permission can teleport into Yamigakure and, if they have the right coordinates, can teleport out of Yamigakure and into anywhere else." He said before fumbling in his pocket, pricking his finger twice before he pulled out a band of several hundred Hiraishin sealed kunai much like the ones used by the Yellow Flash himself. "I also have about five thousand of these straps of hundred. That equals to about five hundred thousand Hiraishin steps in twenty seconds." He said, not mentioning that he learned it from the Fourth himself.

"Hiraishin itself was impressive, but what they did. I'd never seen black lightning before. It didn't leave a glow at all, nor an after glow." Oonoki said and Kiba nodded.

"We altered it and made it our own. Watch." He said, taking one kunai off of the strand and throwing it up, into the wooden dome above the table. Just as it clicked home, Kiba finished signing. "Shadow Style: Dark Hiraishin." He said and disappeared with a dull clap of thunder appearing as if he had leverage ot wpi;d be easier to remove the kunai. When that failed, he dug his claws in, retried the kunai and removed the chunk of wood and stone. "There. Anyway, the Dark Hiraishin is the ultimate assassination technique. You can disappear from one shadowy spot with a slight clap of thunder and reappear at the second to behead the man." Kiba said and Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you're ready to get back for your beating from Sakura, so we'll be going." Naruto said and Kiba paled.

_"That's the one thing I'm not afriad to miss out on." _Kiba thought and Ryukotsu chuckled.

**"Suck it up and be a man Kiba. That's what you're always tellin' me." **Ryu said and Kiba grumbled a little as he and Naruto walked out of the Conclave of Shadows chamber and into the Hokage's office where Shizune was waiting for them.

"Naruto-sama, you have a mission to hand out to Team Anko." She said and Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Shizu-neechan. Oh, and uh, you may be needed at the hospital later." He said and she looked at him.

"Why, are you ill?" She asked and he shook his head and looked at the back of a very pale Kiba Akuma.

"He's headed back to Sakura's house to confess his feelings for Sakura's daughter and to confess what they did while on their mission." He said and when she got a curious look on her face he gestured her forward and whispered in her ear what had happed. He'd gotten the full details from Kiba, which had nearly made him pass out from bloodloss due to a nose bleed. It was these full details that he relayed to her. When he was done, she looked at him, he nodded once, and she passed out. He chuckled, knowing full well that she liked him and called in the team for their mission after a clone took Shizune home. Anko walked in, followed by Minato, Kushina, and Hikari, who all wore looks of heavy fatigue.

"We're getting a mission I hear." Anko said and Minato seemed to perk up. Naruto smiled at his son and nodded.

"Yup. A-Rank. Generally the same mission as Kiba and his squad just returned from, however, you will be escorting someone as well." He said and Anko looked at him, asking with her eyes who it was. "You can come in now." He said and, coming in through the door to the guest suite of the Hokage tower, was the Daimyo of the Land of Fire's daughter, Hana Fugaku. Kushina and Hikari gaped and Minato wolf whistled until Anko silenced him with a look. Hana was a beauty to behold. Golden hair that flowed down the middle of her back in a tight braid, bright green eyes, flawless skin, and an easy smile. Even in civilian clothes, in this case a loose tanktop and a pair of 'worn' blue jeans and tennis shoes, she looked amazing.

"And this is an A-Rank mission because, I'm assuming, someone wants to kidnap the princess for ransom money?" Anko asked and Naruto shook his head. "Then why...?"

"Because someone wants to kill me." Hana said and Minato and Kushina both growled. Hikari just scowled and the three genin walked closer to the princess. Hana looked at the three of them and smiled, taking Minato and Kushina's hands and looking straight at Hikari. "Thank you for protecting me." She said, as if the mission were already over.

"When will you be ready to depart Princess?" Anko asked and Hana looked at her.

"Give me an hour and I'll be at the main gate way-station with Genma and Raido." She said and Anko nodded.

"Alright Team Anko, let's get our shit packed and ready to go. We've got a long walk ahead of us." Anko said, figuring they were going to settle the long dispute between Fire and Earth by getting Hana to the Earth Country to marry the son of the Earth Daimyo. Minato and Kushina nodded, Hikari just sighed and the three of them vanished. Anko smiled and quickly followed them out, heading to her own house.

**~One Hour Later~**

"It's not like Anko-sensei to be late." Kushina said as Minato and Hikari took turns twirling with Hana. She'd been teaching them dance moves for the last few minutes, telling them it would improve their taijutsu. She was right, Kushina had taken dance lessons and could incorporate nearly everything she'd learned into Taijutsu assaults. Genma looked at his partner and Raido nodded.

"Hey, don't worry kid. It's not gonna be like what happened with your boyfriend." Raido said and Tandeki, who had decided he was going to follow Kushina, snapped when Raido reached a hand out to touch the girl. Genma looked at the dog and offered the hound a sniff before gently touching Kushina's shoulder. Kushina turned and looked at him, a smile spreading on her face.

"I know, it's just... why is she..."

"Sorry I'm late. I had a run in with someone special and wanted to say a quick see ya." Anko said as she ran up, her hair disheveled and out of place more than was natural in several places. Genma and Raido gave knowing looks to eachother before turning back to their paperwork. "Why are those two dancing?" Anko asked as she turned and saw Hana dancing with Minato.

"It improves Taijutsu and chakra control." Genma said and Kushina smiled at him, surprised he'd known that.

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you three are ready to go, cause we're takin' off." She said and the two dancers stopped mid twirl and nodded. Anko then noticed that the princess had been effortlessly spun away into Kushina's waiting arms as Hikari took her place. Minato smiled and thumbed the pommel of his katana, losening it a little for a quick draw. Hikari stretched and cracked her neck a couple times before signaling she was ready. Kushina? All she did was take a big of the chocolate bar she'd pilfered from Anko severaltimes. After a while, Anko hid it somewhere even another woman wouldn't want to look. After a while, it didn't matter anyway. "Alright then. Team 13, move out!" She said and the four started from the village at a brisk walk.

* * *

**And how was that? Just over 4,000 words. GAH! I barely made the mark, but at least we know a little more about Kiba. Yep, he's the Yakage, but you all probably figured that out in the last chapter, or at least suspected. Also, two new jutsu, one displayed by a large chested young girl. Hmmmmm. **

_**Shadow Art: Shadow Senbon.**_

_**Developed as a toy, Fujine's Shadow Senbon is the most deadly weapon in the history of Yamigakure, rivaled only by the stage 5 Akuma Kuyogi. Fujine's mastery of shadows and darkness allows her to use the shadows inside a persons body to creat millions uppon millions of Senbon needles, or one giant one which he pattented as her Bloody Senbon Sword.**_

_**Shadow Style: Dark Hiraishin.**_

_**Similar in many ways to Minato Namikaze's Hiraishin, the Dark Hiraishin causes the user to disappear in a burst of lightning, this one black rather than yellow. The silence at the other end is why it was called Dark Hiraishin, because after the final teleportation, if you were lucky enough to survive, you must have Kami, the fates, and the Shinigami on your side because no Shadow Shinobi has ever missed a target using the Dark Hiraishin.**_

**And there you have it. Two new jutsu, the Shadow Senbon, developed by little Fujine when she was only two years old. Of course, at that age, both ends of the blade were blunted, and the Dark Hiraishin, some what devoloped in collaberation by Minato Namikaze and Kokujo Akuma. Not nearly as fast as the Yellow Flash's Hiraishin, the Dark Hiraishin collects every bit of chakra in your body and launches you to the landing point with ground breaking precision. So, Poll is now up. Please vote. If you're having trouble finding it, it's now on my profile page at the very top. Also, Review please. Reveiws keep a story alive. Though... with how many chapters i've gone through in four days... if I keep this up, I'll be done with this story by the end of next month. O.O I just said that I'd finish a story... in less than a years time... -passes out in a very Hinata like fashion.-**

_**Oh dear... well, as he said, reveiw. Even though we plan on keeping the chapters, it would be nice to know what you think and if you think there should be more than fifty or less than fifty. So, again, Read, Review, Vote. Review if you wanna see a NaruHina lemon tomorrow once we get to a computer. If we get to one where we can DO the lemon. If we can't, we'll get your request on Monday and fill you in then. Sayonara. -kicks Kiba to wake him up- Come on lazy ass. You're just like Shikamaru.**_


	6. First Mission, Team Mitarashi

**Sorry for the late update all. I haven't exactly had a working computer nor the time to work on these. Anyway... last time we were where, we saw Kushina, Minato, Hikari and Anko heading out for the first mission. So I'm going to hop a little ways ahead in time towards the mid point in the mission. I thought up the entire mission already, but the first part is boring as hell except for the really short lived battle scene. Besides, this chapter will have Mid and End points of the mission, and in the end, we have a full lemon between Minato and Hikari with protection. ... Damned Dragon was glaring at me. But there will be a full lemon in this chapter. So, here I'll run through the first half of the mission. It's going to be a brief run down, sort of like a summary.**

**_As soon as Anko's team left Konoha, they were already moving at a quick pace with Hana being carried on Minato's back. Two and a half days through the trip, they reached the half way point. As soon as they made it half way and set up camp, Anko started training them only to have the training interrupted by bandits. Anko and Hikari made short work of them with their summoned snakes but through the battle, Hana was injured and infected with a minor poison. The only problem was, it wasn't one either of the snake summoners had ever seen, so, to keep Hana alive until their destination, she is now traveling in the belly of the same snake Hikari spent a day in. This particular snakes stomach acids neutralize poisons temporarily. Unfortunately, Hana was terrified of snakes, so they had to knock her out to get her into the snakes belly._  
**

**And there you have it. The first part of the mission, summed up. Hana's life is now in danger from a poison so she's spending the remaining time during the trip in the belly of a Summoned Snake. And we now join the four Shinobi at the second camp ground.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Mission, Team Mitarashi.**

Anko sighed as she looked at the slight bulge in Tatsu's belly. Hana hadn't moved since they'd gotten to their second camp ground, so it must have gotten through to her that he was helping. "Missstresss Anko. What are we going to do with the girl when we arrive at our dessstinashhhhhion?" Tatsu asked, looking at her and Anko shook her head.

"I'm not sure Hebitatsu. I know we'll get her out of you, but if they don't have an antidote, then all of this was for nothing." The snake summoner said and Tatsu nodded at her.

"I know how you feel Missstresss. However... the girl isss ssstrong. If anyone can hold out until we arrive at our final ssstop, ssshe can." He said then he slithered over to sleep next to Hikari. Anko yawned a little and sat down at her spot next to the fire.

"Three days. And even after those three days, we may still end up taking this trip for nothing. Damn it I wish Kiba was here." Anko said as she looked up at the stars. The fire was small, difficult to notice from a distance. "Kami please let us make it there and let them have the antidote we need." She said to herself before she leaned against the tree behind her to take her watch.

* * *

**A.N: Ok. I know it's been over used and done in MILLIONS of TV shows and movies, but I decided to throw in a sort of mini zombiepocalypse. I know, cliche. Honestly, I'm throwing it in cause I couldn't think of anything else and I think we should showcase some of the skills Minato and Kushina learned training with Anko. Hikari's too, and her snake summoning. Hana will remain out of the battle with Tatsu, while the other three Shinobi and Anko take out the "zombie" ninjas. Another idea I'm borrowing, a demon that takes control of peoples bodies by biting them and taking their energy, and sometimes their jutsu.**

* * *

Anko started to doze off when she heard a sort of groaning moan coming from the trees around them. As soon as the first twig cracked at the edge of their fire light, Minato and Hikari woke up as well as Kushina. Tatsu also woke up and Hana directed him up into a tree. Tatsu slithered up into the tree and curled his upper and lower half around the tree, letting Hana dangle below the branch still in his belly. Kushina instantly had four shuriken flying into the trees to announce the thump thump thump of metal hitting flesh. The fourth shuriken thunked off of it's target, which made Anko worry because that sound only happened when there was bone outside of flesh. "Could it be Kimimaro alive again?" Kushina muttered as she and the other three joined Anko. Naruto had told his children about the bone user Kimimaro and his kekkei genkai for bone density and bone creation.

"No. His body was disposed of by Anbu Black Ops. He's dead. This is different." Anko said as she drew a staff blade from her weapon storage scroll. "This won't be of much use, but at least I'll have a weapon besides kunai." She said as she took a standard Staff Blade fighting stance. She started to draw her hand along the weapon, her stance being one that would stabilize her weapon for each swing, when something came out of the trees. They looked human, but by all rights they weren't. The flesh on some of them was hanging off in chunks, some of them had bones protruding. The simple fact of it was that all of them were dead.

"Those aren't human, are they Anko-sensei?" Minato asked even as he readied a Rasengan. Anko was mildly surprised that Naruto had taught him that jutsu, but some of the ones she'd taught him were stronger and more for long range than close range. "They look dead."

"They are dead boy." A voice said from within the midst of the dead ninja. They looked towards the voice and saw a large red skinned figure stepping through the zombie horde. "They're my peons, and all of them are dead. Well, most of them. I have three here who are very much alive, but you'd never know it for the look of them." It said and the three mentioned walked forward. They were Mist Shinobi, all three of whom were well known to Konoha. Nobu, Katsuharu, and Tendo Shima. All three of them had gone missing months ago, assumed dead. Nobu was a swordsman whose skill could rival the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His two brothers Katsuharu and Tendo were Sanin rank ninja who could be a challenge to any of the shinobi in the Leaf Village. "Now, my three minions. Show these Shinobi what you can do" The creature said and Nobu drew his sword while the other two started readying their ninjutsu. Anko barely jumped between Nobu and Minato to stop the blade of Nobu's sword before Katsuharu and Tendo launched two, weakened, Water Dragons at Hikari and Kushina. Both of the kunoichi countered the water dragons with water snakes and Minato rushed out from behind Anko and slammed his Rasengan into the creatures chest, sending it flying. Nobu instantly stopped moving, as did Katsuharu and Tendo, but the other zombies kept coming.

"Alright, fine. Try this." Minato said as he signed through the hand signs for a fire style jutsu. "Fire Style, Flaming Breeze Jutsu." He intoned and the air quickly turned to fire and incinerated the walking corpses. Hebitatsu, all the while, was helping in the best way he could by spitting acid on the corpses the fire and other jutsu couldn't reach. Kushina smiled at her brother and leapt to his side.

"Come on Minato, let's show these corpses what siblings can do." She said and he smiled and they both signed quickly. "Twin Arts: Flaming Siblings Jutsu!" They intoned together and five thousand copies of themselves shot out towards the corpses then embraced them and exploded, taking twenty or more corpses with them.

"Dual Arts, Shocking Flame Snake Whip!" Hikari intoned and an extra long snake whip shot out of her palm, erupted into flame and incinerated each corpse it struck, erupting with a burst of lighting that took out five more corpses around it. Anko, in the mean while, was sealing Nobu and his brothers so they wouldn't move if the creature got back up after Minato's attack. Once the corpses were cleared and the three Shima brothers were sealed, Anko replaced her staff blade only to get knocked backwards into a tree. The creature that Minato had hit was back up and had just clocked Anko into the tree.

"So it seems you three young shinobi have some interesting skills. Perhaps I'll take them." The creature said then lunged at Minato and Kushina only to be knocked back by the fist of a young woman with blood red hair. The strange thing about this woman was that half of her was coming out of Kushina's stomach, and her eyes were blood red with slit pupils.

"You can try and take their jutsu if you want to, weakling, but it's not going to happen." The woman said as she climbed from Kushina's stomach and she formed clothes so she wasn't completely naked on the battle field. Minato and Hikari stared at the woman, wondering what she was and Kushina was just frozen with shock.

"Did... I just give birth to a fully grown woman?" Kushina asked and the woman who had crawled from her stomach nearly fainted.

"No you dope. I'm sealed in your body damn it." The woman said, smacking Kushina in the stomach. Kushina coughed a little and looked at the woman then froze.

"Holy hell, you're Kurama. The nine-tailed Fox. You're sealed inside me?" Kushina asked and Kurama nodded.

"Yup. After your pop got your mom pregnant, I transferred myself to your body when you were conceived. I just decided to show myself now because this thing will not take your jutsu or chakra while I'm around." The fox said then spun and slammed her arm through the other demons chest, stopping its movements before she grabbed his head and threw it as far away as her human form would allow. When she turned back and looked at Kushina, she had a satisfied smile on her face. "There. He won't be moving for a while because I removed part of his spine. Even for demons, it takes a while to restore something. Even longer when that something is still in your body just away from it's traditional place." She smiled and slid up against Kushina. "Now, to put me back in the seal." she said and before Kushina could say anything, Kurama claimed her hosts lips with her own and Minato watched, stunned, as the two women seemed to fuse into one, a blush on Kushina's cheeks to match the red hair that was so prominent on her head.

Anko cleared her throat and the blushing kunoichi turned to look at her teacher. "Since we're all awake, how about we head out and get to our destination. We'll make better time now, won't we Kushina?" Anko asked and Kushina nodded and the three of them, plus their snake friend shot off towards their destination.

* * *

**And the dreaded Time Skip to skip the travel sequence. Sorry all. I hate doing travel sequences since I suck at them unless there's a battle every twelve or eleven feet. So, TIME SKIP! FOUR HOURS LATER! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**

* * *

Anko and her squad walked into the Village Hidden in Stone, Hana now being carried on Minato's back once again while Hebitatsu rested back in his realm. The Anbu of that village was already with them, escorting them to the hospital so that Hana could get examined for an antidote. "We got her here. You three go to the inn and get our rooms. I'm gonna stay here with Hana and make sure she's ok." Anko said and Minato nodded, took Hikari's hand and Kushina led them from the hospital to the inn. Half way there, they stumbled across a young child begging for food and Kushina was kind enough to give her some candy that she had.

* * *

**Badly timed A.N: Just wanted to be sure to let you guys know. In two chapters previous, I believe two chapters anyway, we were introduced to Kiba's younger sister, the one posing as Yakage. I'm sure a lot of you have questions about why she has large breasts. Well, in this A.N. I'm going to explain it. She's 15, just so we're clear. Only a year younger than Sara, who is the sister who infiltrated the new Akatsuki. All of the Akuma clan women have large breasts. All of the women of the Akuma Clan are large breasted, all but Sara who is comfortable at a B cup. Fujine has D-Cup breasts at 15, and is also the second most qualified person to be Yakage, second only to her brother. But anyway, there's that. As for the fact that Gyuuki, the Hachibi, is still within Killer Bee, who is still alive, Sara managed that when the Gedo Statue nearly broke after almost sealing Gyuuki. So Bee and Gyuuki are still around, because I have a plan for them later. O.O Uh oh. Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

Hikari watched as the child ran off to share the candy with her friends and the three genin watched with sadness in their eyes before they turned and walked to the inn to get the rooms. "Can you believe how desolate things are here. This is supposed to be a deeply enriched shinobi village, yet the entire place is run down and falling apart..." Hikari said as they went to the desk.

"It is. Our kage is influential here, but he's also the Daimyo of our land, so he's never here." The innkeeper said as she got their two rooms. "It's painful, looking outside and seeing all these people struggling to survive. If only there was something we could do about it..." the woman said before handing the keys to them. Kushina and Minato took the keys, since they'd each be in separate rooms, Hikari with Minato and Anko with Kushina.

"So why are we here? Hana's supposed to marry the son of the land of earth's Daimyo, right?" Hikari asked and the siblings nodded. "So we only stopped here to see if they had an antidote for the poison. A poison they might have never heard of? Didn't Suna have a problem like this a while back, and they had to call on Sakura-sensei to solve the poison?"

"Yeah, that's why Anko-sensei is staying with Hana for now. If they need a healer, she'll call back to Konoha for Kiba-sensei and his squad." Kushina said as the three of them sat on the floor in their Minato and Hikari's room. "Kiba's a good shinobi, and he's got Sasuki, who probably has her mom's healing jutsu too." Minato nodded and Hikari leaned on her lover only to jump up as Anko ran into the room.

"Send a messenger bird to Konoha. Hana's failing faster than we thought. Minato, I need you to come with me and use your chakra to stabilize her. Do not put in the message about our discovery with Kushina." She said and Minato and Anko rushed from the inn all the way back to the Tsuchikage's castle. Hikari and Kushina ran as fast as they could to the messenger hall and wrote out the message.

"Which bird is your fastest?" Kushina asked the Messenger Shinobi and he pointed at the large Fire Hawk. Hikari walked to him and stuffed the note into his case then sent him off and, much like a shinobi, within a few seconds, he was gone, on his way to Konoha. "What if they're out on a mission?" Kushina asked her friend as they ran from the messenger hall to the Kage's castle. Dashing past the guards, they shot through the door and followed Minato's chakra to the room they were in. Four medical shinobi were helping maintain Minato while his chakra held the poison back from Hana's heart and lungs. "Message is sent Anko-sensei. We used their fastest bird, so I hope they'll get the message sooner than we got here." Hikari said as she added her chakra to shoring up Minato's. Kushina sat back and watched, a young boy sitting next to her.

"I hope the people we sent for get here fast enough..." Oonoki said just as Kiba Inuzuka and Kurotsuchi, Oonoki's granddaughter, walked into the room.

"What happened Gramps?" Kurotsuchi asked as she walked over while Kiba followed suit with the other medical ninja and shored up Minato's chakra. Oonoki just looked at her and she seemed to understand and walked over to join her husband.

**_"We could do it. We could take the poison and I could burn it off before it harms you."_ **Kurama said in Kushina's mindscape and Kushina gasped a little as she was drawn into a beautiful garden where Kurama, in her human form, was trimming hedges to make the garden look better. **_"We could take the poison out of her and then I can burn it off." _**

**_"I'd rather not Kurama. What if you can't burn all of it off? That would put us at risk."_** Kushina said and Kurama nodded.

_**"I suppose you're right..."** _Kurama said and Kushina and the boy sat to watch and make sure Hana survived.

**Four Hours Later**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Anko Mitarashi and her Genin Team." A voice said, bringing Anko out of her daze. She looked up and standing at the front desk in not even half the time it had taken them to get there was Kiba Akuma and his team.

"Kiba! Thank Kami you're here. Come on, she's in here." Anko said as she lead the four shinobi into Hana's room. Minato had traded off with an elder medical ninja. "She's been poisoned, and it's not looking good. Is there something you can do?" She asked and he walked over and covered Hana with his chakra, the medical ninja stepping back and taking in a deep breath. Several others started to move forward to help Kiba until they saw that he wasn't even sweating.

"It's a poison from Yamigakure. Not easy to cure... without the antidote. Someone sent the assassins after her after giving them a poison from my village." He said as he pulled out two vials. One held a greenish silver liquid, the other a thick, black, goo. "Believe it or not, the goo is the antidote." He said as he popped the cork and passed the greenish-silver liquid to the medical ninja. "This is the poison. Analyze it, test it, see if you can come up with your own personal version of the antidote. I'm gonna use this one and clear Hana of the poison, but I'm going to need some help. It's going to hurt, she's going to scream and flail, and she can't do that. If she flails around, this antidote will mix with her blood and only make it worse. Arching is ok, because there's nothing we can do about her muscles tensing up." He said and two Earth Village Shinobi stepped up along with Anko and Kushina. "As soon as I get this antidote into her system, you four grab her and hold her down as best you can." The four shinobi nodded and Kiba all but shoved the vial into Hana's throat. As soon as it was empty, he held her mouth closed and worked the antidote down her throat.

As soon as she was finished swallowing, her body tensed up and Kiba held her mouth closed while the other four shinobi grabbed her and kept her from flailing around. It only took twelve minutes before she calmed down enough for Kiba to ok them to let her go. "Now she just needs to sleep. She'll be up in... about two and a half hours, but she needs to stay in bed for three or four days. Not my orders, the man who invented the antidote said that she needs to stay abed for three to four days while the antidote burns off."

"Thank you Kiba. I'm glad you came when you did. We'll take it from here." Anko said and he nodded.

"Good. My team has a mission of our own to get to. We were only five hours away, but we had to tear down camp." He said then he walked from the room, gathered his team, and the four of them left. Anko and Kushina watched them leave then looked at Hana.

"At least she'll be ok." Kushina said, smiling at Anko. Anko nodded as her student went back to the inn.

"That's true." Anko said quietly.

**At the Inn.**

****"Are you sure about his Hikari?" Minato asked his lover as she slowly pulled her clothes off. They were sitting on either side of their bed getting undressed.

"Yeah... don't try talking me out of this Minato... I want to do it..." She said as they both pushed their pants and underwear off. Turning around, she crawled across the bed to him and kissed his neck. He tensed up a little as she slid her hands over him, one of her hands wrapping around his member from behind. He tensed again and she kissed his neck, pulling him to her on the bed and positioning him between her legs. "Just... be gentle... ok?" she said, kissing him slowly as he slowly and, as gently as he could, slid his hard shaft into her. She winced and tried to spread herself open for him as wide as she could. As soon as he was inside her, she hugged him tight, tears running from her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop...?" He asked her and she shook her head, locking her legs behind his waist and pulling him into her as deeply as she could.

"You can move... just be gentle... please..." She said and he nodded and thrust slowly and gently, kissing her softly as she moaned under him.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry to end the chapter in the middle of a lemon, but I'm wanting to move on to the next chapter, which will be a slight time skip. We're jumping to the Chunin Exams. And no, there won't be anything horrible like Naruto's Chunin exam with Gaara attacking. No, this one will be a surprise. No lemons in the next one, but we will have three... possibly... favorites becoming Chunin. No, they're not from the same squad, but we will have a sort of "Uzumaki and New Sensei leaving the village to train" sort of thing. Only, it won't be three years. Anyway, no more spoilers. I'll let you guys read the next chapter and find out for yourself what's gonna go on after this.**


	7. The Chunin Exams: P1

**Sorry it's been so long. College has been kicking my ass. Anyway, as a special surprise and because I'm SUPER happy because of the Election Results, I'm throwing out a special lemon between two of our favorite Jinchuriki, one of which we haven't met yet. O.O I just revealed another character. .-. Uh oh... Anyway. I hope you enjoy Sara and her Jinchuriki boyfriend's lemon! YEAH! OBAMA WON! -passes out from lack of oxygen-**

**_Dumb fucker... guess I'm in charge of this chapter. SO! Since we said last chapter we'd be starting the Chunin exams, THAT is what we'll do instead of the special Election Lemon. Anyone that wanted the Election Lemon, Review and we'll put it as the next chapter, I promise. So... Chunin Exams starts today. First up..._**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Chunin Exams; Awaken the Dragon!  
**

The Rookie Nine, Gen Two were standing in the Hokage's office with their Sensei, Naruto pacing back and forth in front of them. It had been one year total since they'd all become Genin, all of them had gained amazing skills in that time. Kiba and Anko's squad had grown the most, each shinobi in the two separate squads now able to match their teachers blow for blow. What was amazing was the growth of Kiba's squad. In the year they'd been a team, Kiba's entire squad had mastered Jutsu from D-Rank to S-Rank. Most surprising was Sasuki, who had discovered she could wield the Sharingan. Kiba had chalked that up to all the times Sasuke's blood had gotten splattered on open cuts on Sakura. "I've called all of you here for a very specific reason. This year is the Chunin Exams, and I'd like all of you to join and participate. Any squad that doesn't think they're ready can opt out, and no one will think any less of you." Naruto said.

"I will. You shouldn't want to remain a Genin." Shun Yamanaka said and Naruto gave him a look as Kiba clocked him in the back of the head.

"Is it alright if we opt out dad? You're still a genin and you're the Hokage." Minato said and Naruto nodded. "Ok. I was just curious. I know Hikari wants to become a Chunin and I won't hold her back from that." He said and the aforementioned Hikari kissed her lover on the cheek. Naruto nodded again, smiling, and looked to the sensei to get their opinions. Kiba sat quietly, his hand on Kenji and Sasuki's shoulders while Shun crouched in front of them, his smile telling Naruto everything he needed to know.

"We're in. These three are more than ready." Anko said and Kushina, Minato, and Hikari all smiled. Kakashi only gave Naruto a look and Naruto nodded. When he came to Rock Lee, it was Tsume Inuzuka that held up her hand.

"We're opting out, Lord Hokage. We've discussed it, and we're not ready yet. Our Taijutsu is expert, thanks to Lee-sensei, but we need to work on our Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." She said and he nodded.

"That's understandable, Tsume. Alright. Team Lee will not be partaking in the Chunin Exams this year. Those teams participating have three months to prepare. Get as much training in as you can in those three months, without your sensei, because you won't have them during the Chunin Exams. Good luck. Kiba, I'd like you to stay behind for a moment so we can talk." He said and the Jounin nodded as the teams exited the room. "Since you're the Yakage, only acting as ambassador, I'd like you to ask your temporary replacement to come here and sit in the stand with me."

"Alright. What will I be doing then?" Kiba asked his temporary Kage and Naruto looked at him.

"You'll be the Third Exam Proctor. We're doing things a little differently this year. This year, we'll have four exams. The written exam, the Forest of Death test, and then the surprise Third Exam, First Day. The Genin students get to fight their teachers, and they get 3 days to beat them, and they have to win. The teams that don't win, don't advance to the final round, which will be the one on one bouts between Genin." Naruto said and Kiba nodded.

"So you'll talk to the other teachers about their roll later?" Kiba asked but Naruto shook his head and sat down.

"No. It was Kakashi's idea, so they already know about it. I just wanted to fill you in." Naruto said and Kiba nodded then walked from the room.

**The Next Day**

"So, Kiba-kun. What's on the agenda for today?" Sasuki asked as the three genin walked onto the training ground. Kenji and Shun looked around and noticed a few changes had been made, all of them obstacles.

"Training. You guys are going to be going through the Chunin Exams in three months time. You need all the training you can get." He said and Sasuki looked at him. "What I mean is... you'll be running an Obstacle Course." He said then walked over towards the Memorial Stone. As soon as he was at the memorial stone, he turned around and almost stepped on a sort of rivet in the ground. As soon as his foot came near it, spikes shot up out of the ground straight at him and he barely dodged back in time to avoid them. "The entire training ground is littered with traps, snares, and even some summoned beasts who have been told to act as the giant animals you'll see in the Forest of Death."

"So we're supposed to avoid traps and snares and try to not get eaten?" Kenji said and Kiba nodded.

"That about sums it up. And before you say they won't have traps and snares in that forest, Shun, remember, you'll be competing against shinobi from different villages who don't fight the way we do. They'll be laying traps and snares to try and stop you from advancing. Some of them will even lay snares meant to drag you into a tree and leave you as a meal for the giant animals. So, I've got summoned snakes, courtesy on Anko, a couple summoned toads courtesy of Naruto, and a few of my own." He said as he pulled off his backpack and sat it down next to him. "Shun, you're up first." Shun nodded and looked around for a good place to start. Shrugging when he couldn't find anything wrong, he walked over to a clear looking area and waited for Kiba's signal. "Go."

Darting onto the field, Shun dove under a torrent of kunai and rolled over three snares that would have trapped him had he stepped on them. He barely managed to dodge over and around two spike traps before a snare wrapped around his ankle and started to yank him into the air. He managed to cut the rope and roll running straight on for a few yards until a gigantic red wolf shot out of the trees to his left. Shun picked up speed as the wolf skidded around behind him and proceeded to chase him then Shun spotted a sort of line that looked to be a finish line. When he got closer to it he saw the little statue that looked like the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, he put on a burst of speed and dove over the finish line. The wolf stopped before the line and walked back to the trees.

"Well done. Little short, I estimate you'll be in the Forest for a total of three days, but that's ok. You've got three months to prepare. Keep using this obstacle course in that time. The animals will not chase you if you stand still, so if you're camping in the trees, you'll be safe, but remember, after three days in the forest of death, the Tower closes and you fail the exam, so don't just sit there the whole time." Kiba said then stood up and walked over to them. "In the mean time, I'm going to go back to the house to get some dinner. You three train until sundown then get home." He said then headed to the Haruno house to get dinner

* * *

**A.N. Doin' a bit of a time jump here. I don't want everyone to see the new skills they learn during the training just yet. Also, I wanted to let you know that since Ryu handled the first... few paragraphs of this chapter, he is this chapters author, so I'll pass it on to him. **

**_C.A.N. (Chapter Author Note) Ok. So the way the Chunin Exams are going to be laid out is this. The first exam is the written exam with the secret 10th question. Since Kishimoto-sensei already did the whole "If you have the guts to succeed, you and your team will succeed" thing, we're going a little different. The question... well, you'll find out during the test, but the gist of the first exam is "Can you work as a team to get the information." Second Exam will be the Forest of Death, over-seen by Ibiki Morino. I know, he's usually the first exam proctor. Not this time. This time, Sakura is the First Exam proctor. Ibiki will explain what's to happen during the Second Exam. Third Exam, instead of being the final match between the Shinobi to determine who will become Chunin, will be a special test to find out if you can battle your teacher and win. If you lose, you don't advance. Seems kinda hopeless for Sasuki and her team then, huh? Kiba being the Jinchuriki of the most powerful Bijuu of all. You'll be surprised. The Fourth Exam will be the finals to determine who is Chunin. Anyway... onward to the First Exam!_**

* * *

**Three Months Later: First Exam.****  
**

Sasuki and her team walked into the academy for the first time in nearly two years. The Academy Students had been moved to the lower floors, leaving the upper floors for the students taking the Chunin Exams. As soon as they entered the room they were supposed to be in, they froze. The only team that wasn't there was Tsume's team, but the room looked full already. Sitting at every table were groups of genin from different villages. All of them looked much older than Sasuki and her friends. Standing down at the front of the room was Sakura, a clip board in her hand. "Pretty intimidating, isn't it?" An almost wheezy voice said to their right. Shun and Kenji turned and saw a young woman walking towards them, two other shinobi women behind her. When they got a good look at her, they realized why her voice sounded wheezy. She had an enormous scar across her throat.

"Not really. We've been through worse." Sasuki said and Shun nodded, standing just a bit closer to his team mate. Kenji didn't move, the bugs swarming inside his body making an almost clicking screech around him.

"How so?" One of the other Kunoichi asked, sounding almost smug as though she'd been through even worse than they'd seen.

"Ever hear of the rouge ninja Hikotsu Fujihara?" Shun asked and and the kunoichi with the scar on her throat nodded. "We're the ones that brought him to justice."

"In pieces." Kenji said and the three kunoichi blanched, several others turning to look at them. "And we're much stronger now, so this bunch doesn't intimidate us at all." That announcement made several of the shinobi sneer at them, several others seemed to loosen the clasps on their kunai pouches.

"Alright everyone. Take your seats. You'll find your names on seats around the room and a test on the table in front of them. Do not turn over the tests until I say so." Sakura said and everyone started moving to their seats. Shun, Kenji and Sasuki found themselves sitting next to Sand and Earth Shinobi, so they were perfectly at home while the other six members of Konoha who were participating in the Chunin Exams were seated next to shinobi from different nations. Seated directly in front of Sasuki was a shinobi wearing his headband backwards. The symbol on his headband was a jet black teardrop, the symbol of Yamigakure. "My name is Sakura Haruno, and I will be your proctor for the First Exam. The rules are as follows. No cheating. If you are caught cheating by any of the Anbu Black Ops around the room, you will be marked down a point. Three strikes, and you'll be escorted from the room. At the end of the exam, there will be a question about the exam and a new set of rules. I'll give you all one chance to leave the exam right now, but just know that if you chose to leave, your entire team will be disqualified and have to wait until next time to take the Chunin Exams again." Sakura said and within a few moments, two hands went up, but only one team left, showing that the two hands were from the same team. Sasuki wasn't surprised when the Shadow Shinobi in front of her didn't move a muscle. "Is that everyone?" Sakura asked and when no one else moved she nodded. "Alright then. As soon as I turn over this timer, you may turn over your tests and begin. Remember, cheaters who are caught will be marked a point by the Anbu Black Ops. Three marks disqualifies you and your team. Ready? Go." She said and sat down, flipping the timer over. As if they had rehearsed it, every shinobi in the room turned over their tests and the scratching of pencil on paper could easily be heard.

Sasuki looked around subtly for her team and noticed Kenji sending out two of his bugs, both of which got to her and Shun and gently sunk their mandibles into Kenji's team-mates arms. She then saw hundreds of very small bugs fly around the room and alight on the shoulders and heads of other shinobi and instantly Sasuki's head was flooded with information, all of the answers that were the same were correct, the other ones the bug seemed to throw away itself. Sasuki smiled and her pencil started scribbling down answers even as she felt another consciousness flood her mind without taking it over. It was at that moment that Sasuki noticed the Shadow Shinobi sitting in front of her hadn't moved until the answers started flowing through her mind. Ignoring it, since this was probably an information gathering exam, she finished her test and flipped it over, pencil down, at the same time as Shun and Kenji. Sakura smiled and Sasuki leaned back, keeping her eyes straight ahead she still noticed that several teams were escorted from the room. As soon as the timer ran out Sakura stood up. "Alright, everyone stop." Sakura said and several shinobi threw their heads back and groaned in frustration. "Now for the final question. Just know this. If you get this wrong, you will be disqualified and forbidden from ever taking the Chunin Exam again. You and your entire team will remain Genin until the day you die. No one here will hold it against you. I know I won't. But your team and village may decide that you're not worth the time of day. However, you have the option to leave, forgo the punishment of failure, and live to try again next time if you failed earlier." She said and automatically Sasuki saw twenty hands go up, none of them from Konoha or the Sand, Earth, or Shadow Villages. As soon as those teams were escorted out and the door closed, Sakura looked around. "If that's everyone, the final question is this.

"If your team is in danger of giving out vital information about the village and your allies, do you have the means or the will power to do what is necessary to protect your village and allies? Can you kill a friend to protect people you barely know?" She asked and the entire room started buzzing with chatter until one shinobi stood up.

"That question isn't fair, Haruno-sensei." The shinobi said and every eye in the room turned to him. Sitting next to him, Sasuki was happy to see the girl with the scar on her throat. "We're Shinobi, and even if it is something we have to live with every day, it isn't fair that we'd have to make that kind of decision now. We're still kids. We've got a lot to learn. Maybe we'll find a way to keep some information out of the hands of the enemy, that way the won't have all the info they need to infiltrate the villages. Like... break the information up amongst the team. We each know something different, a different bit of information, that way if one of us breaks, the other two will still have the rest of the information. And if it comes down to it, it won't come to one member of a team dying, but all of them will take the secrets of their village and allies with them." He said and the Shinobi in front of Sakura nodded.

"That's correct. You pass. As do the rest of you. By showing that you trust your team to carry you through this, you proved to us that you can operate as a team. That was the whole point of this test, to gather information as a team. You all move on to the next exam. Be ready, because tomorrow, you face the Forest of Death." Sakura said then she walked from the room. The nine Konoha Shinobi walked from the room together not noticing the eyes following them as they went.

"Which one is it, Lord Orochimaru?" **(He reared his ugly head at last!)**A golden skinned shinobi asked as he walked up behind the snake summoner. Orochimaru only stared at the nine Konoha Shinobi as they walked past him, not knowing who he was, unable to see or hear the shinobi who had spoken. Minato accidentally bumped him.

"Sorry about that." He said, steadying Orochimaru, who was disguised as an old, almost crippled man, walking on a cane.

"That's fine young one." Orochimaru said in a voice to match his disguise as the nine of them walked from the building. "That's just fine... Uzumaki..." Orochimaru said in his own voice as they got out of ear shot.

**Five Hours Later**

Kiba sat at the table with Sasuki and his team, each of them with a glass of sake in front of them. "To you three, for succeeding in the First Exam. Congratulations." He smiled as the three of them held up their glasses and they all drank. Only a couple of them actually gagged, Sasuki being one of them, but they all swallowed their drinks. "You're all one step closer to becoming Chunin. And as soon as you do, we'll be equals. No longer a teacher and his students, but partners. Fellow Shinobi, fighting to protect our villages from anyone that would wish them harm. I won't say I'm proud of you. You've got a long way to go before you can actually face me at full strength, but I will say this. Tomorrows Exam is going to be even tougher than this one. Tomorrow, you enter the Forest of Death. Do me a favor, and come out of there alive." He said and the three Genin nodded.

Unknown to them, Orochimaru, in a new disguise, as a young man working at a Ramen stall during the Chunin Exam festivities, was plotting his next move. _"Hmmm... shall I grab the girl during the Forest of Death trial, when no one can interfere? Hmhmhm... it reminds me of old times... when I was chasing Sasuke... Perhaps I will... and I'll go after Sasuke's little blood child as well, for the Sharingan..." _The snake user thought to himself even as he put on a fake smile and served ramen to his patrons.

* * *

**Will Orochimaru's evil scheme work? What is Orochimaru's evil scheme? Why isn't he dead yet? These are all the questions your all asking, right? Well, I'm not gonna answer them until two chapters in. Yeah. Two Chapters. The Forest of Death is going to be three chapters long. We'll follow Team Mitarashi first, then Team Kakashi, then Team Akuma on their journeys through the Forest of Death. Also, Orochimaru, in all his scheming, didn't think of the other twist I'm throwing in in true Naruto fashion. Oh, and we'll get a foreplay lemon from Hikari and Minato. I know, it's kinda boring. But I have to admit, Ryu did a damn fine job writing this chapter. Hm, maybe I'll have him write them all, even if his are really short.**

**_Ah, shut up!_ **

**Hehe, anyway. R&R this chapter. And don't forget to vote in the Poll. I'd link it into this little sneak peak type thing at the end of each chapter, but I don't know how to do that. ANYWHO, Read, Review, and Vote please. So far, last I checked I had one person, plus my own, vote on having MORE chapters. Also, I need to know if you guys think I should do a sequel to this story. Like... do like the Naruto seasons did and end it a little while after the Chunin Exam, then come back and have it be like a three to four year time skip and everyone's all grown up and know all new powerful jutsu. So, in your reviews, let me know. Sequel? No Sequel? The fate of Naruto Hikari II rests in your hands!**


	8. Chunin Exams: P2-1 Forest of Death

**So I decided to NOT let Ryu write the rest of the chapters, as this is MY story and not his. And, since I'm bored and would rather not spend the whole night just watching TV, I'm writing out the Team Mitarashi Chapter. Now, just to fill you in, for those that are JUST coming to us, these are NOT filler chapters, they're actual parts of the story. I don't like doing Fillers and only EVER do a filler if I can't think of ANYTHING else. -.- So no fillers. Unless I get a request in the reviews for a break off, rejoining the rest of the village and seeing the original Rookie Nine again or a Lemon, then I'll do a single filler. It won't be a two or four episode (chapter) filler. It'll be ONE page. -.- No exceptions. SO! Without further ado. Ryu?**

**_READ THA CHAPTA! _  
**

**Um... o.e yeah. Read the chapter please, while I go beat Ryu's head in with a stick... -grabs said cast iron baseball bat and stalks after Ryu-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chunin Exams, Team Mitarashi: The Forest of Death!**

"I'm Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your proctor for this exam. Normally, it's done by Anko Mitarashi, but seeing as how she has a squad that is running through this, the Hokage thought it would be improper to have her be the proctor." He said, looking at Minato, Kushina, and Hikari who all just smirked. Ibiki growled a little under his breath then stood up straight, exuding an air of menace. Minato and Kushina didn't move, but Hikari inched closer to Minato. What bugged Ibiki was that up until that moment, the team lead by Kiba Akuma seemed to have not even noticed him. Sakura Haruno's daughter, Sasuki Haruno still only gave him a slight glance before she returned to the scroll Kiba had given her before the challenge. It was one of the scrolls contained in one of his own sealing scrolls. A scroll on fire jutsu and Uchiha style techniques. "We'll be starting the exams soon. But there are several rules to go over first. You will all be given one scroll. One Heaven scroll, one Earth scroll, or one Ocean scroll. You must have all three when you come to the tower in the middle of the Forest. Be warned, there will be giant animals in there. And last we checked, they're hungry. Not only will you have your fellow Genin out there, laying traps and snares for all of you. You'll receive your scroll when you sign your squad name to the docket over there. Be ready, because you enter the Forest in thirty minutes." Ibiki said and the squads all walked to the signing docket. Several squads signed before Kushina, Minato, and Hikari finally got to the table.

"You'll be getting an Ocean scroll. Write your team name down and your scroll will appear for you." The shinobi said and Minato signed Team Mitarashi. As soon as he put the name down, a scroll with blue edging and the kanji for Ocean on it appeared in a puff of smoke. Kushina picked it up and looked at it as the three of them walked off to the gate they'd be entering through. This year's group of Genin was almost twice the size as last years, hence the extra scroll for this year's Forest of Death challenge. They stopped in front of their gate and Hikari nearly jumped when Ibiki's voice rang out across the field.

"One final rule! You cannot look at the scroll! If you open it to read it, you will be disqualified! Now, on my mark, enter the forest, and your three days of hell will begin. Ready?! And! MARK!" Ibiki yelled and just as he yelled out mark, the gates snapped open and 22 Genin launched into the forest. As soon as they were in, Minato, Kushina, and Hikari shot to the left, straight at another team they'd saw had an Earth scroll. Minato grinned as he saw the Earth scroll holders, glad they weren't Earth or Shadow Village shinobi, or even any of his friends. Drawing a kunai, he smiled when his sister and lover threw their own kunai in time with his. His kunai caught the shinobi in the lead in the shoulder and pinned him to the tree behind him while the other two shinobi were knocked to the ground, a kunai buried deep between their eyes. Anko-sensei had told them that the only way to win in the Forest of Death was to kill anyone they came across unless they could avoid it.

"So, looks like you're already done. Down to one shinobi, both of your team-mates dead. I only see two options here. You hand over the Earth scroll." Minato said and his sister dropped down beside him.

"Or we kill you." Kushina said and the shinobi glared at her. Taking that as his answer, Kushina snapped out a kunai and slit his throat, taking the Earth scroll from his pouch. "That's two. Only one to go." She said and looked at her team mates as she put the Earth Scroll in her bag with the scroll Anko had given her. It was a scroll about her grandmother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"So what's the strategy?" Hikari asked, her guise of timid, frightened kunoichi gone. Working with Anko-sensei had broken the timid Hikari's shy self and turned Minato's lover into a dominating, sexy fighting machine. "Cause I've got an idea, but I want to hear yours first."

"Well, I've got a plan, but Minato's basically the leader. Let's hear it." Kushina said and Minato smiled at his sister. "What?"

"My plan is to hear your plan and then Hikari's plan and vote on which one I like best. I don't really have a strategy. I was just gonna take it one step at a time and make sure we win." Minato said and he had to duck to avoid a punch from his sister.

"My strategy is that we go out and find someone with a Heaven scroll, beat them, and take it then head to the tower. I'd rather not have to spend three days in this forest, running the risk that one of us could get eaten." Kushina said and the two of them nodded. "I mean, why run the risk that one of us could get eaten when we could get a Heaven scroll, get to the tower, and wait there for three days, with fresh food every day, until the survivors get there." Minato nodded as though that plan made perfect sense. To him, it did, but Hikari wasn't sure.

"My plan might make a bit more sense than that. I seem like the timid, shy, scared kunoichi, right? So how about this. We find a clearing with a pretty good shelter. I hide in the shelter while you guys hide just out of sight, and I pretend to be the most timid kunoichi ever, luring in every squad I can, and with each squad that appears, you two silently take down two of them and I'll let the last one get as close as I'm comfortable with before drawing my kunai, asking him which scroll he has, and killing him if he has the one we need." Hikari said and Kushina nodded.

"You're right. That does make more sense. But what if they don't have the one we need?"

"Kill them anyway and take the one they have. It'll be better for us if we have less competition during the final exam. And, if we come across our friends and we happen to have one they need, we can give it to them." Hikari said and both of the siblings agreed to that plan, the three of them shooting off into the trees to get away from the border. They knew that several other squads would have that same idea. Scan the border for anyone that might have stayed behind to plan. Just as they'd thought, as soon as they left another squad entered the area they were just in, examining the bodies for a scroll before moving on. It didn't take long for Team Mitarashi to reach a clearing with a hollowed out tree. As they'd planned, Minato and Kushina shot up into the trees over head, watching from just out of sensing range. Kushina activated her Byakugan while Minato activated his Sage Jutsu. With their ocular jutsu activated, they could easily see Hikari, and the squad of Shinobi heading in their direction. They were Wind Village shinobi.

"They've got an Earth scroll." Kushina said, her Byakugan piercing the pack of the shinobi in the front. When they entered the clearing, the leader saw Hikari quivering in her shelter and he smirked, heading towards her, the other two, as they'd expected, fell back behind him but followed him in a sort of "V" formation. As soon as the leader was far enough ahead, Kushina and Minato dropped down on his allies and slit their throats.

"So pretty one. What are you doing out here alone?" The wind Shinobi asked, not realizing that his team had just been killed right behind him. His own outfit was covered in armor, but he had three weak spots. His throat, and under his arms along his sides. As soon as he got within arms reach of Hikari, she whipped out a razor sharp Kunai and pressed his to his throat as Kushina and Minato pressed the tips of their kunai into the slits between his armor hidden under his arms. The Wind Genin froze, eyes wide and started shaking.

"Never said I was out here alone. Now, how about you tell me which scroll you have. We might let you go." Hikari said and he pulled his Earth Scroll out and dropped it at her feet.

"That's the only one I've got... Please... just let me go..." He said and Hikari got a look on her face that said she was contemplating it.

"Hmmm... nah." She said then dragged her Kunai across his throat. He dropped as she picked up the scroll and put it in her bag.

"So, we discovered that my Byakugan can penetrate the pouches of approaching squads. We saw that he had an Earth Scroll before he even came near the clearing." Kushina said and Hikari nodded.

"Ok. That makes sense. Well, get back to your hiding places and try and signal..."

"If it's Earth, I'll make a leaf drop, water I'll use a water jutsu and make a drop of water land on your shoulder. Heaven will be one of Kushina's wind jutsu." Minato said and Hikari smiled at her lover and nodded. As soon as they were sure, Minato and Kushina jumped back to their hiding spots.

**One Hour Later. 10:00pm.**

Minato and Kushina dropped from their hiding spots and joined Hikari under her tree. It had been an hour, but the sun had gone down before they'd even gotten into the forest. "So... one squad in one hour... amazing. Not even our friends thought to come here. Its a clearing with the best shelter in the forest." Kushina said as she flopped onto the ground and leaned against a root. "I swear, this forest is huge. It's amazing that we have enough gates for everyone. I wonder how those Shadow Village Shinobi are doing." She said as Minato and Hikari cuddled near the fire.

"Who knows. Why should we care? They are our enemies in this, we should be worried about what they'll do if they find us." He said and his lover nodded. Kushina watched them for a moment then looked out into the clearing. A gasp escaped her lips as she locked eyes with three Shinobi standing not twenty feet away. Hikari and Minato were instantly at her side, hands in their Kunai pouches in case the three shinobi attacked. All three of them were wearing black Shinobi gear, but the one in the middle was the strangest of all of them. He was wearing a black shinobi mask much like Kakashi-sensei's mask. His hair was tied back in a traditional Samurai ponytail. On his back was a trio of swords, two over his shoulders, the other barely hidden behind his head. The most striking feature of this shinobi were his bright yellow eyes. He was from Yamigakure, and he was one of the two Shadow Shinobi Squads participating this year.

"What do you want?" Hikari asked and the three Shadow Shinobi looked at her then the three of them took off, four scrolls dropping in their place. Kushina and her squad ran out to see what the scrolls were. One was a Heaven scroll, the other three were Ocean, Earth, and Heaven scrolls. "Why'd they leave these behind? Are they helping us?" She asked as Minato picked up one of the Heaven scrolls.

"I'm not sure, but either way, they dropped four scrolls, so that means they've either taken out four teams plus one to get enough for themselves, or they just dropped their scrolls and one extra. So we may have inadvertently taken out one more squad." Minato said as he put the Heaven scroll into his pouch and stored the other three scrolls in a Storage Scroll. His storage scroll was a gift from Kiba-sensei for his 13th birthday. "So we've got our three? How about we head to the tower?" He asked and they nodded and stood. As they started to stand up they noticed a group of Shinobi heading in their direction. Before they could manage to hide, the three shinobi appeared in their clearing. Their headbands revealed them to be Sound Shinobi.

"Hmhmhm... It seems we've found three little leaves among the forest. Get them." The one in the middle said and his companions shot past him straight at Minato and his team. The Shinobi in the middle was freakishly tall with long grey hair and a loose fitting tan kimono with a purple sash bowed at his waist in front. He seemed to be wearing a pair of tight fitting black pants. Covering his head was a straw sakkat. A few moments before the two shinobi would have reached Team Mitarashi, a wall of stone came up between them and the two attackers. On the other side of the wall of stone another one rose, trapping the two Sound ninja and keeping them away from their leader.

"Dual Arts: Shadow Flame Bomb." A voice said from over everyone's head. The four shinobi out of the trap looked up and saw a jet black ball of fire launch straight down and slammed into the ground and exploded in a wall of fire. When the flames subsided, the walls of stone dropped and revealed one badly burned corpse. The other body was just a bubbling mass of molten gold. As they watched, a smoke bomb exploded amongst the flames and three figures dashed into into the smoke from above the Leaf Shinobi. As the smoke cleared, the three figured turned out to be Shadow Shinobi. These Shadow Shinobi were nothing like Kiba Akuma. As the smoked cleared, Minato saw that these three Shadow Shinobi were striking ridiculous poses. The one in the center seemed to be standing on one foot with both hands in the air, which seemed a very ridiculous pose for a man. The one on the left had his right leg extended out on the ground in front of the center one, his left elbow resting on his left knee with his head in his hands. The one on the right had her hands extended down on the ground and she looked as though she was ready to sprint.

"We are the Shadow Villages Finest Force of Destruction. The Triple/Ultimate/Super, Destruction/Fighting/Powered, Force/Team/Trio!" They all said at the same time, even if they weren't exactly on the same page. The middle one seemed to slump a little and the other too nearly fell over. As soon as they regained themselves, the two jumped up and they started arguing.

"I said we're the Triple Destruction Force! That's what we agreed on." The middle one said, his voice slightly mild, a soft tenor even as he yelled at the other two. The girl shook her head.

"Nuh uh! We agreed on Ultimate Fighting Team!" She said, her golden hair flaring around her as her chakra kicked up a breeze.

"No way. You two are both wrong. We're the Super Powered Trio." The shorter one said, his headband covering his left eye much like Kakashi's covered his right. The other two rounded on him and he looked at them.

"No we're not. We're the Triple/Ultimate, Destruction/Fighting, Force/Team!" They said together then they started glaring at each other and the yelling commenced again. All the while, Orochimaru looked on with amusement.

"As amusing as this is, I came here to do a job. Now get out of my way." Orochimaru said as his disguise disappeared. Disappearing, however, wasn't exactly the right word. It was more like the skin he was wearing just started to melt away. When it had melted away, it was a skin colored blob of color around his feet. "Hmhmhm... You broke my toys... now I'll break you..." He said then charged and the three Shadow Shinobi finally god serious, the girl pulling out a storage scroll and sticking her hand into it. She took a hit from Orochimaru, flying backwards as her hand slid from the storage scroll, a long pole coming with it. For a second, Minato and Kushina thought it was a staff before five spear points slid from the storage scroll at the end of the staff. It was a halberd, which became apparent as the other four spear points were slightly longer on one side than on the other. The other two held Orochimaru back as best they could while their team mate rolled up the scroll and stored it back in her pouch. As soon as Orochimaru finally through off his attackers, the third shinobi rushed forward and slashed diagonally downwards.

Orochimaru barely managed to dodge the axe part of the halberd but received a cut from the spear point which somehow managed to seem far larger than it looked. The worst part of it all was that the gash seemed to be getting wider and deeper. Orochimaru looked at the mark before shedding several layers of his own skin and coming out unharmed. "Well... that's quite the weapon... I think I'll take it!" Orochimaru said as he charged at her. She just grinned as she seemed to absorb the weapon into her own body. As Orochimaru reached her, he started to shed his skin again before her fist collided with his chest, sending him flying backwards, ten puncture wounds in chest and three in his stomach. When Minato looked at her, her hand had turned into a barbed club that looked vaguely like her spear. She waved at him with in then spun and backhanded Orochimaru, sending him flying. As he flew through the air, one of her team mates appeared and kicked him straight into the air.

"Taste this. Straight from the Leaf Village. Naruto Uzumaki Barrage " The third one yelled as he spun and smashed his foot into Orochimaru's gut, sending him spiraling into the ground. The Shadow Shinobi used the momentum to propel himself back and the three new comers watched as Orochimaru's body seemed to melt.

"Damn... Mud Clone..." The one who'd kicked him up said then he walked over to his female team mate who was stowing her spear in the storage scroll. "Nicely done Yuko. All of those hits woulda killed anyone else." He said and Yuko smiled at him.

"Not so bad yourself Mako." She said, smacking him on the back. The three Leaf Shinobi expected him to keel over with puncture wounds in his back, but he just grinned. "Hey, Hakuro, nice N.U.B. He never saw that coming." She said to the other one and the third member just grinned. She then turned to the Leaf shinobi and strode towards them. The only one who kept her guard up was Kushina, the other two too stunned to do anything. "You three alright?" She asked and Minato nodded.

"Yeah... thanks. Um... who are you?" He asked and she smirked, slapping a hand over her team mates mouths.

"I'm Yuko Katsuragi. These two lunk heads are my brother, Mako Katsuragi and Hakuro Kurosawa. We're the Shadow Village Ultimate Fighting Team." She said, grinning while the other two tried to speak up. "Glad your alright. We'll be going now." She said as she dragged the other two off, towards the tower, Mako and Hakuro screaming their choices for their team name all the way.

"Wow. Well, um... think we should head that way too? If Orochimaru's out here, we'll need somewhere safe to hide." Hikari said and her two team mates nodded and the three of them dashed off after Yuko and her team.

* * *

**KABOOM! First Chapter of my Three Part Forest Of Death Chunin Exam Section COMPLETE! Who bad, oh yeah, is me, uh huh, I'm bad. O.O Ehm... sorry about that. Anyway... here's Chapter 8, the first chapter of the Forest of Death section, up next it Chapter 9, Team Hatake. Yep, savin' the best for last. Also... I have a plan for something to happen to Sasuki in the next chapter. -gasp- Something is going to happen to Sasuki? How dare I? -grin- You'll see. No worries though, she's not gonna be raped or killed. Nothing of the sort, all though she'll come close to one. Also, what did you think? We met another team from the Shadow Village and actually got their names. Besides the guys that dropped off the scrolls. Yes, the Shadow Ninja who dropped off the scrolls were different from Yuko and her two boys. And yes, I also have a plan for Yuko. Nothing bad, but you'll have to wait and see. ANYWAY! Read and Review. And don't forget...**

**_Vote for the chapters. We need to know. _  
**

**Also, special thanks to DarkenedAngelzTearz (If I misspelled your name I'm so so so SOOOOO sorry.) for keeping up with us thus far. I hope to get more reviews from loving fans because this story is by far my longest one yet in terms of words! WOOT! -passes out-**

**_My apologies. -kicks him then smirks and bows to the others- Bye all. Till... two or three hours from now. 8D_  
**


	9. Chunin Exams: P2-2 Forest of Death

**O.O Holy fuck... two chapters in one night. Anyways... I managed to complete chapter 21 of my Bleach Fanfic in a little less than an hour. O.O So I'm here to do Chapter 9 of this one. Tonight... Today? Either one... It's Team Hatake. That's right. Rin and the two Hyuuga boys, Taichi and Hizashi. We'll get to see a couple new Jutsu of Rin's and this one's going to be relatively short in comparison to the other ones... mostly because I'm feeling lazy and it's a Hatake. If the Manga has anything to say for it, Kakashi made Chunin in one year after becoming a Genin, so he probably went through the Forest of Death in... maybe ten minutes. And yes, the previous chapter spanned over the course of a whole day. Anyway... in this chapter, we'll see the little Hatake get into a wee bit of trouble with a giant frog before they make their way to the tower. No, not a summon frog, just a giant frog. And... without further ado...**

**_Here's Chapter 9: Forest of Death; Team Hatake!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Forest of Death; Team Hatake.  
**

Rin stared at her two team mates as they rock paper scissored to see who would get the scroll, even as she put the scroll in her kunai pouch and started walking into the forest. Hizashi noticed and used his Byakugan to look into her pouch. "Hey. You were supposed to let one of us take the scroll Rin." He said and she shrugged and looked back at them as if to say "You were taking to long." Hizashi sighed and Taichi chuckled as they jogged to catch up to their team mate before the three of them shot through the trees towards another group they could all see thanks to the Kariname jutsu, courtesy of Hizashi. Their scroll was an Earth scroll, so they needed a Heaven scroll and an Ocean scroll.

"What do they have Hizashi?" Taichi asked and his brother looked ahead.

"Heaven and Ocean. Just our luck, eh Rin." he asked and Rin smiled before shooting ahead of them, both of her hands sparkling with lightning. Hizashi just smiled and the two of them took off after their team mate. They quickly heard two yells of pain as Rin took out two of the members of the group ahead of them with her Twin Raikiri. As soon as they arrived, Hizashi dropped into his stance for the Gentle Fist, trapping his opponent in a Twin Steps Gentle Fist, palms as his brother did the same. "Twin Steps Gentle Fist, 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms, 256 palms!" The two Hyuuga's intoned together as every one of their strikes shut down chakra networks and finally the circulatory system. They then both took a single step towards their opponent and faster than the eye could follow, each of them slammed their chakra laced fists into their opponent, freezing him where he was and effectively destroying his cellular structure. "512 palms!" They said together as their opponent disintegrated and the two scrolls fell to the ground. Hizashi picked up one as his brother scooped up the other one.

"Alright, we got them!" Taichi yelled and Rin smiled at them before her ears twitched and she tossed the scroll she was carrying to them. Hizashi caught it and looked at her only to jump back with his brother as a gigantic reddish frog appeared as if out of no where behind Rin. She barely turned around in time to see it before its tongue snapped out, caught her, and pulled her into its mouth and down its gullet. Taichi instantly drew a kunai and rushed to save her but before he could get to it, the frog hopped away, taking Rin with it. "Fuck. That thing just ate Rin. Come on Hizashi, we've gotta go get her back!" Taichi said and his brother nodded, storing the two scrolls in a storage scroll and putting that in his kunai pouch. Once it was put away, Taichi stowed his scroll and the two rushed after the frog, its extra loud hops all to easy to follow.

Rin, in the mean time, was trying not to panic. She knew something like this would happen, she just had to find a way out that didn't involve getting digested and turned into frog shit. She closed her eyes, mostly to relax her Sharingan, but also so she could think. She'd thought quickly and tossed the Earth scroll to Hizashi, so it didn't go in with her in case she couldn't get out. _"Alright Rin... focus... what are all the jutsu in your arsenal? You know Goke gave you at least two Inuzuka jutsu that you could use without a ninja dog. But are they strong enough to make this frog either die or barf you out?" _She asked herself before she came to one conclusion. She was going to get out of here one way or another. Signing quickly, she snapped her hands apart, two orbs of lightning forming in her hands. "Twin Raikiri!" She yelled as she slammed the two balls of lightning into the frogs insides. Almost instantly she regretted it as the frogs stomach tensed up around her, nearly squeezing her to death. "Ouch... Ok... No lightning... Lightning makes frog tense up. Let's try this..." she said as she signed again and pressed her hands tightly together, creating a sort of vacuum between her palms. "Wind Style: Vacuum Space." She said before she sucked in a breath and opened her hands, sucking all of the air from the frog's lungs. Within a few seconds the frog started wheezing before it coughed and she shot out of its stomach to hit a tree back first, hard. The frog, apparently thinking she wasn't worth the time to try and eat again, started hopping off before she woke up. Hizashi and Taichi arrived where the frog had spit her out a second after its hopping had faded away.

"Rin! Son of a bitch! We thought we'd lost you." Taichi said as he rushed over and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back then pushed him back and looked at them.

"I'm gonna tell you right now... if you get eaten by a giant frog, lightning hurts you more than it. I tried Twin Raikiri in it's stomach, hoping it would throw up if I caused it pain. Instead, the muscles tensed up and it nearly broke me in half." She said and Hizashi looked at her.

"How'd you get out then?" He asked and she smiled as if to say "Tell you later" and gestured at where they were. The frog, in all it's nastiness, had brought them all the way to the tower gate. Hizashi grinned and Taichi smacked his face with his hand before they helped Rin up and walked her into the tower.

* * *

**For any of you that thought that I'd end it there, you're sadly mistaken. We've got another sadistic killer in this Chunin Exam, and he made it to the tower long before Rin and the boys did. Plus, he's not above killing people on camera. Dun dun dun! Keep reading!**

* * *

Hizashi and Taichi walked through the gate to the tower and led Rin into their room where they started wiping her down so she could get a bath to get cleaned up. As soon as she was settled into the tub, Hizashi and Taichi sat down to have lunch. They were soon interrupted though, by a very rude shinobi from the Village Hidden in Flames. "That's my grub, punks. Back off." He said and Hizashi stared at him while Taichi kept munching on a piece of barbecued pork. "Didn't ya hear me? I said that's my..."

"We heard you. We just chose to ignore you because this is our room. Now leave. You're interrupting our meal and intruding." Hizashi said and the Fire Shinobi grabbed the younger boys shirt and lifted him up.

"I suggest you do as I said then and back away from the food. It's mine." He said as his eyes sparked with the beginnings of a fire jutsu. Hizashi, realizing what he was doing, planted both feet on his chest and heaved, shoving himself free and pushing the shinobi back a bit. One other shinobi appeared from the corner of the room and Taichi stood up and did a head count.

"Hold on... there are normally three members of a squad... where's their third?" He asked just as a blood curdling screech was heard from the bathroom followed by a light thud. Hizashi and Taichi started for the bathroom just as another boy walked out, carrying a naked Rin over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He unceremoniously dumped her on the floor and Hizashi grabbed her and dragged her over, wrapping his coat around her. "What did you do to her!?" Taichi yelled and the third boy just chuckled.

"Oh, nothing much. Just punched her where it counts." He said and Taichi leapt to defend the female member of his squad, but the first boy intercepted him with a punch to the face. As if on cue, a fire ball appeared in the second shinobi's hand and started to grow in heat and size. Hizashi hid Rin behind him and braced for the impending attack. When it never came, he opened his eyes and saw three other Shinobi holding back the Fire Shinobi easily, as if they weren't even there. The three new comers were wearing black shinobi outfits, each of them with a different color added on to add a bit of style. The one in the middle had a red hood on with two swords on his back and red bandages around his arms and legs. The one on the left, obviously female, had a blue hood and blue bandages around her chest, arms, and legs with a training weight around her waist. Hizashi took one look at it with his Byakugan and knew that each weight was at it's maximum capacity with Chakra and could be snapped together into a staff. The one on the right was wearing a green hood with green bandages on his right leg and left arm and he had a steel gauntlet on his right arm and a steel calf guard on his left leg.

"Get out of our way Shadow freaks! You're not wanted here." The middle Fire Shinobi said even as the Shadow Shinobi holding him lifted him higher off of the ground. "H-Hey now... take it easy..." The Fire Shinobi said as he still went higher. It didn't seem possible, until Hizashi looked at the bandages around the Shadow Shinobi's arms. They were wrapped around the upper body of the Fire Shinobi and were lifting him up towards what appeared to be a hole in the roof. When Hizashi looked at the hole with his Byakugan, he fell backwards. Through the Byakugan, he could see a creature of pure evil staring down at the Fire Shinobi with blazing red eyes. As the Fire Shinobi got closer, it started to become more solid and it opened its jaws. The Fire Shinobi looked up and started screaming before he dropped to the ground and the three Shadow Shinobi disappeared.

"What the hell was that thing Hizashi...?" Taichi asked and his brother just shook his head. He didn't know what it was, but even the inside of its mouth looked like a black pit into the depths of hell. "Were we just saved? Or did those three just really try to kill those shinobi?" Hizashi still just shook his head to that one. He wasn't sure if the Shadow Shinobi had a grudge with the three Fire Shinobi for something that happened a long time ago or if the three Shinobi from the Shadow Village were saving them, but something about the one in the middle didn't feel right. Something about him felt off, as if his Chakra was corrupt by something evil. It wasn't long before Rin woke up and she quickly went into the bathroom and bathed then got dressed. While she was bathing, Hizashi and Taichi had tied up the Fire Shinobi and dragged them to the center room of the tower. When they got back to the room, Rin was sitting on one of the futons eating her lunch as a substitute for dinner.

"So what happened while I was out?" she asked and Taichi went into an explanation about what had happened, even explaining the thing that they'd seen both with and without their Byakugan. When he was done explaining, Rin shuddered and wrapped her blanket around her. "What do you think it was?" She asked and both boys shook their heads. They weren't sure, but they didn't want to venture a guess. Rin dropped the subject as Hizashi took out his two scrolls and Taichi took out his.

"So... they said we can open them when we get to the tower... right?" Taichi asked and the other two nodded as Hizashi rolled the Earth scroll to Rin. "Ok... on three... one..."

"Two..." Hizashi said softly as he peeled back a corner of his scroll.

"Three." Rin said and they unrolled them. On each scroll was a seal. In the middle of the seal, a weapon. The Earth scroll held a pair of Tonfa, Rin's worst weapon. The Heaven scroll held some healing medicines and food pills. And the Ocean scroll held a trident. The three shinobi signed quickly and released their weapons, Rin taking the trident and trading Taichi the tonfa. Hizashi kept the food pills and medicine. "So... I guess we're supposed to use these weapons in the next test?" She asked and the two boys shrugged. Shrugging herself, Rin laid the trident down next to her futon as Hizashi and Taichi rolled theirs out next to hers. "Night boys. We've got three days here unless everyone finishes quickly." She said as she slipped under her blanket and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I did tell you all this would be a short chapter cause I'm feeling lazy and I'm getting tired. But, again, it's also Kakashi Hatake's daughter. Again, we met some Shadow Shinobi, but as Hizashi said... the one with the red hood and red bandages has something off about his Chakra, yet he's not the sadistic killer, the Fire Shinobi was. Hmm... what is the mystery behind the Shadow Shinobi. Well, we won't find out until the final round. First thing in the morning, I swear I'll get to work on Chapter 10 so we can see what happens to Sasuki and her squad. I promise you'll like it. I'm gonna push myself with that one to get at LEAST 4,000 words. If I can't get that far... well... I apologize. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the two chapters I managed to get out to you before I passed out from exhaustion. **

**_Remember, we do still have our poll up for more, less or staying at 50. It's up to you fans to let us know. More? Less? Keep it at 50? Vote please. Ah, and Read and Review. We love you all._  
**


	10. Chunin Exams: P2-3 Forest of Death

**Ok... now that I've taken sufficient breaks in my writing... I'm updating this story to chapter 10! O.O That's right everyone. The favorite team has arrived for their next task. The Chunin exams final Forest of Death chapter is here. Wish them luck, because this chapter is going to be a tough one to write. A lot happens to these three in the Forest... mostly to Sasuki... and we find out just who Orochimaru is truly after. Don't hate me. Anyway... Ryu, if you would, while I breath and prepare for probably the hardest chapter to write...**

**_He means hardest as in longest, most detailed and complicated chapter we've ever written. Nothing bad will happen to any of the Shinobi in this one. Well, except to Kenji, and only to his balls, but EH, spoilers! Sorry. Anyway. Enjoy Chapter 10: Forest of Death; Team Akuma._**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Forest of Death; Team Akuma.  
**

Kenji and Shun stared at Sasuki for a moment before deciding that she had a point. With her Sharingan and the training from Kiba-sensei, she was capable of seeing in a full 360 degrees all around her. She had circular vision, much like Kiba did with his kekkei genkai. She would carry their Heaven scroll while watching for enemy ninja from the back while Shun and Kenji moved in front, searching for the other two scrolls they needed to advance. Sasuki wouldn't let them fail either. After all the training from Kiba-sensei, her chakra control had gotten much better, as well as her chakra reserves being much higher as well. She'd also mastered two Dual Arts jutsu and seventeen more Fire jutsu. "So we're agreed then. I'll carry the Heaven scroll, you guys will search for the other scroll and cover me when needed?" She asked and when her two team mates nodded, she stuffed the Heaven scroll into her kunai pouch. "Now, let's go." She said and the three of them shot into the forest, forming what Kiba-sensei liked to call the Reversed Arrow Formation. In that formation, Sasuki could offer rear guard and long range support from a distance while Shun and Kenji hit them hard and up close.

Kenji's jutsu abilities had increased greatly, and being an Aburame granted him extensive insect style jutsu and knowledge of every insect style jutsu known to the Aburame clan. Shun had quickly mastered the Mind Transfer and Mind Destruction jutsus. He also had created one of his own which he taught to his grandfather, Inoichi. They both had dubbed it the Mind Possession jutsu. It was was far stronger than either the Mind Transfer or Mind Destruction jutsu and didn't leave the caster vulnerable. Mind Possession completely controlled the mind of the target, turning them into the casters unwitting slave while the caster themselves could continue fighting. At the same time, it could be cast five separate times, however five was the limit and after that five, the caster was limited to Mind Possession or Mind Destruction jutsu. Sasuki herself had gained a new friend as well. Wrapped around her neck as a necklace was a small black Pipe Fox. She'd named it Kuro, meaning black, for his lovely fur color. He seemed to be useless otherwise, except for the odd small fireball and a shielding ability.

"So... why'd you let Kuro come with you Sasuki?" Shun asked and she shrugged, Kuro looking up at them and seeming to sway side to side in pleasure at being mentioned. The little fox didn't really have eyes, and looked more like a snake than a fox, but other than that he really was pretty useless. Sasuki kept him with her, saying he was a good luck charm. "Eh, oh well. Maybe he'll be able to help us." He said as they shot passed several large animals that weren't really paying attention to their surroundings. Sasuki giggled to herself before kicking off of a tree that had a giant millipede clinging to the side of it. She managed to dodge the millipedes venom filled fangs only because a kunai came out of no where and lodged itself in the millipede's head, pinning it to the tree. Kenji smirked as Sasuki put away the second kunai she'd meant to throw.

Shun slid to a stop in a clearing that had a small nook under uprooted tree that seemed to look like a small cave. The clearing looked like it had been through battle a few times, and the nook had a clear view of the entire clearing. **(You know the one. XD) **"Alright. We'll camp here." He said and Sasuki nodded, walking to the nook and tossing her bedroll into the back of the tree nook. Flopping onto the ground, she laid back against her bedroll and Kuro slithered down and rested on her belly. She was laying in a position that if she had her eyes open, she'd see the clearing. Shun and Kenji, keeping to formation, rolled out their bedrolls on opposite sides of the nook, near the entrance. As soon as they'd sat them down, the sun seemed to disappear and the entire forest came alive with sound. Bird calls and other animal sounds rang out in the forest. The most disturbing sound was the sound of wolves and tigers not far from the clearing they were in.

"Ok... that sounds bad." Kenji said and Shun looked at him then out to the clearing. It had finally come to his ears as well. The sounds of screams. Some Shinobi had been caught by the animals. "Maybe they'll leave the scrolls?" The question was hopeful, as if Kenji wanted to get out of this forest as quickly as possible.

"Maybe... just try and ignore it boys... it just means less competition in the final round." Sasuki said and when they looked at her, she was curled up on her side with her eyes shut tight. She wasn't cold by any means, but she also wasn't a coward. The only thing she did fear was blood. After being afraid that she'd lost Kiba-sensei on their first mission, she'd been terrified of blood. Hearing screams like that meant there was blood, and a lot of it.

"My my my... It seems we found some little rabbits..." A voice said from the entrance of the nook and when Kenji, Shun, and Sasuki looked, standing in the middle of the clearing with two young women beside him was Orochimaru in all his missing shinobi glory. "Hmhmhm... Get them." He said and the two women dashed from his side straight at the three tired Shinobi.

"Kenji, Dual Wall Formation while Sasuki hides Kuro." Shun said just as he jumped up. Kenji jumped up beside him and each of them drew two Kunai. Their wall didn't last long as one of the girls grabbed Shun's shirt and threw him out into the clearing. Orochimaru had retreated to the side to watch, and Shun slid quickly across the ground, sending rubble up in all directions. Kenji seemed to freeze as his team mate went flying before he tensed, feeling a searing pain between his legs. Looking down, the other girl had stopped in front of him and kicked him square in the nuts.

"Ow..." was all Kenji managed to say before her leg kept traveling up and sent him flying into a tree next to Shun. "Fuck... that didn't work..." He squeaked out as he stood up. Shun stood as well and dislodged one of his own kunai from his leg and throwing it aside.

"No shit Sherlock." Shun said as he drew one of his Sai. Kenji struggled to stay standing as he used his specialized Weapon Summoning Jutsu that he'd learned from Kiba-sensei and drew his Ryujin-maru from a sort of pocket dimension in his hand. Ryujin-maru is the name of his weapon, a giant customized battle axe with one blade at one end and another blade on the other. The blade on the end Kenji always attacked with was smooth and sharp enough to cut through steel. The other end was ragged, dull, and rusted. It was used for the tougher opponents who needed more sharpness to it. Kenji could coat the dull blade in his chakra, which sharpened it exponentially, almost to the point of super compressed water being shot straight through steel, stone, and diamond. The girls just grinned as one of them rushed at Kenji. He thought quickly and swung out but the girl didn't duck. She took the blade directly into her neck, but it didn't cut into her skin. Instead, it ran off with a sound like steel hitting steel.

"What the...?" He asked before her fist hit his gut and launched him upwards.

"Kenji!" Shun yelled as he started to turn to help his friend but his own opponent appeared in front of him and punched out at his stomach. Shun shot his Sai downwards and intercepted her fist, but even his blade didn't pierce her skin. Instead, his blade shattered and her fist drove the hilt of his Sai into his gut. He gasped and jerked backwards before he launched away.

"Shun!" Sasuki shrieked and she started to run to her team mates but the two girls stepped in the way.

"Nuh uh. You can't go that way." the one on the left said.

"That way's not for you." The one on the right said and their fists came around to contact on both sides of Sasuki's head. With the hits they'd given her friends, the attack would crush her skull. And she wouldn't be able to stop it. A scream escaped from her lips as she waited for the inevitable blows, but they never came. Opening her eyes, she froze when she saw a jet black fox with four tails standing in front of her, holding off the two girls attacks with his bare hands. That's when she noticed the real difference. The fox had hands, not paws and claws, and he was standing on two legs.

"You won't hurt my master." The fox said and Sasuki gasped. The fox was a Kitsune, and the Kitsune was her little pipe fox Kuro.

"Ooh, now this is interesting." The two girls said together before they were launched backwards. The kitsune's four tails had lashed out and slammed into them, two tails each. One of the girls bounced like a rag doll before slamming into a tree and seeming to bend around it before hitting the ground hard. The other girl rolled backwards like a ball before she too slammed into a tree and stopped moving. Even as Sasuki watched, the fox started signing and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Fire Style, Fox Fyre Jutsu." Echoed in everyone's minds as he snapped his jaws open and six bursts of bluish white flame erupted from his jaws and slammed into the two girls. The girls started writhing as if in pain before the fire diminished and the two girls were left unclothed and scorched just a little bit. The Kitsune growled before rushing forward and slamming the two girls heads into the ground. Then he jerked back in shock. Under where his hands had touched was a layer of steel that shined and sparkled every time the moonlight hit it. "Diamond Steel..." He growled as he grabbed their heads again and slammed them together twice, the sound ringing like steel striking steel. He only managed two times before they punched him away. Shun and Kenji managed to get back from wherever the girls had sent them and caught him as he flew backwards.

"As much fun as this as been... it's time we leave... but not before I get something for my trouble." Orochimaru said then he disappeared from the spot he'd been standing in. Kuro, Shun, and Kenji looked around for the snake before they spun, hearing Sasuki scream. Orochimaru was standing right behind her, his teeth buried in her neck. Kuro moved first, swiping at Orochimaru who shot backwards quickly before disappearing again. When he reappeared, he was standing with the two girls in his hands, standing on a tree branch. "These two proved quite useful. They'll be necessary... for my plans now." Orochimaru said as he grinned directly at Sasuki, who writhed in pain, holding her neck, in Kuro's arms. "I'll be seeing you again quite soon my dear." He said then disappeared again.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah... Orochimaru's still after the Sharingan. And Sasuki's just happens to be ten times as powerful as Sasuke's ever was with just three Tomoe in her Sclera. Her Mangekyo Sharingan is also fully developed to the final Eternal Mangekyo stage that she can access at will. That's all due to my expert training... GAH! OROCHIMARU I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY SASUKI!**

**_And while he freaks out about Orochimaru putting a curse mark on Sasuki... I'm going to let you guys know about the jutsu used in the last chapter by Rin and the technique used by Hizashi and Taichi. _  
**

**_Lightning Style: Twin Raikiri) Rin Hatake's signature move. Taken from her father's Lightning Blade, Double Strike, Rin adapted it to suit her higher speed and more strategic mind. The Twin Raikiri consists of two balls of lightning chakra forming in the hands of the user. Normally used by striking two targets at one time, Rin can strike one target and quickly move on to a second target. One shot one kill technique._**

**_Wind Style: Vacuum Space) Another of Rin Hatake's techniques, used as a last resort when surrounded by enemies (or in that case in the belly of a giant frog). She is required to take a very deep breath before releasing this technique as it sucks the air from the surrounding area. She cannot move the technique elsewhere, so when it activates no one around her can breath, including her. However, it doesn't suck the air from her enemies right away, and she has to hold her hands apart so she's vulnerable._**

**_Twin Steps Gentle Fist: 512 Palms) Designed, perfected, and only preform-able by Hizashi and Taichi Hyuuga (Who are actually twins, but no-one knows this because they look nothing alike.). They catch their opponents in their Trigrams, and no matter how many opponents there are, all opponents are struck 256 times by each boy, equaling out to 512 hits total. The initial 128 strikes closes the Tenketsu, sealing off the chakra streams, the next 128 strikes destroys the chakra network of the target, and the next 256 strikes destroys the cellular structure._**

**_And that's the new Jutsu we showed off last chapter. We'll do the new jutsu in this chapter next. Even Kuro's jutsu the cute little Kitsune. o.o Oh fuck... _**

**Cute am I? Fire Style: Fox Fyre Jutsu!**

**_FUUUUCK! GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

"Sasuki... come on... wake up..." Shun said as he stayed crouched over his team mate. Kuro had since returned to his Pipe Fox form, and he stayed curled up on her forehead. Kenji was sitting at the entrance to the nook, making sure the enemies didn't come back. Sasuki had been out cold since Orochimaru had bit her, not to mention the curse seal on her neck.

"Man... Kiba-sensei's gonna kill us..." Kenji said as he turned around to check on her. As soon as he did, a group of giant wolves walked from the trees. These wolves looked slightly different though. Their muzzles were longer, their eyes farther back, and they were lower to the ground. Kenji and Shun quickly found out why as two wolves shot their tongues out impossibly long to slam the appendages into the boys chests, sending them flying backwards. The third wolf's tongue wrapped around Sasuki's ankles and yanked her towards it, dislodging Kuro from her forehead as she flew from the nook and into the giant Ant-eater Wolf's mouth and down it's throat. "Fuck! Sasuki!" Kenji yelled and nearly rushed headlong into an explosion as Kuro shape shifted into his Kitsune form, now with 7 tails. His rage was palpable, even the wolves could feel it, and he only stood in the place Sasuki had been laying for a second before he disappeared and reappeared, prying the center wolf's jaws open. The other two ran off, but the one Kuro was on was frozen in fear.

"Kenji, Shun, get her out!" Kuro yelled and the two Shinobi rushed over, signed quickly, and held their hands up.

"Ninja Art: Thousand Bug Bomb." Kenji said and thousands of bugs started slamming into the wolf's stomach hard. Shun's hand signs took a big longer, but as soon as he was done, he held up one hand.

"Wind Style: Fist of Fujin " He yelled and a lightning bolt shot down from the sky, twisted, and slammed into the wolf's stomach, sending the last thing it had eaten, namely Sasuki, flying from it's stomach. Kuro released the wolf and caught Sasuki in mid flight, landing easily. The lightning bolt that had expelled Sasuki continued on it's path upwards as a sort of figure made from lightning appeared in the clouds over head. As the other two watched, the figure cocked it's fist back then ripped it down, the strike sounding like a thunder bolt hitting not far from them.

"Sasuki! Wake up!" Kuro yelled as he cradled Sasuki's limp body. He started to cry before she moved in his arms and when he looked down at her, she was smiling.

"L...look what I got..." She said as she held up her two hands. Clutched tightly in her grip were the other two scrolls they needed. Shun nearly yelled out in joy before Sasuki collapsed again, the scrolls rolling from her grip.

"We need to get this finished, now." Kuro said as he picked up Sasuki and lifted the two boys with his tails then rocketed towards the tower in the center of the forest where he knew she'd get medical treatment. As soon as they reached the Tower, Shun and Kenji saw a sight they didn't expect to see in the forest. Kiba-sensei was standing at their entrance to the tower. As soon as they reached him, he took Sasuki from Kuro and the four of them rushed inside and up to the top floor of the tower where Sakura and Shizune instantly started work on healing Sasuki even while Kiba carried her over to a bed for her to rest. Once she was down, he walked over to Kuro and clasped the kitsune's hand.

"Thank you for getting her back to me Kuroshi." Kiba said and Kuro nodded, Shun and Sasuki looking at him. Kuroshi was the name of an ancient shinobi warrior who was said to use a transformation jutsu to transform into a fox. It wasn't possible that this was the same Kuroshi, because that Kuroshi had been killed by Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, nearly four thousand years ago.

"Of course, Kiba-sensei. I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Kuro said as he turned into a pipe fox again and slithered to Sakura's shoulder to watch and make sure Sasuki was ok.

"Did you get the scrolls?" Kiba asked the other two members of the team and they smiled and nodded, holding up the Earth and Ocean Scrolls. "Good. As soon as Sasuki's recovered, you three will open your scrolls and see what you got for the next challenge." He said and they looked at him.

"Hokage-sama, looks like that's all of the survivors. Good batch this year. It's good you decided on the third test. We'll have to diminish this number to see who will continue." one of the intelligence ninja said as he surveyed a monitor. Sure enough, the forest was clear of combatants, and the only other survivors were the two teams from Yamigakure, one from Hinogakure (Village Hidden in Flames), two from Hikarigakure, all three Konoha teams, the Sand Village team, and several others.

"Good. We'll announce the Third Round in two days. That should give Sasuki enough time to recover..." Naruto said but Sasuki's voice from the bed stopped him.

"I'm fine... Uncle Naruto... you can announce tomorrow... I'll be ok..." She said, looking over at him out of one eye. She wasn't moving while the two medical shinobi worked on her, and Naruto nodded. That's when he noticed the curse mark on her shoulder. Gesturing to Kiba subtly, the Shadow Jounin took a look at his lover's shoulder. There, clear as day, on her shoulder was an Earth curse mark, exactly like the one Orochimaru had given Sasuke during Naruto's time as a Genin on Squad Seven. A growl rumbled from Kiba's throat and Naruto laid a gentle hand on his fellow Kage's shoulder. Orochimaru would see hell now that he'd targeted Sasuki for his next body. If Kiba had anything to say about it, this would be Orochimaru's final life in this world.

* * *

**And there it is. All teams that will be moving on to Round Three have arrived. For who they are, they are the two teams from Yamigakure, the team from the Village Hidden in Flames, two from Yamigakure's rival village, Hikarigakure. The three Konoha Teams and the Sand Village team. Five teams from the Village Hidden in Stone (Yes five.), three teams from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and twelve, yes TWELVE, teams from the newly arisen Village Hidden in the Ice. You'll find out why they're significant later on, during Round Four. As for how Round Three is going to play out, they'll probably be the LONGEST chapters in this fanfic's history. I'm going to try and group the fights in sets of... maybe four per chapter if I can manage it. That way, we've got all 29 teams facing their sensei's. That will narrow the selection down by... more than likely, at least 10 or 15 teams. I don't even know what I'm gonna have happen, that's how far ahead of myself I'm getting with this story. But I love it! Anyway... I'm still doing the Poll to find out if we want more chapters or less, but I myself count as like... 50 votes since it's my story, so I've officially bumped this story up to at least 100 chapters. I'm on a roll here, and I don't wanna end it. In fact, after I finish this story, I'm starting on the Prelude to its prelude, meaning MY version of the original Naruto story. HOWEVER, my version will not focus around Naruto. My version will focus around Kiba, though it will still be called Naruto. I need ideas on a name for that story. Remember, it's before Shippuden, during the first Naruto anime, but focused on Kiba. Make it something that he can live up to.**

**_As for the jutsu used in this chapter, that'll be my job. I think we'll start with Kenji's._**

**_Ninja Art: Thousand Bug Bomb) An Aburame Clan special. No bugs are harmed in the making of this Jutsu. The bugs chosen are those that have extremely hard shells, such as Goliath Beetles, Hercules Beetles, and all other hard shelled bugs. They fly at a Chakra Heightened speed and slam into the target with the force of a thousand canon balls. Each hit has enough pressure to shatter bone and remove limbs._**

**_Now for Shun's Jutsu._**

**_Wind Style: Fist of Fujin) Just as it sounds, this Wind Style Jutsu summons a lightning bold from the air, even on a cloudless day. The lightning bolt arches around as it reaches the ground, sending the target into the air. As the target reaches the now forming clouds, the embodiment of Fujin, God of Thunder, appears in the clouds and punches the target, completely destroying it with a sound much like a thunder clap ringing in the ears of everyone around. High Risk of going deaf._**

**_And since Sasuki didn't really do much except get bitten by Orochimaru OW!... we'll move on with Kuro's jutsu..._**

**_Fire Style: Fox Fyre Jutsu) Yes, I'm spelling it right. Kuro is a Kitsune, also the warrior Kuroshi from four thousand years ago. He is the only Kitsune who can control how many tails he has. He has a maximum limit of Nine, at which point he becomes a Celestial Kitsune, much like Kurama, his new idol. Fox Fyre Jutsu summons a ball of blazing bluish white fire into Kuro's lungs, stomach, and mouth, making his body seem to expand. He can hold onto this fire for approximately ten minutes before he has to release it, but the fire enhances his battle potential at least 100%. Once released, after held for ten minutes, the fireball can quickly and easily consume forests, lakes, mountains, and other large objects if left unchecked. Kuro can also control how much power he puts into the jutsu, as he is the only Kitsune who can use it. _**

**And that's that. The three new Jutsu I came up with off the top of my head, and the final chapter in my Three Part Forest of Death series. -panting from having to run back and forth to get the story right- Please... Read and... Review... and don't forget to vote... we still wanna know... -passes out from lack of air-**


	11. The Chunin Exams: P3-1, Fights 1-4

**And as of last night, I'm moving on to Chapter 11. Today, Naruto announces the Third Round, shocking the visiting Kage with the knowledge that this is not the Final Round. How will they react you ask? Well, you'll have to find out. This section of the Chunin Exams, Round Three, will be split into eight chapters. Each chapter will contain 4 fights. The reason for this is because I suck at math, so I'm adding two teams to Hikarigakure, one team to Hinogakure, and two teams to Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in Stone. That will equal out to 32 teams, 20 of which will be disqualified when they lose to their teachers. Anyway, please enjoy this Eight Chapter Section of the Chunin Exams. They'll be my longest chapters yet, so I hope you enjoy them. Here's Chapter 11.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chunin Exams, Round Three. Announcement of the Round Three. Part 1.**

Naruto stood on the viewing platform, overlooking the 32 teams that had made it through the second round. A smile lit the young Kage's face, the other Kage standing behind him. The one he was happy to see was a young man, about his age, wearing the robes of the Yakage. It was Kiba's former team mate, Akihito. Naruto did of course think that Akihito was taking it a little too well. He was grinning like an idiot and twirling a kunai in his fingers. "Welcome, teams from all of the neighboring villages of the Great Nations! And welcome to all of their Kage as well. Today, I announce Round Three of the Chunin Exams. This years Chunin Exams are slightly special, however. You have gone through Rounds one and two easily. Starting today, you will fight in Round Three... against your own Sensei." Naruto said and several of the Kage broke into an uproar, as well as most of the teams. Akihito only faltered a little in his twirling, and his grin seemed to shrink a little. "Please listen. When I went through the Chunin Exams 24 years ago, we had to have four rounds because there were so many teams that made it through. This year, we have nearly three times that number. I have decided that here in Konoha, the Chunin Exams will now have four rounds. The Written Test. The Survival Test. The Sensei's Challenge. And the Final Round. Today, the students will face their sensei. It will be just like when they first met their teachers. They'll fight. And if the students lose, they will not continue on to the Final Round. The Sensei's will decide the rules of the fight. You have five hours to prepare. Each fight will be held here, in the Tower of Chance. The Sensei will tell the rules when the fight starts." Naruto said before he dismissed the sensei and their students. Turning to the other Kage, he waited for the barrage of questions.

"So, four rounds huh?" Akihito said as he leaned against the railing. His smile had disappeared, along with the Kage hat. His red hair had gotten longer, now tied into a tight pony tail. Under the Kage robes he was wearing the standard shinobi gear from Yamigakure. A black, tight, long sleeved shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals, and a white Jounin vest. Strapped to his thigh was a kunai pouch with a built in Storage Jutsu connected directly to the Yamigakure Weapons store he owned. He always made it a point to return the weapons. "I suppose that makes sense... but again... I repeat everyone else's question. Why?"

"Like I said, when I took the Chunin Exams..." Naruto started.

"And failed." Yukohara, the Kage of the Village Hidden in Ice, said and Naruto blanched a bit. It was common knowledge he'd only managed to pass the last Chunin Exams through a fluke because his opponents were cheating. He sighed and leaned back next to Akihito.

"And failed, that first time, because my fight with Sasuke was interrupted by Orochimaru. There were four rounds. The written test, the survival test, and a preliminary round before the final round. They held the prelims because there were a few to many teams that made it through the survival test. So they had to eliminate a few teams by eliminating their team members. So I decided that we'd have four rounds this year, because we had some promising shinobi this year. As you should know Yuko. Your entire contingent of twelve teams made it through round 2. What better way to test them then to put them up against their sensei?" He asked and Yukohara had to nod all the while feeling bad that she'd let herself be manipulated into attacking Konoha from the inside. She started to say something before Akihito broke into a large grin again.

"Well, it sure sounds interesting." He said as the teams started to file back into the building. "Huh, that was fast. It's only been about twenty minutes. Looks like they're all ready. So... who goes first?" Akihito asked then turned to a large screen that started beeping. It stopped one on of the teams from the Shadow Village. "Oh boy... it's those three..." He said as the team in question stepped up. The other teams walked up to the viewing platforms to watch while the Sensei walked down the middle of the arena.

**First Fight. The Ultimate Fighting Team, Team Higarashi.**

Sato Higarashi stared at his genin students as they did their stupid dance before finishing in their fighting pose. He sighed as they finally stood up straight. Yuko, Mako and Hakuro stared at their sensei. "Well... I hope you're ready. This fight will be just like the first fight we had as a team. Fight as if you're ready to kill me, or you'll fail." He said and Mako and Hakuro smirked. Yuko nodded and the three of them got serious. Naruto smiled as he raised his hand, signaling the proctor.

"Once the students are ready, the fight will begin." He said then disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Yuko jumped back while Mako and Hakuro shot at Sato. Sato instantly got serious and ducked into the boys strikes, rocketing his boots up into their stomachs. Mako managed to catch his teachers boot but Hakuro took the hit, using the added momentum to spiral, press his feet to the roof, and shot at his teacher, a kunai drawn. Sato rolled backwards and drew one of his own kunai, deflecting Hakuro and narrowly dodging Yuko's strike with her halberd. Even though he dodged it, he still got away with a large cut on his shoulder. She was very good with that specialized weapon, able to inflict injures that somehow just kept growing and getting deeper as they went. Sato sighed when he saw Mako and Hakuro standing back and letting Yuko fight.

"Sorry, but I'm ending this now." He said and just after ducking under her strike he grabbed the handle and punched her in the stomach. The weapon didn't stay with him long but just as it reached Yuko's hand, Sato rushed at her and the three of them froze, a kunai pressed against their throats. "Game over." He said then sensed something was off and pressed harder, dispersing the clones. "Shit..." was all he managed to get out before three different fists slammed into his jaw, chest, and stomach, sending him rocketing up into the air. As soon as he was air born, Mako was right behind him with Hakuro and Yuko breaking off to strike on two different sides.

"Triple Threat Strike! First Strike!" Mako yelled as he spun in mid air and struck with his boot, sending Sato flying to the left. Straight towards Hakuro.

"Triple Threat Strike, Second Strike!" Hakuro yelled as his fist connected with Sato's stomach, freezing him for a moment before Hakuro's chakra erupted, sending his teacher towards Yuko, who spun in the air and slammed the handle of her halberd into his stomach.

"Triple Threat Strike, Final Striker!" She yelled as he rocketed into the ground. Upon impact, a plume of dust and rubble flew into the air but he jumped out of the small crater just as they landed. Quickly doing a head count, Sato realized that Mako hadn't landed yet. Spinning around, he couldn't see his other student anywhere.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Paralysis!" Mako yelled from below Sato before he erupted out of the ground, trapping Sato in a giant cocoon of shadows. He reappeared next to his team mates. "Think that did it?" He asked.

"This is Higarashi-sensei we're talking about, Mako. No way we could beat him that easily." Yuko said. As if on cue, the cocoon exploded and Sato was standing in the same spot he'd been in.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Evolution." He said as large butterfly wings made of pure shadows appeared on his back. Hakuro sighed and started signing quickly while Mako and Yuko rushed forward, Yuko's halberd left next to Hakuro.

"Shadow Style: Dragon Shadow Fist." Yuko said as a wave of shadows covered her hand in the form of a Dragon's claw in a fist. When her fist connected with Sato, he slid back a bit, having managed to block the strike with one wing of his new shape while Mako rushed around to the other side.

"Shadow Style: Dragon Shadow Tail!" He yelled as he spun and planed his boot in Sato's back, the strike sending Sato rolling forward towards Hakuro.

"It's over. Shadow Style: Shadow Dragon Flame Bomb!" Hakuro yelled and a ball of shadows appeared, slammed into Sato, and sent him into the wall.

"Sorry, but you were right. It's over." Sato said as he used Yuko's limp body to knock Hakuro unconscious. The mud clone he'd used to distract them melted away as he laid his other two students down next to Hakuro. "Time."

"Fifty Five minutes." The Proctor said as he walked onto the field. "Team Higarashi, eliminated. Next team up." The proctor said and the Team Call Screen started beeping.

**Second Fight: Team Satoshi, the Flame Murderers.**

As soon as his team came up, Maru Satoshi winced. His team, the Flame Murderers as they called themselves, weren't afraid to use lethal jutsu. He knew he'd have to expect incredible pain, but he wasn't exactly sure how far it would go. "The rules are simple. No killing. If I see that this is going to far, I will step in." The Proctor said and Maru looked at him as his team dropped into the arena. As soon as his team entered the arena, the entire crowd went silent as if they could feel the evil emanating off of the three Flame Genin. Maru sighed as he looked at his team. He knew he wasn't going to win this fight, but he'd give them one hell of a challenge. As soon as the proctor signaled for the fight to begin, Maru jumped back to put some distance between his team and himself, knowing their fire jutsu had a set range limit. Keeping his distance gave him time to strategize and possibly think of a way to win the fight. All three of the members on his team were males, like most Fire Village teams, but these guys were by far the strongest. As soon as his Genin Tatsuho took a step to the left, Maru sent a fire ball in that direction, barely managing to dodge a fist from Kimihiro, only to take a boot to the head from Hakorama.

Rolling to his feet, he jumped over a Dragon Flame Jutsu from Kimihiro and blocked a Phoenix Flower Jutsu from Tatsuho, again taking a boot from Hakorama. He was glad that Hakorama at least wasn't using Jutsu yet since Kimihiro and Tatsuho were much weaker in the ninjutsu department that Hakorama. This was their strategy though. Send in the weakest Taijutsu user to wear down the opponent with the help of Kimihiro and Tatsuho's weak ninjutsu, then they'd switch it up and Kimihiro and Tatsuho would go at him with their Taijutsu and Hakorama would start readying his fire jutsu. Spinning around a Flame Spiral Jutsu from Tatsuho and diving over a Fire Wall Jutsu from Kimihiro, Maru managed to deflect a flurry of strikes from Hakorama before suddenly he disappeared and Maru had to pick up the pace to defend from the other two while Hako started readying his best fire jutsu, Searing Migraine. Maru groaned as his body started to give out on him before Kimihiro and Tatsuho sent him into the air, his chakra reserves exhausted from having to defend against them.

"Fire Style: Burning Incineration!" Hakorama yelled and Maru's eyes widened before a white hot wall of flame shot towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable and let out a breath. When the pain didn't come, he opened his eyes and saw a Shinobi from another village hovering in front of him, blocking the white hot wall with his bare hand. Even as Maru fell, the Shinobi kept the wall from hitting him. He was using a wall of shadows to send the flame up and out of the building through the roof. When Maru hit the ground, the jutsu ended and the shinobi disappeared, the proctor proclaiming the three Genin victorious. Maru was quickly rushed to the infirmary, not even managing to see the rest of the name on the board, but it ended with an "I".

**Third Fight: Team Kakashi, The Byakugan Sharingan Combination.**

Kakashi smiled as he and his team walked down to the fighting tiles. Rin, Taichi, and Hizashi smiled at him as Rin put away her book. "So, think you're ready to take me on again. The rules are the same as the first time we worked as a team. You have to come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't, you won't get a bell." He said, pulling out three bells and strapping them to his belt. Taichi and Hizashi grinned and Rin nodded.

"You got it Kakashi-sensei." She said as she and the boys took their fighting stances, the two Hyuugas dropping into the standard Hyuuga fighting stance. Rin took a stance much like Sakura's before a fight, only slightly differentiated with one hand behind her back, another out in front of her, palm facing her opponent. Her forward leg was bent under her and her rear leg was out straight, but her balance was perfect. Taking note of her stance, Kakashi realized that the arm locked behind her back could be used to strike any unprotected area while using her shoulders as leverage to throw her opponent farther. Smiling at her ingenuity, Kakashi stood up straight and waited for the proctor.

"If the teams are ready, the match will begin." The proctor said then vanished. As soon as he was gone, Hizashi rocketed forward while Taichi dashed around to get behind Kakashi. This was their main strategy for using the Twin Steps Gentle Fist, and Kakashi knew it because he'd seen it before.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu." He said before disappearing into the ground. Rin instantly jumped up and clung to the wall while Hizashi got pulled under up to his neck and Taichi struck Kakashi in the chest with three strikes from his Gentle Fist. Kakashi rolled away and rolled his shoulders, unlocking the locked joints from the three hits then had to roll away again when his daughter dropped in from above with a Lightning Blade. Kakashi couldn't help but smile, seeing his daughter us his own Jutsu to try and beat him, but his smile quickly faded when he saw her following him. It was the Double Lightning Blade. The first strike was only a distraction. As soon as her attack hit him, his muscles locked up and she smiled, before the Kakashi she'd hit burst in a cloud of smoke.

"Aw hell, Shadow Clone..." She said before ducking and rolling away to dodge one of her father's own Lightning Blades. Kakashi smiled as two of his Ninja Hounds shot at her out of the smoke cloud, knocking her into the air. She managed to use the momentum to send herself higher until she was clinging to the ceiling. Hizashi, in the mean time, had freed himself from the Head Hunter Jutsu and gotten behind Kakashi.

"Eight Trigrams, 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" He said as Kakashi flew off, only to explode into another cloud of smoke, revealing a log. "Damn, Substitution. Where's the real one...?" He asked himself as his team mates joined him. As soon as they were back to back, they activated their Byakugan and Rin activated her Sharingan.

"Left and above." Taichi said as the three of them broke off and shot at the all but invisible Kakashi clinging to the wall. His one visible eye widened as two sets of Byakugan and a single Sharingan rushed at him before the three genin disappeared. Kakashi blinked once before he dodged one of Rin's patented Twin Raikiri techniques and rolled out of the Trigram from the two boys. As soon as Rin landed, Kakashi knocked all three of them in the back of the head.

"Nicely done." He said with a smile as they hit the ground snoring. His smile faded as soon as the three Genin turned into logs and three Kunai stopped inches from taking his one normal eye out and slitting his throat in two places.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Rin said and Kakashi smiled.

"Team Kakashi proceeds to the next round." The proctor said as he reappeared. "Next Team." He said and everyone turned to the board as the Genin walk from the floor. Kakashi went with them, not interested in seeing the next team up.

**Fourth Fight: Team Kotsubaki, the Sand Hunters.**

Rai Kotsubaki slid under the bars of the railing and dropped to the floor along with his team as their name appeared on the board. Being from Suna, they already had a bad reputation in Konoha after Kazekage Gaara helped Orochimaru nearly destroy the Leaf Village when he was a Genin. Sighing at a couple of crusty looks from Shinobi who'd been around at that time, he smiled at his team. Yura Sabaku was the Kazekage's son, but he'd gotten no special treatment from his teacher or his team mates. Tenchi Sunaba and Ikari "Kari" Matsuho made sure that Yura trained as hard as they did. Kari smiled across at her sensei while Tenchi and Yura got their sand bags open. Kari didn't need sand bags because she'd been born with the special ability to turn stone and tile into sand at will. This entire building was made of stone and tile, underneath the tiles and stones were fine layers of concrete and steel.

As soon as the proctor signaled for them to begin, Kari started turning the tiles around Rai's feet into sand while Tenchi and Yura sent Sand Shuriken at him. Rai blocked the Sand Shuriken with his Sand Defense while he jumped to avoid Kari's Sand Claw Jutsu. Signing quickly, Rai clung to the wall and looked at his team. "Wind Style: Sand Bullet." He said and a large orb of sand rose from the sand Kari had created, formed into three bullets, and shot at the Sand Students. Kari used the sand in the tiles to lift the tiles in front of her team mates and herself to block the bullets before turning them and the bullets into sand for her and her team to use against their teacher. Rai's strategy against these three was to wear down their Chakra reserves and strike hard and fast to finish it. He wasn't counting on Kari having a Sand Pillar hovering over his back before it slammed into him and sent him hurtling to the ground. As soon as his stomach hit, he was engulfed in sand and lifted into the air by the three Genin. "I give." He said and the three Genin smiled and set him on the ground. As soon as the sand was off of him, Rai shot forward and trapped all three of them in sand.

"You said you quit." Tenchi said and Rai shook his head.

"No. I said I give. That could mean I give you a Shuriken or I give you more training later." He said and the three Genin lowered their heads. The fight hadn't gone as well as they'd hoped. He wouldn't let them go, and they couldn't use their sand jutsu while trapped in his sand.

"We quit." Yura said and the other two nodded.

"Team Kotsubaki, eliminated. Next Team, get ready." The proctor said as the four shinobi walked from the floor and the Choosing Board stated flickering through the remaining teams.

* * *

**And there you have it. The first Four Fights. Yeah. I let the team from the Fire Village win, mostly because I've got a plan for them against the other shinobi. Next Four Fights are going to be a surprise. I know I said these were going to be my longest chapters yet, but I'm feeling kind of depressed lately. I'm not ending this fanfic yet by any means. I'll let Ryu explain what's going on.**

**_To explain simply, our Great Grandmother was taken to the Hospital in her home town with Pneumonia. Now, most of you will probably say "Oh that's nothing, give her some medicine and send her home." It's not that simple. She's 84 years old, and she's fighting the oxygen mask and the ventilator they want to put her on. Well, as of today, she no longer has to fight. They took her off the machines and sent her back to the nursing home the family has her in. We expect that she's got about a week left before she passes on... so she won't make it to Christmas... And this will be the last time we'll see her alive... So... sorry if the next couple chapters seem kinda rushed, cause packed on top of all of this we're trying to move as if that isn't enough... Sorry for lumping you all with this. Anyway, R&R and don't forget to vote. Expect the next chapter to be a good one._  
**


	12. The Chunin Exams: P3-2, Fights 5-8

**The long awaited Chapter 12 is now here. Sorry for being so late in updating this, I haven't had internet in a week. As for my great Grandma, she's surviving. It's after Christmas, and she's still alive. My grandmother is a stubborn old bat, so she's still with us. All of you that sent us your prayers, thank you so much. I'm not a Christian, but I'm willing to believe that it was all of your prayers that saved my great grandma. So today I'm starting Chapter 12. Please Enjoy the second set of 4 fights.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chunin Exams Round 3, Part 2.**

**Fight Five, Team Himura, Frozen Hearts.**

Riana Himura stared at the choosing board as her team name came up and she used her Frozen Step to appear in the arena encased in a heart made of ice. Her team arrived in much the same way, only releasing themselves when all three of them were there. Being from Kourigakure, they were Ice Shinobi and all four of them could use ice jutsu. Riana was tall considering her age. At 16, she was the youngest Jounin in Kourigakure, standing at 5'4". Her hair blended in well with the surrounding environment of Kourigakure's location at the top of Mount Kouri. The snowy white locks of hair flowing from her head flowed in the breeze when she released herself in a flourish. The three members of her team were all wearing white shinobi gear, the genin in the middle with a single ponytail of black hair poking from the top of her hood. The other two looked like typical shinobi, but the way they were flexing and stretching showed the crowd that this fight was going to be one for the record books. Riana looked at her students with a smile on her face before she flexed her own hands. "Ready you three?" She asked her team and the three nodded. "This fight is no holds barred, anything goes." Riana said and the proctor nodded and jumped away. As soon as he was gone, Riana was signing for a jutsu even as her team rushed forward.

"Ice Style: Wall of Frozen Wind." She intoned and a burst of air erupted from the ground in front of her before it exploded outwards, freezing the ground as it went. The three genin dove out of the way as the ground where they'd just been standing froze solid. "Ice Style: Frozen Stream." she said and a small stream of ice started flowing towards all three girls, splitting half way between Riana and the three kunoichi. One of them jumped into the air and the stream shot up after her, catching her foot as well as the other two who tried to dance around it. Three puffs of smoke revealed logs frozen solid by the jutsu. The three girls appeared behind her only to have two hands and a boot come around and lift them off of the ground by the most sensitive area on their bodies. A yelp escaped each of them as they were lifted into the air and thrown over their teacher's head. Naruto was about to stop the match there before Yukohara touched his shoulder.

"Don't. That's usual for that team. She trains her students to withstand any and every sexual stimulant, just in case one or all of them are taken hostage." She said and he nodded and turned back to the fight. Riana had moved back and was watching her students as they stood up, one of them rubbing her sore crotch.

"That was underhanded Sensei... you didn't say anything about low blows like that." She said and Riana just smiled. "Wait... the fight rules. Anything goes, that's what you meant isn't it? You weren't holding anything back." She said and Riana nodded and disappeared at the same time as the other two girls. A light explosion of snow erupted in the air when the three girls clashed, one of them hitting the ground rubbing her sore breast. When the other two came apart, Riana's shirt was slightly askew and Kira's skirt was torn down one side. Both of them were smiling as Riana dodged a few punches from her opponent, catching a couple in the back. "I believe that's enough of this fight." A voice said from the stands and Riana looked over to see half of the sensei from her village and most of the other sensei holding back their male students. The one that had spoken up was wearing a jet black coat over a white shirt with black leather pants, combat boots, and a mask covering his mouth and nose, must like Kakashi Hatake's. His silver hair was allowed to flow freely, save for what was held back by his headband, which was adorned with a black tear-drop. Just as he said it, all of Riana's clothes but her underwear fell to the ground and her two students appeared holding kunai.

A smile escaped the young woman's lips as she raised her hand in defeat. "Team Himura, proceeding. Next Match." The proctor called and Riana gathered as much dignity as she could when Kira handed her her long coat and the four of them left the arena floor. As soon as they were in place, the second team from Konoha was called down.

**Sixth Fight. Team Mitarashi, the Summoners.**

Anko dropped to the arena in fashion, another four corner banner shooting to the floor and ceiling behind her. On the banner, both sides were emblazoned with "Konoha's Bitch Queen, the Snake Summoner." Everyone in the rafters chuckled at that until a massive white snake ripped through the banner and coiled onto the ground, releasing the other three members of Team Mitarashi from its maw before dispersing in a puff of smoke. "Rules are as follows maggots. Fight to kill. If you don't, you will lose." Anko said and the proctor dove out of the way as Anko shot at her team, already signing for a snake style jutsu. Hikari dove backwards while Minato shot into the air and Kushina stood her ground, yanking on her gloves and taking Anko's "Flaming Snake Bomb" jutsu full force on her forearms. While Kushina slid across the ground, everyone watching Minato could see him focusing his chakra into his fist as he rocketed down at Anko. Hikari was staying out of Anko's reach, signing quickly for a devastating snake style jutsu that would definitely beat the snake woman. Anko, being the genius she was, saw Hikari signing and held out her arm.

"Striking Shadow Snakes." Anko intoned and ten snakes shot from her arm, wrapped around Hikari and dragged her to her sensei. As soon as Hikari reached Anko, Anko's free hand lashed out and knocked the breath from the younger Kunoichi, rocketing her up and into Minato, who dispersed the chakra in his hand to cushion their collision with the ceiling. As they started falling, Minato threw his lover to his sister as Anko met them half way and delivered a kick to his gut that sent him into the statue at the front of the room. Kushina started to go to her brother before Anko appeared in front of her and the two kunoichi slugged it out while Hikari summoned one of her snakes to use its healing chakra to heal Minato while she helped Kushina. When she looked over at the power hitter in their squad, she realized that their only chance was for her to summon Ganten, but she'd never managed to summon him before, even under pressure. She never even got the chance to start before Anko was on top of her and Minato yelled for Anko to stop, one hand in the air as Anko was about to crash her fist into Hikari's face.

"We forfeit." He said and Anko stood up and stepped back as he limped over to Hikari. He knew Anko was going to be brutal, but the hit she would have delivered would have killed Hikari. As soon as Minato looked at Anko, he gasped and fell back. Her chakra was foul, evil, and dark. Her curse mark was active. Only for a second, before three Shinobi shot out of the stands and slammed Anko into the ground, the one with his hand on her curse mark being Kiba Akuma, smoke rising from under his palm and Anko writhing under him in pain. When her writhing became too much for the other two shinobi, Ibiki Morino and Kakashi Hatake, Kiba put all of his weight on her and held her down as he signed with his free hand and snapped his hand open over his eyes.

"Akumanako." Kiba said, condensing the name of his Kekkei Genkai as his eyes changed to a more Kyuubi like appearance. "Orochimaru's hold on her is strong." He said then he twisted the hand on her shoulder to the left and ripped it away, dragging from Anko's shoulder a gigantic white snake with the head of a man and long black hair. Orochimaru's spirit form. "Long time no see snake boy." Kiba said and the spirit form of Orochimaru roared as it shot at him. Kiba only side stepped him, grabbed the hair and pulled hard before grabbing the bottom jaw, his eyes changing yet again to pure black with white irises and six Tomoe in each eye. "Now you can't revive through her anymore. I hope this hurts you, you son of a bitch." Kiba said before he pulled hard and ripped the snake in half length wise. He then watched as the body decintegrated and his eyes faded back to normal. "Team Mitarashi, eliminated. Start the next fight and get her to the infirmary." Kiba said before he went back to his place.

**Seventh Fight. Team Sabaku, the Sand Warriors.**

Matsuri slid under the bars and down to the floor, using sand to lower herself to the ground. Her team did the same, the one that dropped into the middle kicked out with her leg and sent a spiral of sand into the air around her team. "Sand Warriors, present and accounted for." She said and Matsuri smiled. Hiroka was a powerful sand user, just like Gaara, but she wasn't nearly fast enough to beat the lord Kazekage's wife. Shinji was standing with his side facing Matsuri, and Akuho was standing slightly behind Hiroka with her hand in her kunai pouch.

"Rules are no below the belt hits and no lethal jutsu. Ready?" Matsuri asked as she tightened her headband. They had a tendency to follow the training and always go for forehead shots because their first training mission had been a test. If any one of them could remove her headband, they'd get an extra day off. None of them had managed to remove it until the third day and by then, they were exhausted. Hiroka nodded and started focusing sand around her feet to help her move faster, a trick Gaara had taught her, while Akuho and Shinji cracked their backs and loosened up.

"Start." Was all the Jounin proctor said before he disappeared in a cloud of sand and smoke. The four shinobi had started just as the first hint of the word start had left the proctors mouth. When the smoke cleared, everyone thought it was over because Matsuri was on the ground and the three genin were standing around her. It wasn't over, however, because when they looked up, Matsuri was clinging to a rope that was dug into the ceiling. As they looked down, the sand clone faded into the bricks and Matsuri dropped down and delivered a spinning round house kick to Shinji's head, sending him skidding across the ground as she bounced off of the sand wall Hiroka put up between her teachers foot and her own head. Pushing out, Matsuri glanced off of the wall before it encased her leg for Gaara's signature Sand Coffin. As she was sliding across the ground, Matsuri was hit by a small but strong puppet being controlled by Akuho, Kankuro's daughter. The puppet was small, well made, and seemed to not have any joints, yet it moved and flowed like a human being. She called it Asura, but around the house the little devil was called Tiny Crow. It was silent, and fast, being made differently than any other ninja puppet so it didn't creak and rattle as it fought.

Its fingers were also formed of blades that tended to bend and arch like fingers, the feet were little spikes, and the hair, if you could call it that, was actually just the spine of the puppet, a cat o' nine-tails. Each end of the nine strips of leather had razor sharp axe-like blades. It was Asura that always turned the tide of every fight for this team, because Asura couldn't be affected by sand, due to it's joint-less form and mouth-less face. Matsuri had only started to attack again when Shinji reappeared, swiping at her forehead with his staff. She ducked backwards, avoiding the strike easily but leaving herself open for Asura to strike her back, launching her into the air, where Hiroka drove a fist of sand into her stomach and sent her into the ground in the exact position she was in when the smoke had cleared. As the three students landed, they landed in the exact spot they'd been in when the smoke cleared.

"Team Mitarashi, proceeding." The proctor said and the four members walked off of the arena floor. "Next fight will be Team Yamata."

**Eighth Fight. Team Yamata, the Walking Mountain.**

Genjiro Yamata jumped over the railing from his spot and landed on the arena floor, the weight of his body crumbling the tiles he landed on. His team did likewise on the opposite side, also cratering the tiles. Looking at them, you'd think they were just muscle bound apes that cared nothing for learning. All four of the men on that team were large muscled, and they weren't afraid to flaunt it. None of them were wearing shirts, but their bodies seemed to be made of flesh colored iron. All four of them had large arms and barrel chests. "Rules're simple. Land 'nough blows to bring me to m'knees and you pass." Genjiro said and the proctor jumped away as the four large men launched at each other and four fists collided, sounding like a thunder bolt struck the tower they were in. Kiba was the only member of the teachers up top that didn't jump backwards at the strike, his eyes watching every movement of their bodies. As he watched, a smirk spread across his face. Kakashi walked over and looked at him.

"What's so funny, Akuma-sensei?" He asked and Kiba smirked.

"I wish you could see what I see, Kakashi. Their bodies are ripping apart with every punch. When their fists collide, their putting every bit of chakra they have into the punch and letting their bodies eat up their muscles to create more chakra." He said and Kakashi looked at him then to the left where the proctor was standing. The proctor nodded and he and Kiba shot down into the fray, Kiba catching each fist with his arms and hands.

"Team Yamata is disqualified for using Attack Augmentation jutsu and letting the jutsu eat at their bodies to form the chakra needed for their strength." The proctor said and Kiba dragged the four shinobi away.

* * *

**You really didn't think I'd end it there. I have a little side mission for Kiba, cause his fight isn't until a later chapter. ANYWAY, That's four fights, two wins, two losses. We now have four teams proceeding to the final round, and four teams going home. Next chapter will be the same as this, two wins, two losses, adding two more teams to the roster. I'm gonna have at least 16 teams in the finals, two of them Konoha Teams. Anyways, enjoy the side mission for Kiba. This should explain why not a lot of chatter goes on on the side lines during the fights.**

* * *

**Kiba's Meeting.**

Kiba slipped from the tower silently before donning his Kage's battle coat. As soon as he was outside, he dashed across the trees, shot across the surface of a lake and slid to a stop at the entrance to a cave. As soon as he was in place, he pulled off his kage's battle coat and pulled on a plain black cloak. Slipping into the cave he slipped into the shadows a little bit to wait for his rendezvous. His only hope was that she wouldn't be late. Leaning against the wall of the cave, he activated his kekkei genkai and scanned the darkness of the cave. Deeper inside was a large bear that was asleep away from the light and the commotion of the Chunin Exams. He didn't have long to wait before his sister Sara rushed into the cave and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm supposed to be on assignment with Ikosu. I barely managed to get away." She said and he looked at her.

"Don't worry Sara. You're not late. Who are they after now?" He asked and she looked around and pulled a slip of paper from her coat sleeve. He took it and looked it over, seeing lines across only three names.

"They're after recruits. They don't want the tailed beasts if they can't seal them, they just want enough fighting power to take on the great villages. Kiba, whatever you're planning in this village, you'd better do it quickly. We'll need all the strength we can get to beat these guys. Ikosu is scary enough, and he's not even the leader. I have to get back now. Ikosu and I are closing in, but I'll try and stall for time. Hurry brother." She said before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing.

"Without the Bijuu, they're taking powerful shinobi from other villages to aid them in taking over. This is just great." He said to no one in particular before heading back to the tower to over see the next few fights. Unknown to him, Shizune was doing the same thing from the other end of the tower. She'd just learned that the newly formed Akatsuki had placed agents in the tower and village. The only question wracking both of their brains was a heavy one. Who will the new Akatsuki attack first?

* * *

**Kaboom! Chapter Twelve over, and an update about the Akatsuki. They're not after the Tailed Beasts anymore because Kiba holds the remaining pieces of the Gedo statue used to seal them with him in a vial on his person at all times. So now they're after powerful shinobi, and one shinobi in particular who is STILL alive. And no, I don't mean Orochimaru. You'll find out in a few more chapters. Bear with me, I still have 6 chapters to go for the Chunin Exam fights. For all of you who were looking forward to a LOOOONG fight at the end of this chapter, I'm sorry, I wanted to clear some stuff up and give everyone an update on the Akatsuki's movements. So R&R, and please, still vote. I wanna know if I should go a few more chapters than 100 or not. It's up to you. JUST a little update though, the three stories, this one, the first one (Which I just started called Shadow Village Arisen or some such, can't recall at the moment) and the second one, which I'll start eventually, will contain somewhere between five and six hundred chapters. O.O Yeah. I just blew my own fuckin' mind. Anyways, R&R! O.O I'm watching you.**


	13. The Chunin Exams: P3-3, Fights 9-12

**Chapter 13. Little late, but this is it. Ummm... don't have much to say. You?**

_**Actually, yes. Hello everyone, Rukia Kuchiki here. His Bleach Fanfiction is going pretty well, but he's been a little... dead in the reviews area. Also, as of next week, we will have another chapter of the Bleach Manga up. But, for now, please enjoy Chapter 13: Chunin Exams Round 3, Part 3.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chunin Exams Round 3, Part 3.**

**Fight 9, Team Akira, Shining Hope.**

Amaterasu Akira stood staring at his team as his name disappeared from the board. His three shinobi watched him as he stretched, his white shirt and gold trimmed coat gleamed in the sunlight shining through the roof. His greyish white pants were tucked into calf high boots that left his toes exposed. His gold Jonin vest kept him marked as a jonin, but his outfit alone was bright enough. His students were no exception, all of them in white, grey, or silver. Akira muttered the rules to them as he stretched, they nodded, and the proctor launched away as the four bright shinobi charged at each other, fists flying. Akira was launched back twice as his students landed solid punches, but the finishing blow, or so they thought, came from the lone female in the group. Hikaru Shinen was the fastest, strongest member of the group, and she was not afraid to speak her mind about the way her squad acted, even her Sensei. Akira barely managed to dodge the punch that would have crushed his skull as he rolled away, but it seemed that as soon as he was on his feet, Hikaru was right behind him, her fist driving for his gut again. The other two had fallen back and were readying jutsu, probably ones that would numb or dull his senses so he couldn't dodge as often.

Deciding not to give them that chance, he slid under Hikaru's third punch and shot at the youngest of their group, a genin by the name of Shin. No one knew his last name, or his parents, but the boy was a talented shinobi. By the age of four, he could use nearly all the Healing jutsu in Hikarigakure, and by the age of ten he knew the debilitating jutsu well enough he could have been a Chunin. He was so focused on maintaining his chakra, he didn't manage to completely dodge Akira's kick and he was sent spinning, his hand snapping away from each other, ending the jutsu. Akira did not, however, manage to stop the other genin, Shinji Koharu, from finishing his jutsu, and he found himself unable to hear anything. He didn't need his hearing, though, to see Hikaru shooting at him with her signature weapon, a giant aluminum bat with spikes, aimed at his head. He ducked under the bat and kicked out at Hikaru's stomach, hoping to send her skidding away from him, but he misjudged the size of the bat and his boot only grazed her thigh, which sent her off balance, but not skidding away. Shin chose this moment to land a kick to Akira's stomach, which made Akira's breath whoosh from his lungs, but didn't stagger him to long, at least until Hikaru let fly with an upper cut that landed her teacher's entire front on the ceiling. As soon as he hit the ground, he felt the proctor checking his pulse before a stretcher carried him to the infirmary, Hikaru and her friends right beside him, smiles on their faces. They had passed.

**Fight 10, Team Sabaku, Puppetry Kings.**

Kankuro Sabaku stood near his railing as his team was called down. After he'd moved to the Ice village, when one of their emissaries had taken a liking to him, he'd donned a new look. The kitty hat was still there, but now he had a furred collar, much like Kiba Inuzuka's collar had been when the Leaf Jonin had been a genin. He also had four scrolls on his back now, instead of just the three containing Salamander, Black Ant and Crow. His fourth scroll was a surprise, that he was going to show to the Leaf Village today, after 11 years being out of communication with his brother in law Shikamaru. When he saw his name on the board, he almost grinned before he covered it and jumped over the railing, the two tails on his coat floating behind him. When he landed, he saw that his team was already on the ground, each one with their puppets ready for attack. They'd discussed strategy earlier, and what the rules of the fight would be. Kankuro would use Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander to start, like he usually did, and he'd "allow" those three to be taken down by his student's puppets. At which point, he would be considered defenseless, and his students would attack him straight on, but he'd summon his fourth puppet, the surprise, and defend himself. He smiled at his cunning until the proctor jumped away and his students started their attack. As soon as they sent their puppets at him, he summoned Ant, Crow, and Salamander, using Salamander's shield to protect himself and Black Ant and Crow laid down traps between himself and his student's puppets. Smiling to himself, he pretended to jump when, out of no where, Salamander's shield snapped open and flew off. One of his student's puppets had struck the weak point.

Thinking fast, Kankuro leapt away from Salamander as that same puppet struck each and every weak point on his giant defender. When Salamander fell, Kankuro switched focus to his two offensive puppets, only to find them strung up by spiked wires. He was defenseless, as planned. When his students saw that, they sent their puppets straight at him. Thinking fast, Kankuro snapped out the fourth scroll, slapped it on the ground, unrolled it, and slapped his hand on the summoning mark. A burst of smoke erupted, engulfing Kankuro and the three puppets. A clash of steel on steel resounded in the crowd and everyone waited for the smoke to clear. Watching anxiously, they wondered if maybe Kankuro had had no choice but to draw kunai to defend himself. The truth became apparent as some of the smoke cleared, revealing half of a skin tone colored puppet with a blade protruding from it's forearm. Everyone who knew of the old Akatsuki seemed to gasp in shock as Sasori's puppet emerged from the smoke, blades protruding from his forearms and chakra threads connecting him to... Kankuro's fingers. The new puppet, surprise that it was, was clearly not a favorite since people knew of Sasori's old life, but they soon realized that with Sasori dead, the puppet was nothing but that, a puppet to be controlled by a puppet master. Kankuro smirked as his puppet made short work of his student's puppets before he stopped his newest partner from ensnaring his students in a poisoned wire.

"We yield." The oldest of the three said and the proctor announced their defeat. Team Sabaku would not be proceeding to the final round.

**Fight 11, Team Furueru, Shivering Winter.**

Sanoske Furueru stared at the name board just as his name appeared on the list. A sigh escaped his lips as he slipped over the bars and slid down the wall. He'd had no intention of coming to this, but his team had insisted. Much like the shinobi from the Leaf he'd met before, Shikamaru Nara, he intended to forfeit his fight and let his team move on.** (A/N: So I don't wanna write another Ice fight. Can you really blame me? I've got 10 more after this one! Sheesh...). **As planned, his team slipped into the arena and stared at him, ready to fight to the death, and were only stunned when he raised his hand. "Sorry. I'm bored, and I don't feel like getting my ass handed to me by my team. I forfeit. They're good enough to be Chunin already anyway." He said as he returned to his spot on the side.

"Team Furueru proceeds to the final round." The Proctor said, even as the genin grumbled the entire way out of the arena.

**Fight 12, Team Higarashi, Flaming Madness. **

Satomi Higarashi stared at his team from the arena floor as his team's name was called. Everyone stared at him and he just shrugged. He'd planned to be the next one to fight his team, and he knew they would not pass, easily. The three genin dropped to the arena floor, the ring leader stretching out before launching a fire ball at his teacher. The proctor barely jumped out of the way in time as two more fireballs rocketed towards Satomi, who stood his ground as the flaming balls of death sped towards him. As if a switch had been flicked, Satomi reached out, snatched the first fireball out of the air and flung it back at it's creator, quickly making the other two follow it. As he'd figured, they had yet to master his most primal lesson. Instinct. The fireballs struck their creators, sending the genin flying into the wall and out of consciousness within the first ten seconds of their match. "Finished." Satomi said as he left the arena floor. The three genin were hauled away on stretchers, the other teams and their teachers looking on in awe at the speed Satomi had defeated his team with.

"Team Higarashi, eliminated." The Proctor announced and he left the floor as the name board started counting out the other 20 teams who still had to go. Kiba smiled as the name board started slowing down and he was already vaulting over the railing as the name board stopped. "Team Akuma, please proceed to the arena floor." The proctor called and three groans of fear echoed through the arena as Kiba's feet hit the floor, his eyes shining with excitement. He'd finally get to see what his team was really made of. And he'd make sure that this fight was one neither they, nor the spectators, would _ever _forget.

* * *

**Not quite done yet. I've gotten e-mails from people asking me to give a peek into the Akatsuki's base. They saw the first one, now they want another one. So... here's your view of Sara's life as an Akatsuki Spy.**

* * *

**Nameless Location (Somewhere hidden from the Hidden Villages)**

Sara slipped out of her room, hoping she could make it to the rendezvous with her brother on time before his match in the Chunin exams began. As she closed the door, she bumped into someone behind her and instantly straightened up and spun. Standing behind her, quiet as death, was Kiranui, the last living Jashinist. Kiranui was a strange one though. Whenever he killed someone, even if there were other enemies around, he stopped to cut off the ring finger of each enemy and write their name or carve their village symbol into the nail. He was also one of Orochimaru's pet projects, to try and infuse snake DNA into humans. Kiranui was the only success to date. "Where are you going in ssssuch a hurry... SSSara...?" He asked, his forked tongue causing him to hiss like a snake whenever he spoke.

"Hurry? I wasn't hurrying, Kiranui, I was just closing my door quietly because Ibira is still asleep in the next room and I didn't want to wake him." She said, mustering as much courage as she could. Kiranui was a big man, and his four bladed axe was nothing to be glanced at, which he made apparent as he slammed one of those four blades into the wall beside Sara's head. He'd never liked her, purely because she wasn't afraid of him. But she was also the daughter of the Yakage of Yamigakure and sister to the Jinchuriki of Ryukotsu no Yami, the strongest Bijuu in their histories.

"Do not lie to me... SSSara... unlessss you'd like that pretty little head of yourssss... sssstrung up on my wall with the otherssss..." he hissed and she stared at the axe blade embedded in the wall inches above her left shoulder. Everyone in this new Akatsuki knew of her weak left shoulder, because it had been her only friend Ibira who had given it to her. Ibira was one of the only men in the Akatsuki, besides the Leader, who actually liked her. The Leader, however, didn't like her, per say, but he tolerated her because she was brave, and nearly always got the job assigned to her done. If she couldn't convince someone to come with her to their base, she killed them so they couldn't be used against her group. When they were hunting the Bijuu, her information was always accurate. Ibira liked her because she'd tended to his injuries, even though he'd told her not to, when he'd returned from hunting down the three tail with four broken ribs, a broken arm, and one of his hands shattered. Her healing jutsu had restored his hand and sped the healing process for the other breaks, and since then, he'd defended her from scum like Kiranui, but he wasn't always awake, or around, to defend her.

"Fine. I was hurrying. I wanted to see if Leader had a mission for me so I can get away from your foul smell." She said before she used her Akuma blood enhanced strength to smack his axe out of the wall next to her and into the one behind him before she walked away and headed to the Leader's office. Thanks to the snake, she knew she'd be late to the next meeting with her brother.

* * *

**And that's that. We now know of two new members in the Akatsuki. Kiranui, an experiment of Orochimaru's meant to test if Snake DNA could be fused with human. Clearly, a success, though one Manda would have preferred destroyed. Little info about Kiranui, before I move on to Ibira. Kiranui's Snake DNA comes straight from Manda, hence why the Snake King wanted Kiranui destroyed. Because of the Snake King's DNA, Kiranui can dislocate his bottom jaw and, literally, swallow his victims whole, though he's never done that as far as anyone in the Akatsuki knows.**

**Ibira: Kind hearted yet fierce. He became a member of the Akatsuki when the Leader, looking for members to revive the Akatsuki, found him wandering outside of the Village Hidden in Stone. Ibira had been abandoned by his family as a child and lived by stealing. His last theft had been the wallet of a rich merchant, which had sent the merchant into a rage. Ibira, only knowing to defend himself, had used a butcher knife he'd filtched from a butcher shop the day before to defend himself, resulting in the death of the merchant and a hefty bounty on the young man's head. He quickly learned that the outside world was a dangerous place and that anyone out there would most likely try to kill him, if not rob him blind and then kill him. Since then, he'd become an avid defender of the Leader's cause, much like Konan was of Pein, though not that heavily.**

**And there we go. Ibira and Kiranui. The Gentle Killer and the Snake. We already know of Sara the Spy, Izuno... oh? We don't know Izuno. Well, here's what I will tell you for now. He works with Clay, much like Deidara, but not to make bombs. You'll hear the rest about Izuno tomorrow, as he's in the next installment of the Akatsuki's lives, since I think I'll make this a permanent thing. End of every chapter, we see what the Akatsuki are up to. So we know of those three, a little about Izuno, and Leader the... Leader? MEH! We learn more about him later on. ANYWAY, I hope you like the chapter and... uh... Rukia? Think you can get off of Ichigo long enough to tell our fan's what to do next?**

_**Hm? Oh sure. Read and Review, and don't forget to come take a look at Soul Society's Strongest and the lastest update, next week. Bye!**_


	14. The Chunin Exams P3-4, Fight 13:End

**And here it is, the long awaited fight. I know some of you have been begging for me to start the fight with Kiba and his team. Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoy chapter 14, and the four fights included there in. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chunin Exams Round 3, Part 4.**

**Fight 13, Team Akuma, Will of Fire.**

Sasuki stared across the arena floor at her teacher and lover. Ever since they had started dating, he'd started pushing them harder and harder during their training exercises. Shun had developed faster than any of them and his newest jutsu specialties from his family were pretty intense. Any jutsu he could use were going to effective, especially against Kiba. Kenji's insect jutsu had gotten stronger and Sasuki's Sharingan had advanced to Mangekyou. But despite all that, Kiba still had his Akumanako and all of his experience as a Jounin. Not to mention a skill much like Kakashi-sensei's talent for copying jutsu. A sigh escaped Kenji's lips as they stared across the arena at their teacher. Everyone in the arena had gone to stand next to the kage's who would be watching, seeing that the Yakage, or the man representing him since Kiba was the Yakage as Sasuki and her team knew, had raised a barrier. Naruto looked at Akihito and smirked. Kiba's former team mate knew that this fight was gonna be one to remember. As soon as Kiba was done with his stretching, the four shinobi walked to the middle of the arena. When they got their, Sasuki was shocked to see a smile on Kiba's face.

"You three have no idea how proud of you I am. In the time I've been here, you three have matured a lot. Your skills have gotten stronger, your jutsu knowledge has increased. I couldn't be more proud. And today, you get to make me even more proud. All you have to do is beat me and proceed to the next round." He said and Sasuki smiled, Kenji smirked and Shun half smiled at their teacher. "The rules of this fight are as follows. Go all out, don't hold anything back, because I promise you, I won't. Showcase all of the skills I've taught you and the ones you've developed on your own. Don't be afraid to reveal any secrets you've kept from the village. And above all else, fight like your lives depended on it. Fight, with everything you've got, as if you were going to kill me." He said and the proctor shot out of the arena. Just as he disappeared, the four shinobi leapt apart and Kiba started signing. Sasuki activated her Sharingan, eliciting a gasp from everyone in the arena, Kenji summoned a swarm of insects and Shun dropped back behind the two attackers. As soon as Kiba was done signing, Sasuki raised a kunai, expecting one of his patented physical shadow jutsu. Instead, he raised his hands in front of his eyes. "Akuma Style: Akumanako." He said and snapped his hands away from his eyes. When his hands were clear, his eyes had turned red and the pupils had slit, much like the eyes of the Kyuubi. He was taking them just as seriously as he'd told them to take this fight.

"Kenji, send your insects to the left, I'll go right and you head up the middle. We'll flank him. The only way he'll have to go is up, and your insects are faster than he is." Sasuki said and Kenji nodded, sending his insects off to the left just as she shot to the right and he rushed up the middle. Kiba smiled and shoot straight at Kenji before jumping over his students head, hitting the ground and freezing. Shun had caught him in a Mind Freezing Jutsu. Just as they'd planned, Shun would ready his Mind Freeze Jutsu while Sasuki, Kenji, and the insects distracted him. In the event that their trap had failed, Shun would use his weakened Mind Freeze Jutsu to freeze Kiba in place. Kenji kept his insects where they were while Sasuki rushed up and kicked Kiba in the side. An explosion of smoke revealed that the Kiba they'd frozen was a Shadow Clone. Sasuki dove out of the way of her teacher and lover's fist and froze, realizing that he'd coated his fist in Shadow Chakra. If that strike had hit her, she'd have died. Tears filled her eyes as that realization struck home and she felt that he didn't really love her. When she felt his fist collide with her stomach, she doubled over his arm and felt him place his palm tighter against her stomach. He hadn't punched her, he'd used a palm thrust.

"Don't be distracted, Sasuki. I told you to go all out and that I was going to do the same. Don't let our relationship cloud your judgement." He said and she nodded, planting a light kiss on his shoulder before shoving away and clutching her stomach. Even though it had been a palm thrust, he'd still put pressure on it, enough that if he'd punched her, she'd have passed out from the impact alone. Kenji and Shun shot to her side to check on her and Kiba stood up straight, staring at them with his Akumanako. Sasuki's Sharingan linked with his kekkei genkai and she felt as though she could see every single one of the attacks they were going to use on him.

"I've got it. His Akumanako is reading our moves before we even make them. That's how he knew we were going to use a trap on him." She said and Shun swore under his breath.

"If he's reading our moves before we make them, how are we supposed to beat him?" Kenji asked and Sasuki looked at him and smiled. "No. Out of the question. Even he wouldn't want you to strain yourself like that. It's to risky." He said and she ignored him, turned to her teacher and changed a single eye to her Mangekyou Sharingan. Kiba smiled at her, happy that her skills had advanced that far.

"I've got it. Watch and learn boys." She said before she shot straight at him, disappearing shortly after and reappearing behind him, landing a kick on the back of his head that sent him skidding into the wall. He rolled to his feet and smirked, wiping blood from his forehead. Shun and Kenji smiled and did almost as she did, rushing straight at him, but he blocked their strikes with his forearms, barely blocking Sasuki's attack with his knee. He smiled before Shun's hand came around and stopped in front of his face.

"Fire Style: Flaming Palm Jutsu!" Shun said and Kiba barely ducked backwards so that Shun's attack slipped over his head and into the wall. Kiba slid away from his team as far as he could before the wall exploded in a burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he stopped, seeing that his team wasn't in the area. That seconds hesitation was all they needed and Sasuki drove him into the ground, pressed her knee to his chest and a kunai to his throat while the other two grabbed Shuriken.

"Yield?" Sasuki asked and he smirked up at them and nodded. The proctor reappeared in the arena and looked at them. As they stood up, Kiba nodded at him and he smiled.

"Team Akuma proceeds to the final round." He said and the arena erupted in cheering. Kiba smiled as the four of them walked back up to their place. As soon as they arrived there, Sasuki wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

"Thank you so much Kiba-sensei." She said and he smiled. "I know you threw that match for us." She said and he froze. Naruto smirked at them and Akihito broke out in laughter.

"You could have wiped the floor with us easy, Kiba-sensei. But you were only using Stage One of your ocular jutsu. If you'd bumped that up to stage three, even stage two, we'd have stood no chance." Shun said and Kiba sighed a little.

"I figured you guys wanted to move on and become Chunin. Just remember, Round Four is going to be even more challenging." He said and Kenji scoffed.

"If round four is anything, it won't be any where near as challenging as fighting you, Sensei." he said and Kiba smiled.

* * *

**Feeling really lazy, so I'm gonna skip the next 19 fights. So... let's join Naruto and Akihito in their box.**

* * *

**After Fight 32, 11 Teams continuing.**

Naruto stared at the ten teams in front of him and their sensei. 11 teams, two from his own, two from the Shadow, two from Light, one from Fire, one from Sand, one from Earth, and two from Ice. 33 combatants, with one dropping out last minute, had successfully completed three rounds and were preparing to move on to the fourth and final round of the Chunin exams. "Congratulations to all genin who are proceeding to the final round of the Chunin Exams. 32 teams made it through the first two rounds, but only eleven of those 32 have successfully made it through the third round. After my speech, your kage will approach you and congratulate you personally. But first, I want to say this. When I took the Chunin Exams for the first time fourteen years ago, our village was attacked by Orochimaru. At the time, he had scammed the aid of the Village hidden in Sand, during the time of the Third Kazekage, Gaara's father. In the fourth ninja war, Orochimaru helped the villages to bring down Obito and Madara, as well as the Ten Tails. Afterwards, after I, with the help of Sakura Haruno, Kazekage Gaara Sabaku, my wife Hinata, and all of my friends, had captured Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru disappeared. This year, our fear is that Orochimaru will once again attempt to destroy the Leaf Village. If not, he will attempt to make contact with Sasuke, who is within the Hidden Leaf prison. Our hope, is that with this congregation of Kage and this much power in the Hidden Leaf Village, Orochimaru will not be stupid enough to make an attempt. Now, with that, I wish you all my congratulations. Round Four of the Chunin Exams will commence in three months time." He said and every team that made it through Round Three cheered and left the arena, followed by their Kage.

When they got outside, Kakashi and his team were standing in a circle laughing and talking. Kiba and Sasuki were no where to be found, but Shun and Kenji were standing near a railing. Naruto walked over and peeked over the railing, clinging to the wall, his lips locked to Sasuki's, was Kiba, his hands and feet coated in shadows and the claws dug into the wall, Sasuki held up by keeping her feet on his. "Ehem..." Naruto said and the two love birds looked up and smirked, a blush gracing Sasuki's cheeks before the tow of them hopped up and over the railing. "Don't celebrate yet you two. Kakashi-sensei, get over here." Naruto said and Kakashi led his team over. "Alright you six. The next round is going to be the hardest round of your lives. The six of you went to school together, learned all of your first jutsu together, became friends. The next round is going to take that friendship and spit it out. You may end up fighting someone on your team. You might end up fighting your best friend. But no matter what, don't let your friendship make you go easy. The crowd is going to want to see a good fight. Since things are... officially strange, set with 32 combatants this year, round four is going to be a sort of tournament. All of you will be paired off, one against one, until you've cut the 32 down in half, so on and so forth. I'm telling you this now, because you might end up fighting people you know nothing about, like those teams from the other villages. If that happens..."

"Naruto, I think we know how to fight our own battles. But thanks for warning us." Sasuki said, smiling at her surrogate uncle. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I guess you do. But I want you all to do me a favor. If you end up fighting that team from the Fire Village, end it fast. I don't want to see any of you get hurt." He said and the six genin nodded. "Alright. Now, remember, round four commences in three months. Which means you all have three months to train before the final round. And I recommend training alone, in case you have to fight one of your team members." Naruto said and the six nodded again and walked off with their teachers. Naruto smiled and walked back to his home, ready for a few days off to prepare for a possible attack.

**At the Golden Dragon with the two successful teams. **

"Cheers!" six voices called out as glasses clanged together. Kiba laughed as Kakashi chuckled and the six soon to be Chunin downed their drinks. "To us, for finishing round three on top." Shun said and the six drank again. Kiba even took a sip of his Sake to that one, Sasuki clinging to his arm.

"Before you start celebrating out right, there's something Kiba and I have to say." Kakashi said and the six genin looked at him. "As of today, each of us will only be training one of you. Since the fourth round is going to be pitting you against one another eventually, you need to train on your own, and discover your own fighting styles as solo shinobi. We will always be your first sensei, but you need to find new teachers. It's time you grew up and moved on. I will be training my daughter, Kiba hasn't said who he will be training, but there's our news." He said and it took only a couple seconds before the other five started shouting. Sasuki and her team were shouting at Kiba while the two Hyuuga boys were shouting at Kakashi.

"Now, no worries. We have arranged for several teachers for all of you." Kiba said and they quieted down and looked at him. "I will be training Sasuki. Shun, I've arranged for your aunt, Ino Yamanaka to train you. Kenji, you'll be being trained by your grandfather. Taichi, you get to be trained by Hinata Hyuuga. She agreed to train you simply because you are her cousin Neji's son. Hizashi will be being trained by Neji. Hopefully, at least one of the six of you will go all the way to the finals." He said and the six genin nodded and quieted down just as their meals arrived. "Your training starts tomorrow guys. Best of luck to all of you."

* * *

**And there we go. The Third Round is over. I'm super lazy so I decided to do Kiba's fight and continue on to round Four. With ten teams active, it'll be a sort of tournament type of Round Four. Anyway, R&R and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	15. The Chunin Exams: Round 4, First Match

**Well, I figure since I got one done, I might as well get started on this latest chapter of Naruto Hikari. -sigh- The Final Round of the Chunin Exams now begins. What is in store for Sasuki and her friends as they enter this final round? We now find out in Naruto Hikari, First Stage.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chunin Exams, Final Round. **

**Kosuke VS. Shin**

"The Chunin Exams Final Round will now begin! You've all come so far in such a short time, and we're all proud of you! Let's all see just how far you've come with all of your training! First match, Kosuke Shibata versus Shin Katsuragi! Begin!" Naruto shouted and the two combatants who were standing down in the arena took combat stances. Kiba, who was standing with the other teachers, turned his gaze to the arena floor to get the best view of of the two other villages skills. As soon as Naruto finished his short speech, Kosuke started the fight with a quick shot of shuriken at Shin. Shin deflected the Shuriken with his kunai knife and dashed towards Kosuke, his hands flying through hand signs. When he stopped he held his hands out in front of him.

"Light Style: Flash Burst!" he yelled and the room was ignited by light. No one could see what had happened until they heard a very audible _thunk _followed shortly after by the sound of breaking glass. When their eyes adjusted, they could see that Shin had just punched an ice clone. When he jumped back, he looked around for Kosuke only to receive an ice coated fist in his face. Looking closely at Kosuke they could see that his eyes were covered with what looked like a blind fold made of ice. Shin slid backwards a bit before rolling to his feet and stopping. "What the hell?"

"Two jutsu. Ice Style: Hammer Ice." Kosuke said, holding up his hand. As he did, the other shinobi in the room saw that the front of his fist looked like a hammer head. "And Ice Style: Black Ice Visor. I can see you, but any of your blinding techniques won't work on me." He said and then he rushed at Shin again. While they watched the fight, Kakashi slipped over to Kiba's side.

"Hey, you're allies with one of them and the enemy of the other. You must have seen those jutsu before." He said to his counter part and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah. All though Kosuke's combat technique has a fatal flaw while his protection technique is too powerful. He can barely see through his Black Ice Visor, so that first shot was a lucky one. And his Hammer Ice has a large crack down the middle of it that's too hair line to see easily. One more lucky shot like that first one will knock him on his ass and probably break his hand. Fortunately for him, Shin seems to be a fast shinobi who's good with Light Style techniques. I can't wait to see what Hikaru's had them teaching her newest nephew." He said and he walked to the front of the group of teachers, next to Shin's teacher. Due to his Leaf Village headband, the shinobi didn't seem to recognize him.

"Come on Shin! Stop defending! Kick that Ice Village bastards ass!" the teacher yelled, though the yelling was drowned out by the audiences yelling and shouting. Kiba turned his attention back to the fight and watched as Shin flew through hand signs.

"Light Style: Flash Spear..." He said and the Light Shinobi looked at him.

"How do you know that jutsu?" The teacher asked just as Shin called it out and a spear of shining silver light appeared in his hand.

"Lucky guess." Kiba said as the spear shattered the Hammer Ice fist on Kosuke and knocked him to the ground. Kosuke rolled to his feat as Shin was baring down on him. "Game, set, and match." Kiba said as Shin drove his boot into Kosuke's head, sending the other Genin into sliding into the wall. When Kosuke hit the wall, however, the body shattered into ice. "Hmmm... well then, maybe I was wrong. Ice Clones. That boy is pretty impressive." Kiba said as Shin barely managed to dodge an ice strike from a jutsu Kosuke developed himself that would have taken a large chunk out of his side. Shin dodged backwards before throwing a group of kunai at Kosuke who just raised a small wall of ice between himself and the kunai. It didn't take him long to realize that the kunai were a distraction as Shin slammed his fist into Kosuke's side, throwing him to the side before following through with several rapid punches to the gut that lifted Kosuke off the ground. A spinning upper cut sent Kosuke into the air and Shin followed through by grabbing Kosuke's arms and throwing him hard into the ground. Before Kosuke hit the ground he managed to spin in mid air and sign quickly, ending with a hand sign Kiba didn't know.

"Snow Style: Gentle Landing!" Kosuke yelled and an enormous pile of snow appeared below him and slowly disappeared as he hit it, causing him to land softly on the ground. He then pushed off and dodged a Lion's Drop attack set out by Shin. Kiba stared at the two combatants as they finally stopped moving to catch their breath. Even the audience sat in silence as the two shinobi caught their breath. Then one single voice rang out in the crowd.

"GO GET HIM SHIN!" a citizen from the village of Light yelled and the combat began again, this time with Shin on the offensive and Kosuke on defense.

"Light Style: Armor of Hikari!" Shin yelled and his body was coated in a glowing golden aura. Against all views from the crowd, that aura was as hard as steel, which became apparent when Shin landed a punch on Kosuke's glove and the aura on his fist gave off a spark when it collided with Kosuke's hand guard. Every one of Shin's strikes came as fast as lightning, as if he meant to kill the other boy. The fight went on hand to hand for a while until Shin's free hand signed quickly. "Light Style: Armament of Hikari!" He shouted and the aura on his fist grew thicker and he drove the strike into Kosuke's stomach, sending the younger boy into the air. While Kosuke was airborne, Shin brought his hands together and signed slowly, his chakra building as he did. When he ended, he held his hands together in the hand sign for Dragon. "Light Style: Wings of Hikaru!" he yelled and the armor on his back became a pair of wings that lifted him into the air to continue his onslaught. While Kosuke got hammered and beaten, cracks began to form in Shin's armor. Noticing the cracks, Shin flipped around above Kosuke and drove his fist into his opponents back, sending him rocketing at the ground. The collision knocked the proctor from his feet and that was that. Kosuke had survived the fall, but Shin had won the first match of the Final Round of the Chunin Exams.

* * *

**You kiddin'? You think I'll end a chapter this soon after all the other chapters have had nearly 3000 words or more? Hell no. There's a bit more so don't get ahead of yourselves. I'm doing things a little differently. Ryu, please do explain.**

_**The way we've got stuff set up is that there is at least the remainder of the day for an intermission between matches, unless the fighters involved in the match following the chapter match step into the ring immediately. If that happens, the match starts automatically, no intermission. This intermission allows the audience to rest their vocal chords and to get some rest at all after watching such an intense match. Now, for the (trumpets play, drums pound, flags blow in the wind, and a curtain slides open) New Jutsu Reveal. Kiba?**_

**Yeah... thanks...Anyway, as he said it's time for the New Jutsu Reveal. We've got quite a few here. No, the chapters not done, but you won't see anymore Jutsu so I'm doing it now. First up.**

_**Light Style: Flash Burst. **_**The caster places his hands out in front of him, forming a perfect triangle between the two. Once the chakra has been built up, it is released from between the hands, blinding the opponent.**

_**Ice Style: Hammer** **Ice.**_** The caster forms a glove of ice on his hand, the front of which takes the shape of the head of a hammer. Greatly increases the attack strength of a single blow unless used correctly.**

_**Ice Style: Black Ice Visor.**_** Used in dire situations and against opponents who use blinding as a weapon, the black ice visor forms a sort of blindfold like visor on the Shinobi's face, covering his eyes but allowing him to see his opponent, if used correctly.**

_**Light Style: Flash Spear.**_** A jutsu that lasts only a moment. A spear of silver light forms in the hand of the shinobi who cast it. The spear must then be thrown and, if done correctly, can travel at speeds rivaling that of Kakashi Hatake's Lightning Blade.**

_**Snow Style: Gentle Landing.**_** A jutsu created by the Village Hidden in Snow. Used as a last resort when falling from heights during battle. Forms a tower of snow that slowly melts as the Shinobi hits it, slowing their decent.**

_**Series of three. Light Style: Armor of Hikari, Light Style: Armament of Hikari, Light Style: Wings of Hikaru.**_** A special jutsu that only members of the head family of Hikarigakure can use. Forms armor, weapons, and wings of light around the shinobi, protecting them from harm, bolstering their attack, and offering flight. Borrowed from their Deities, Hikari and Hikaru, Twin Goddesses of Light.**

* * *

Kiba watched as Shin wandered back towards his squad, smiling at his success at winning his fight. The boy seemed cocky, but not overtly so. It still worried Kiba that a shinobi like him might end up fighting one of his students. When Naruto announced a break for the remainder of the day for the squads to celebrate or recover, Kiba hopped the railing and rushed out the doors to catch up with his team. When he caught them, he smirked, seeing that they were chatting with each other about the match. Deciding to be the cool teacher, he snuck up behind them intending to scare them, until he noticed that Sasuki hadn't sensed him. At that point, his tactic changed from "cool teacher" to "sneaky boyfriend" and he grabbed her ass, nearly earning a full force punch in the head from her until he ducked and wrapped his arm around her. "I don't think he was all that impressive." he said as she wriggled in his grip. Shun and Kenji chuckled a little as they watched her but the four of them kept walking.

"Yeah, not really. Kosuke could have won if Shin hadn't used that cheap trick. What was it called? Armor of Hikari?" Kenji said and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, it's a Light Style technique to rival the Susano'o that the Uchiha clan can do. The Shadow Village has a similar technique that has different levels of power. It's their Shadow Dragon Armor. Some of them can go up to level 8, some to level 15. The Kage can reach level 100 in the armor, basically summoning a shadow dragon to protect them." he said as he kissed Sasuki's cheek, effectively stopping her squirming. She glared at him for a bit before walking with him. "Hey, Sasuki's cooking tonight, how about you guys come over and eat with us." He said and Sasuki glared some more.

"Sounds great. Never been over to the Haruno household before. What're we having?" Shun asked.

"Miso ramen with beef and pork. Dango as desert, and for an appetizer, Calamari." Sasuki said and Kenji smiled. When they arrived at the store, Sasuki slipped out of Kiba's grasp to buy the ingredients for dinner. He waited outside, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to hold her while they shopped and that the public still wasn't ok with a Jonin/Genin relationship. Not that he cared, since he technically wasn't from there, but he wanted to make a good impression. When she was done, the three Genin walked out of the store and the four of them walked back to Sakura's house for dinner, courtesy of Sasuki Haruno.

* * *

**There. Now it's done. So, here we go, chapter 15 is finished. I do believe this story is the most words that I have. So... CELEBRATION! Bye now, gonna go drink the night away.**


	16. The Chunin Exams: Round 4, Second Match

**AND I'M BACK! I apologize, my adoring fans. I have been gone FAR to long... but I'm back. Problem was... I couldn't find the notebook containing the next chapter for this story. I swear... I'm the most disorganized author EVER. T.T BUT I found it, and I'm back to install the NEXT fight of the final round of the Chunin Exams. Remember. This Round is in Tournament form, meaning there will be 16 chapters of Part 1, 8 chapters of part 2, 4 chapters of part 3, 2 chapters of part 4, and the FINAL chapter of the Chunin Exams where we will have our final winner. Of course, it won't be JUST that shinobi becoming a Chunin, it will also be the winners of the pre-semi finals (Part 3), the semi-finalists (part 4) and the finalist that lost to the tournament winner. So, On-wards with the Latest installment... Taichi Hyuuga VS Hakorama Hinoba (Read back to Round 3 to remind yourselves who Hakorama is.)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chunin Exams Round Four, Part 1.**

**Taichi VS Hakorama.**

Taichi stared across the arena floor at his opponent. He remembered watching Hakorama's fight against his sensei and how brutal his jutsu were. He also remembered Sasuki and her team talking about a trio of Shinobi, one of which matched Hakorama's description, that saved them from being destroyed in the Forest of Death's tower. He knew that Hakorama was a dangerous opponent, which the Fire Shinobi proved by using a Searing Migraine jutsu before the proctor disappeared. Taichi held his hands out in front of him before moving one hand around behind him quickly and continuing the rotation. "Rotation!" he yelled out and the fire jutsu dispersed on the sphere of cold air formed by the rotation. When he stopped spinning, he dropped into a crouch, entering the gentle fist stance. His opponent had gotten close for a close range fire jutsu only to get caught in the tetragram. "Eight Trigrams, 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms..." he said before he arched his hands back, keeping two fingers connected and building up chakra on his finger tips. "Eight Trigrams, 64 palms!" He shouted as he slammed the two fingers into his opponent 64 times, striking every chakra point. Hakorama slid across the floor and Taichi turned around to walk away before he got slammed in the back by a Fire Ball jutsu and face planted on the ground. Rolling onto his back, he looked at his opponent.

Hakorama had gotten up, his chakra points being opened by a burst of fire chakra. The Shinobi himself was covered in roiling flames, much like a Jinchuriki's chakra cloak. Shaking his head as he stood up, he started thinking on how his opponent had managed to stand back up after getting hit by the Hyuuga's patented 64 Palms strikes. As he watched, Hakorama's hands flashed through hand signs. "Fire Style: Grand Fire Eruption!" Hakorama yelled and an explosion of chakra enhanced flames erupted from around his feet and flared outwards. Taichi used his Rotation again, but the jutsu was pushed back even if he didn't get hurt by the fire. Upon landing, Taichi's Rotation dispersed at the same time as the fire jutsu and Taichi landed on his ass. Standing up yet again, he stared at his opponent, completely calm.

"Huh, not as easy as I thought it'd be..." He said then took a new stance. "Byakugan." He said and activated his Kekkei Genkai. When he looked at his opponent again, he froze. His opponent didn't have chakra points. His body was just a roiling mass of Chakra, like a Bijuu or a clone jutsu. To make sure, he threw a kunai knife at his opponent. Instead of taking the hit and dispersing, Hakorama dodged the kunai to take a cut on his exposed arm, drawing blood. He was a real person. "Well shit..." He said as Hakorama rushed at his opponent, ready to slam into him with a Fire Fists Jutsu. Taichi dodged backwards quickly, calculating ways to beat an opponent like this without a decently powerful jutsu. As he was dodging yet another strike, he remembered training with his brother, at Kakashi-sensei's command, to perfect a jutsu that struck the opponent so many times, destroying chakra, that it would take down a Bijuu. Rolling backwards to put some distance between himself and Hakorama, Taichi dropped into a stance slightly different from the eight trigrams.

As Hakorama jumped backwards to avoid the tetragram, his eyes widened as he saw the tetragram seal expanding until it covered the entire arena floor. When Hakorama landed, he tried to jump away, but he only ended up nearly falling over. Righting himself, he looked down. The symbols in the tetragram were different, and he'd landed in the symbol meaning bind. As he watched, his legs were slowly wrapped up by the tetragram up to his waist. He couldn't move and he knew he was in trouble. Taichi closed his hands then snapped them open. Covering his hands were lion heads formed out of chakra. Using his rotation, he drew Hakorama in until he was closer, the tetragram wrapped around Taichi's body. "Hyuuga Style, Gentle Fist... Infinite Steps." He said and his arms seemed to blur out of existance as the crowd watched. They couldn't see the strikes, but they could hear them. Each strike seemed to roll together, forming a sound like thunder erupting in the arena over and over again until Hakorama fell and Taichi's hands froze. Hakorama stayed on the ground as Taichi turned around and began to walk away. The proctor reappeared and checked Hakorama's pulse. Feeling one, he stood up straight.

"Winner, Taichi Hyuuga." He said and the crowd erupted into cheers. Taichi left the field and the first person he met up with was Rin. Her fight was up next.

"Nicely done Taichi. I guess you Hyuuga's aren't as weak as we thought." She said and he smirked at her.

"Yeah, don't forget. You're up next. Against that Kira girl from the Light village. Watch out for that blinding jutsu of hers." He said and she nodded and headed out to start her match.

* * *

**Well, it's been a while, so I figured I'd do a Peek into Akatsuki in this chapter. I think I'll have them be every third chapter. That'll mean none after the next two, then we'll get one, then none for two chapters, then we'll get one and so on... So, here we go, peek into Akatsuki.**

* * *

Sara ran down the hallway, already late for the induction of the new recruits, her hair tied tight with a second head band in her mouth to keep it from fraying. Her hands were behind her head, braiding her hair as she went. When she reached the meeting room, everyone turned and stared at her. Leader just sighed and held his head in his hand. She had a penchant for being late to meetings. "Sorry, sorry... I was napping..." she said as she walked to her seat next to Ibira. He sighed as she sat down, her hair just finished getting braided. He took the hair band from her and tied off the bottom of her hair so it didn't fray. "Thanks..." She said as they turned to the new recruits. Leader was addressing them one by one, but Sara wasn't interested in what he was saying. She was interested in who they were. Looking them over, she didn't recognize many of them, but one of them stood out to her quite clearly. His skin was jet black, his eyes were bright white, and you couldn't see anything else he was wearing because it was jet black, just like his skin. He was from her village, and he was a well known criminal. "Kurosuke Yamidara." She said and he turned towards her. "I heard you slaughtered thousands of Shinobi in the Village Hidden in Shadows. Thousands that were your comrades. How can we know that we can trust you?" She asked and he drew his sword. The blade was normal steel, but the handle blended in with his clothing.

"Because I can point out a spy to your leader." he said before he threw the sword into the Shinobi across from her. Katsuha Yamanaka shrieked as the sword skewered her in the chest before she fell dead. Sara swallowed slightly and Kurosuke smirked. "She was a spy for the Hidden Leaf Village. Passing information to the Hokage through his little bitch whore that leads the Anbu Black Ops, Anko Mitarashi." He said and the Leader chuckled, the rumble sounding as though it rolled up from the very depths of hell.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki... all of you." He said as he stood up and leaned forward. His eyes were pitch black, like looking into a pit leading to the bowels of the earth. "I hope you enjoy your time destroying this pathetic world."

* * *

**Uh... boyah. We now know a little more about the leader. He's scary as hell and has eyes so dark it's like looking into a pit. I'm talking like... his entire eye is JET BLACK. The whites are black, his irises are black, his pupils are black. Almost like he had no eyes and the inside of his head was painted pitch black or covered with tar. Think... staring into a bottomless abyss that had no bottom that could be seen, even with spotlights. That's his eyes. Read and Review and I'll have the next chapter done whenever. Don't rush me or I'll hurt you. o.o o,.,o**


End file.
